


When I Met You in the Summer

by teapotscandal, XanderB



Series: Youth [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Hange Zoë, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bonding, Crossdressing, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, General Awkwardness, High School, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Music, Musician Mike, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Panties, Rarepair, Rimming, Romance, Rutting, Scenting, Sexual Harrassment, Shy Armin Arlert, alternate universe- punk band, recreational drugs/alcohol, shameless cheesiness, they're adorable, youngblood universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/pseuds/teapotscandal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: Mike smelled him before he saw him and he wasn’t even aware of the smile that came over his mouth as he followed the subtle sweet scent of fresh-picked apples to its source. He was so glad he’d decided to come back; what luck. He stepped up behind him, setting the sunhat atop his head with one hand as he retrieved the book that was several inches shy of the blonde’s fingertips with the other, offering it to him as he said in place of a greeting, “You seem better today, I’m glad.”Armin jumped a mile into the air with a squeak, having not expected something to be plopped on his head. He looked up and realized it was his hat that he had forgotten yesterday and that it was the Alpha from the day before as well. Looking down, the Omega noticed that the Alpha had grabbed the book he wanted for him and Armin blushed.~ An Armike sidefic to our Ereri fic Young Blood~





	1. Situation Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... because like so many of you following YB seem to be, we became curious about this pair and decided to try something we haven't before and wrote their story to be shared alongside the main fic. We hope you can all come to enjoy it as we have.~
> 
> Come visit us on Tumblr for goodies, art, and update info!  
> [ Teapotscandal](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)  
> [ XanderB](http://xanderb-ao3.tumblr.com/)

Armin didn’t like summer; didn’t like the heat, didn’t like the sun, didn’t like all the time his parents and Eren made him spend outside. A cool fall day with a book and some hot chocolate sounded like way more fun to the shy Omega then flouncing around in the sunshine ever had. 

That’s what he considered as he made his way to the small bookshop shoved between all the souvenir shops that lined the commercial street next to the beach on the lake. It was one of his favourite places to be in the tourist town his parents dragged him to every summer. It was also where he found himself whenever Eren was grounded from leaving the house. Small, quiet, filled with books and never any Alphas; a place after Armin’s own heart. 

He wished his mom would have driven him, but instead she’d insisted he get some fresh air, so off he went in a blue and white flowered sundress and a white sun hat decorated with a blue bow. Eren would be proud that he’d managed to look so cute; he’d even done his blonde hair into a short french braid. The Omega walked with a book hugged to his chest and his face tilted down, hoping to go unnoticed. 

Armin smiled with relief as soon as he came upon the bookstore, pushing open the door as the bell chimed at his arrival. His relief was short lived however, when he realized a group of Alphas were flipping through magazines at the front, all three looking up to give him a sniff and a smile. 

Armin’s eyes immediately fell to the ground to avoid eye contact as he hurried his way to the science fiction section, hoping they’d leave him alone. But of course he heard footsteps following lazily behind him and Armin could already feel the tears in his eyes and the distress in his scent; he wished Eren was here to tell them to go away. So much for their pact. Who was Armin kidding? He was never going to go through with it anyway. 

So focused on what was behind him, he didn’t even notice what was in front of him, walking into what he thought was a wall at first before he realized it was a person. “Oh! I’m sorry!” he squeaked, looking up, and up, and up, and up, until his head was completely tilted back to stare at the giant of a human before him. 

Mike grunted softly as something small, but moving pretty fast impacted the middle of his chest and he looked down, blinking as he met wide and watery cornflower blue eyes. He caught the Omega’s hat as it nearly fell from his head when the little blonde tilted his head back to look up at him. Mike smiled just a bit in return as he assured, “Not a problem. You alright? You smell kinda upset.”

Armin’s eyes widened to saucers when he realized the man in front of him was an Alpha. Taking a giant step back, he lifted his book to cover his face. “I’m... fine. Fine, I’m fine,” he stumbled and stuttered, his voice barely audible. Completely forgetting his hat, he turned on his heel and sped to the front of the store and all the way home.

Mike might have chased after him if he’d managed to see which way he went, but the Omega retreated so abruptly that the Alpha was left standing there awkwardly holding the floppy sun hat. Looking down at it for a long minute, surrounded by the lingering scent of the little blonde, he decided he’d probably better just come back tomorrow and hopefully give it back to him if he came back. It would be nice if Mike could at least get the Omega’s name too. He didn't usually pursue Omegas, didn't usually have all that much interest because most of them smelled too strongly for his sensitive nose, but this one’s reaction to him and the fact that Mike actually _liked_ the scent of him was so unexpected that the tall Alpha couldn't stop thinking about him.

Calming down significantly once he was home, Armin decided the next day he would head back to the book shop since he really wanted that book. And he did, wearing high waisted jean shorts, a teal crop top, and his hair in braided pigtails. When he got inside, his head turned this way and that, making sure no one was around then made his way to the science fiction section with a smile and a spring in his step. He even decided to browse for a while before he searched for the book he wanted. Spotting it on the top shelf, Armin frowned, reaching up on his tiptoes to try and grab it.

Mike smelled him before he saw him and he wasn’t even aware of the smile that came over his mouth as he followed the subtle sweet scent of fresh-picked apples to its source. He was so glad he’d decided to come back; what luck. He stepped up behind him, setting the sunhat atop his head with one hand as he retrieved the book that was several inches shy of the blonde’s fingertips with the other, offering it to him as he said in place of a greeting, “You seem better today, I’m glad.” 

Armin jumped a mile into the air with a squeak, having not expected something to be plopped on his head. He looked up and realized it was his hat that he had forgotten yesterday and that it was the Alpha from the day before as well. Looking down, the Omega noticed that the Alpha had grabbed the book he wanted for him and Armin blushed. 

“Thank… Thank you,” he said, reaching forward with trembling hands to take the book from the Alpha then hugged it to his chest. With one hand, he took off his hat and looked up at the Alpha to meet his eyes then blushed an even darker shade of red; this Alpha was _handsome_. He hadn’t noticed yesterday before he ran away so now Armin wanted to run for an entirely different reason. But… he also thought it was sweet of the Alpha to give his hat back and he didn’t want to be rude. “I um… This is a good series!” he managed to blurt, holding the book up above his head for the Alpha to see, “If you… If you like stuff like this… I… it’s good.” 

“I do… like this kind of stuff. I've never read that series though, what's the premise?” the Alpha asked, genuine interest in his tone and in his eyes as he leaned down a bit to look at the book the Omega was holding up, cedar scent as interested as the rest of him, but unthreatening, without expectation and respectful of the skittish teen's space. Mike's smile broadened boyishly as his keen nose picked up the threads of shy interest that blossomed in the Omega's scent. He looked so pretty when he blushed, porcelain cheeks stained an appealing scarlet like the apples of his scent. 

Brightening and relaxing just a little at the Alpha’s interest in the book, Armin’s smile widened as he bounced a bit where he stood. “It’s about an Omegan Prince going to a new planet full of sand and giant worm monsters and a thing called spice. There’s a couple in the series but the first is my favourite,” Armin enumerated enthusiastically, turning around to try and hop to retrieve the first in the series for the Alpha. He forgot that he was afraid of Alphas; really, he forgot the other boy was an Alpha at all. 

Mike chuckled, reaching up for a copy of the first book in the series as the Omega hopped cutely from foot to foot in an attempt to get it for him. He flipped it over to read the back as he said, “Sounds interesting enough. I'm always game for an Omegan protagonist.” He kept a hold of the book after he’d skimmed the synopsis; it sounded pretty good and at least if he read it, he’d have something for them to start talking about if he could get the Omega to see him again. Should probably start with his name…

“Who should I say recommended it?” he asked, looking back at the other male with a tilt of his head.

Armin cocked his head to the right and blinked, misunderstanding. “It was on the New York Times best seller list and I’m pretty sure it’s up for a Nebula award,” he said, then stepped closer to point out the stickers on the cover, “See?” 

Mike wet his lips and leaned against the shelf a bit, watching the other blonde and smiling charmingly, “Yeah, but they aren't the ones that sold me on it, you did.”

Armin cocked his head to the left, and then back to the right before he realized the Alpha was asking for his name. Biting his lip, he took a step back as his embarrassed blush returned. Did he want to give it to him? He’d never told a strange Alpha his name before. But the Alpha was nice; he hadn’t even tried to get close to him or even sniff at the Omega. Looking down to hide his face, he said, “Armin… My name is Armin… I’m… I’m gonna go pay…” He didn’t wait for the Alpha to reply, beginning to speed away, but at the end of the bookshelf, he abruptly stopped and spun on his heel to look up at the Alpha once again. “It’s nice to meet you… um-” he began, obviously asking for the man’s name in return. 

Mike was already following him towards the cash register when Armin turned back around and he didn't miss the chance to grin at him again. “Mike,” he answered, slowing his pace too until he met the Omega at the end of the aisle, offering him his unoccupied hand politely, “And likewise Armin.” 

Armin stared down at the Alpha’s- _Mike’s_ \- hand for what was probably way too long, trying to decide if he wanted to shake it. Finally, he did, pressing his small pale hand into the Alpha’s comically large and rough one probably way too lightly for a proper handshake. His hands were always cold, but the Alpha’s were warm, the heat leaching into Armin’s skin before he pulled away. “Your hand is rough,” he observed offhandedly before his hand lifted to cover his mouth in shock. Why did he say that?

Mike dipped his head bashfully, endeared and explaining casually, “Calluses. I play guitar.” He wasn't ashamed or embarrassed of them; hundreds of chords had went into their making and the musician in him was proud of them. He was just a little flattered that Armin had mentioned them. The Omega's hand was like cool silk in comparison and Mike's fingers almost wanted to chase after it as it slipped free of them. But he didn't, flexing the tingling digits as he let his hand fall back to his side and sent another little smile Armin’s way.

“That’s really cool!” Armin said, smiling brightly up at Mike before his pocket started to ring. “Sorry,” Armin said to Mike before he pulled out his phone and answered, “Mom? You’re outside? I’ll be right there…” Putting his phone away, he looked back up at Mike and said, “I have to go… I hope you enjoy the book…” He began to the counter, not wanting to make his mom wait, before he paused. “I’ll… see you around?”

“I'll look forward to it,” Mike said, not pushing, but genuine in the sentiment as he began to usher the Omega back towards the cash register, intent to escort him for as long as he could. He was definitely coming back the next day and the one after that too and as many times as he had to to meet the Omega again even if it was just for a handful of minutes at a time; it would be worth it. And he didn't mind letting Armin set their pace in the least. “‘Til next time then Armin,” he bid in return as the Omega took his bag from the elderly lady who rang him up, and waved to him as he left looking back.

***

Armin was up early the next day and got his mother to curl his hair. He put lipgloss on and even added a touch of mascara to his eyelashes, something Eren was always trying to get him to do but he was always reluctant. Today was different though; he wanted to be pretty and feel confident! Armin had no idea if Mike was even interested or just friendly since the Alpha’s scent was always calm and his manner aloof, but Armin found he _wanted_ Mike’s interest. 

So when he went to dress, he thought _what would Eren wear_ as he looked through his clothes. Even if the other Omega seemed to hate Alphas, his style of dress always caught their eye, so Armin decided to emulate his best friend. 

Picking out a short, pale pink dress that accentuated his skin and showed off his shoulders and collar bones, he put it on along with a set of sandal wedges. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the most practised at wearing heels so he got their driver to give him a ride down the road. 

Once he reached the street, he began to walk up and down the strip of shops at least a dozen times in a row, stopping to linger outside the bookshop with each pass. Armin’s efforts seemed fruitless, but he kept walking until his feet turned raw with blisters. It was starting to hurt, so he sat down on the worn wooden bench outside of the bookshop and took off his heels to rub his feet with a big sigh. Maybe he should just go home. 

“Ouch,” Mike said as he came to stand over the Omega, peering down at him with concern, hands in his pockets. He’d just managed to slip away to the bookshop, catching sight of the Omega from across the street as Armin slumped down onto the bench and he’d lengthened his strides to reach him quicker. He looked over the angry blisters and the Omega's choice in footwear and put two and two together.

“One sec, stay right here and I'll be right back,” he said abruptly, not waiting for Armin’s response before he took off up the block to one of the souvenir shops. It was maybe five minutes later when he made his way back, a pair of pink flip flops with silky straps dangling from his fingers, comically dwarfed and out of place in the large Alpha's grip.

“Here, these ones are better. They won't hurt your feet,” he said as he crouched down as if he hadn't left at all, holding one of the shoes out for the Omega to slip his tender foot into, smiling up at him, “Sorry I made you wait so long. My little sister had a rugby match this morning or I'd have been here sooner.”

Armin was startled, unprepared by the sudden presence of the Alpha he’d been looking for all day. So startled, he remained wide eyed and slack jawed the entire time Mike was gone up until he came back with the shoes. Armin’s cheeks were instantly filled with colour, as he shook his head, his blonde curls bouncing around to frame his face. “I wasn’t-... It’s not! I um...” he tried, then lifted his hands to hide his face. “This wasn’t supposed to go this way,” he groaned, voice muffled by his palms. 

“And what way was it _supposed_ to go?” Mike asked teasingly as he guided Armin’s right foot, then his left into the soft sandals, his hands gentle as he maneuvered the Omega’s delicate limbs. Looking down at what he was doing then back up at the Omega with a lopsided smile, scent curling unobtrusively, but warmly around them, “You look just as pretty as I imagined you would.”

Armin peeked through his fingers down at Mike. “Like the romance novels I’ve read… I guess,” he admitted without thinking. The Omega was already embarrassed, a bit more wouldn’t hurt. Plus he wasn’t quick on his toes when it came to conversing. “I don’t… talk to Alphas a lot… I was trying… to get your attention,” he explained, hands coming down to bunch at his dress, completely missing the Alpha’s compliment as Armin began to overthink. 

Mike rocked back on his sneaker-clad feet, resting his forearms on his thighs laxly as he watched Armin, inclining his head as his grin turned decidedly flirtatious. “You don’t need to try though… You’ve had my attention since the moment you bumped into me. I just didn’t want to come on too strong and scare you off again. So…” he paused, lowering his lashes and ignoring the warmth that burned at the tips of his pierced ears, pressing on, “You wanna go out some time then? With me? I can’t promise it’ll be like in romance novels, but I’ll do my best to make it worth your while if you let me.”

Armin’s mouth popped open once again then he shook his head furiously but spoke before Mike could get the wrong idea. “I don’t know how to date! I can… barely form words right now! I’ll disappoint you!” Armin blurted out, holding out his palms to try and hide his burning face. 

“Not a chance. Besides I don’t date much myself if you couldn’t guess, so we can figure it out together. How about we just start with coffee and texting and go from there?” the Alpha replied, eager to compromise in order to at least get Armin’s phone number so that they could work their way up to dating; he didn’t want to just be _seeing_ the Omega. He didn’t mind earning the right to take him out no matter how long that might take; he was a patient guy. 

Lowering his hands, Armin leaned forward and scrunched his nose at the Alpha. “Don’t lie! You are handsome, and smell good and weren’t a creep and you have nice hands and a nice smile and… And… It’s hard to believe you don’t have an Omega already… And… And I should’ve given you my number last time …” Armin rambled, looking as if smoke might start coming out of his ears, his face was so red. He also realized this was the most he’d ever spoken to an Alpha along with the longest he’d ever held eye contact. Why was it so much easier with Mike? 

Mike chuckled, flattered with ears burning, dipping his head as he answered, “I have a sensitive nose. Most Omegan scents are too strong at our age. Kinda puts a damper on a date when the Alpha you're with can't even hold your hand without scent blockers. Not yours though. You have a pretty scent like the rest of you.”

 _Pretty! Mike thought he was pretty!_ “If you wanted me to, I would wear scent blockers to go on a date with you…” Armin said quietly as he looked down, “I’m just… No good with Alphas… They terrify me… I was running away from some when I bumped into you…” 

“So that’s why you were so upset,” Mike murmured, putting the pieces into place. He couldn’t blame the Omega; Alphas were more often than not pushy dicks when it came to the fairer dynamic. He leaned forward again, tilting his head in an attempt to catch Armin’s eyes, “Are you afraid of me? It’s okay if you are, but you don’t have to be.”

“No!” the Omega refused vehemently, then tilted his head to the side to avoid Mike’s eyes. “Well… at first yes… Now, not as much… I can talk to you kind of… With most Alphas, I just bolt… or they corner me and I cry and puke until I’m rescued by my best friend or family… My parents are Betas along with my grandpa… I grew up without being around any Alphas and I go to an all Omega finishing school so there is no real chance to get used to them… I’ve never been able to get… This close to one…” Armin turned back to Mike and leaned in closer so that their noses were only a couple inches apart. “See? I’m not crying… Or even shaking,” he said in excitement, his scent becoming stronger to surround the Alpha and draw Mike in without realizing it, “You’re different!” 

Mike shifted forward, resting his palms in the edge of the bench to either side of the Omega, his own scent reacting pleasantly, mingling with Armin’s. “Good… That's good,” he replied, wetting his lips again, pupils dilating lazily as he met Armin’s gaze intently, trying not to think how easy it would be to close what little distance was between their lips. It wasn't time yet. “So about that phone number…” he said instead, occupying his mouth with words before he did anything dumb with it and ruined his chances with the shy Omega.

“Oh! You’re right! Don’t want to forget again,” Armin said, pulling away from Mike to dig in his little pink clutch and retrieve his phone. The Omega unlocked the device then handed it to Mike, revealing the background picture of him and Eren smiling and hugging each other in bikinis on his parents dock on the lake. 

The Alpha finally plopped back onto his ass right there on the sidewalk as he accepted the phone, sprawling his long legs to either side of Armin’s comfortably. He couldn't help but smile a bit at the background picture on the Omega's phone; he looked so relaxed and happy and the frilly little swimsuit with strawberries patterned over it was just so cute. He pulled open the contacts almost reluctantly and input his information before he handed the phone back to the Omega and leaned back on his palms, head resting on one shoulder, just admiring him, unabashedly smitten. 

Armin snatched his phone back and lifted it to point at Mike with his tongue tucked in the corner of his mouth. He didn’t think to ask before he snapped a photo of the Alpha for his contact then texted a series of smileys with his name so that the Alpha would have his number. 

Mike grinned cheesily at him, wrinkling his nose some as he realized what the Omega was doing, not minding playing model in the least for Armin. His phone buzzed in his back pocket a second after and he dug it out to save the contact, sending a kissy face emoji back to the Omega before he lifted it to snap a photo as well, “Say cheese.”

Armin looked panicked for a moment before he finally smiled for the camera, head tilted to the right instinctually to display his neck. But as soon as he heard the shutter sound, he couldn’t help but think he must look horrid. “I always look awful in pictures! I probably look constipated! Delete it!” he exclaimed, lurching forward to make a grab for Mike’s phone, but tripping so that he face planted into the Alpha’s chest instead, his entire body ending up in a heap on top the unsuspecting young man. 

Mike fell back on the sidewalk, arms automatically moving to secure the Omega as he started to laugh under him. “No way. You look perfect, trust me,” he assured a bit breathlessly, a handsome half grin lingering on his lips as he looked at the rumpled and red Omega, holding him comfortably, the intent protective and vaguely possessive, but unassuming and malleable. Armin could break out of it if he wanted too.

Armin froze in Mike’s arms, about to panic until the calming scent of cedar flooded his senses. Breathing for just a moment, Armin began to nuzzle into Mike’s chest, making little snuffling noises as he rubbed his face over the Alpha’s shirt . His own scent increased about ten times its normal strength, and took on a spicy quality; like baked apple pie. Looking up with eyes so dilated, there was barely even a ring of blue left, Armin mewled in a daze, “You… smell good…” 

Reaching up, Mike ruffled the Omega's curls with his unoccupied fingers affectionately, an appreciative growl rumbling in his throat as Armin pressed his face into the Alpha's chest, unconsciously scenting him with the spiced sweetness that reminded Mike of home in the fall. And his own scent rose up smokily to accompany it, warm and inviting in response. His amber-ochered hazel eyes were hooded and thickly dilated as well when he met the Omega's matching gaze and the smile he gave him was soft, almost secretive and disarming. “Do I?” he murmured belatedly, perfectly content to remain where they were awkwardly sprawled on the pavement. He couldn't come up with any reason worth moving.

Mike’s voice snapped Armin out of whatever trance he’d fallen into, blinking away the dilation in his eyes as his scent became docile and anxious again, losing the spicy tinge. “You do,” he said, hiding his face in Mike’s chest, “I didn’t… I’m sorry… Did I hurt you?” 

“Nah, I'm good, no apology necessary,” Mike said, giving Armin a squeeze before he sat up some and released him. “I know I said coffee before, but do you like hot cocoa?” he continued, shifting topics in an attempt to soothe the Omega's returning nerves, picking out the subtle changes in his scent and attentively seeking to meet the needs relayed in them.

Armin slid down Mike’s chest and sat up so that he was sitting on his knees between Mike’s long legs. Nodding his head making his curls bounce, Armin smiled, “I do like hot cocoa… But it’s pretty warm out… Do you like ice cream?” 

“People that don't like ice cream exist?” the Alpha teased, grin returning as he moved to get up, offering Armin a hand up as soon as he was on his feet again. 

“The ice cream parlour is next to my mom's bakery,” he continued offhandedly, gesturing down the block the way he’d come from originally.

“You could be lactose intolerant,” Armin argued, scrunching his nose at Mike, before he took the Alpha’s hand and allowed him to pull the Omega up. When it was time to let go, Armin held on, turning his head away; maybe if they didn’t acknowledge it, they could just keep holding hands without a reason. “Is that so? They have the best danishes,” Armin said, burning face still turned away.

Mike didn't pull his hand away, long fingers finding their way between the Omega's as if it was only natural as he turned to lead the way. “Yeah, my mom opened it when I was little. Food is kinda her thing. Hers is the best bakery in town, hands down and I'm not just saying that ‘cause she's my mom,” he replied, continuing the conversation as they began the trek down the block.

“Isn’t it the only bakery in town?” Armin asked, cocking his head as he looked up at the Alpha. The Omega’s smile was shaky, like he was unsure if he could tease Mike. He was about to pull his hand away but instead he blurted, “But! It’s the best even all the way to Sina! I’m pretty sure my mom begged your mom to cater my bonding ceremony when I was like five… She loves it, sometimes sends a driver for the couple hours drive to pick some up and bring it back to Sina. She keeps bugging your mom about delivery services and expansion to Sina… But I think it’s so that she can eat all the danishes she wants.” 

Giving Armin's hand a squeeze, Mike laughed, shaking his head a bit in amusement. “Maybe that's why she's been talking about expanding lately. We technically own the only “bakery,” but there are a couple cafes around town. Pretty sure she's just bent on world domination via those danishes,” he said humouredly, swinging their hands a bit as they stopped at the corner of the block to wait for the crosswalk lights to change so they could cross the street. “What does your mom do?”

Armin blinked up at Mike then down at his aching feet. He’d never really had to tell anyone what his parents did before; everyone just knew. Would it bother Mike to know what tax bracket his family was in? Armin didn’t think so, but the doubt was still in his mind. “She um… runs a couple charities connected to my dad’s company… Arlert Industries… They mostly deal with environmental technologies… Like solar panels… And biodegradable plastics,” he explained, still looking down. 

“That's cool, so is it just manufacturing or is it like development and maintenance too?” the Alpha asked, glancing at Armin, genuinely interested.

“All of it… My dad made a lot of money through the patent of some discoveries. So he reinvested the money to make more discoveries. Then used the money to build and produce products with those discoveries… So yeah, all of it,” Armin said shyly then finally looked up at Mike, “My parents are good people… I’m sure they’d like you… If you… wanted to meet them…” Armin’s blush became even redder, but he managed not to look away. “You’d meet them… If you um… Walked me home… after… ice cream…” Armin managed to spit out, stumbling over the words and hoping Mike would say yes. 

Mike smiled broadly and dipped his head, endeared by the invitation. “I can definitely do that. I'd like to meet them,” he replied agreeably, “You might meet mine too since we'll be right next to the bakery. My mom’s been asking about you since I brought your hat home with me the other day… Just uh be warned, she'll probably be embarrassing the shit out of me.”

Armin’s eyes widened then he looked down. “Is she… An Alpha?” he asked, stopping in his tracks on the sidewalk. He’d already had a long and trying day; he didn’t know if he could act appropriately around a new Alpha, even if it was Mike’s mom. 

The Alpha stopped too, tethered to the Omega by the handhold and looked back at him, noticing the anxiety that had risen and began to colour the sweet scent again. He turned to face him properly and reached with his unoccupied hand to tip the Omega's chin up. “You don’t gotta worry. She's an Omega. My dad and sister are Alphas like me, but my mom keeps us all in line. She's a strong Omega, doesn't take shit from anyone. You’ll see what I mean if you meet her,” he explained, scent assured and assuring. He didn’t doubt for a second that his family would welcome Armin. He just hoped they didn't scare the shy Omega off before he had the chance to get to know them. Hopefully his mom would be able to put Armin at ease; she had a way with her motherly scent that just soothed tension away.

Armin visibly relaxed as his smile returned in relief. “Okay…” he said quietly, catching up to Mike in a couple steps then continuing on his way beside the Alpha, “You need to meet Eren too.” 

“Eren is your friend right? Of course I'm cool with meeting him. And you can meet my bandmates,” the Alpha paused, guiding the Omega up the single step of the ice cream parlour, pulling the door open and holding it for the Omega, “Uh, they're all Alphas though, so maybe we'll wait a bit, meet ‘em one at a time or something. It's not like we have to rush anyway. Like I'm cool if it's just us for a while too.”

Armin nodded his head in agreement. That was probably for the best. “I want to hear you play though,” he said, looking up at Mike with wide awe filled eyes, “You’re really cool. Being able to perform… I’d be way too scared to be on stage…” His voice drifted off as he looked to the front of the parlour and could scent another Alpha at the till. Armin immediately stepped behind Mike and clung to the Alpha’s back, trying to hide as he gripped onto Mike’s shirt. 

“Oh hey Mike… Who’s your little friend?” the unfamiliar Alpha called, trying to look around Mike’s hulking frame. 

“My date; he's kinda shy so quit staring would you?” Mike replied brusquely to the other Alpha behind the counter, easily shielding the petite Omega behind him with his body to keep Armin from view protectively. 

“Hey! I don’t bite!” the Alpha said defensively, but his tone was obviously joking. It didn’t matter to Armin though, just the mention of biting had him spiralling into distress and the scent wasn’t helping; it was way too strong and nauseating. “Yo… Is he okay?” the Alpha asked, his heavy scent now worse as it was embittered by concern for Mike’s date. It was too much. 

Armin began to tug on Mike’s shirt urgently. “I… I wanna go…” his whine almost inaudible into Mike’s back. 

“You don’t fucking hear so well either,” Mike grumbled under his breath before Armin’s distress spiked, lacing the air with a bitterness that should not be there and he tugged at Mike’s shirt insistently. The Alpha’s own foresty cedar scent blanketed over the Omega immediately in an attempt to soothe and a very soft, husky croon emanated from the taller male as his entire attention turned to his date. Completely ignoring the other Alpha’s concerned and curious questioning, really his entire existence at the moment, Mike shifted, drawing Armin around his far side, wrapping a protective arm around him and ushering him back outside the parlour into the balmy summer air.

“Are you alright?” he murmured gently, leading the Omega to one of the little bistro tables set up out on the patio of his mother’s bakery a safe distance away from the few other patrons that had decided to stick around with their purchases.

Armin tried nodding his head yes, then shook his head no, bringing his wrists up to his nose to try and block the other Alpha’s scent. “Sorry… Sorry I didn’t mean to be rude… to your friend,” he spluttered finally, “See… I told you… I’d disappoint you…” Tears started to well in Armin’s eyes as he began to pull away from Mike, thinking about dashing away and running home to avoid this embarrassment. 

Mike's brow furrowed and he crouched down in front of the Omega, reaching out to take both his hands in his own. “Who said I was disappointed?” he asked, voice still low and gentle as he tried to catch Armin's teary eyes, “You didn't do anything wrong.”

“I can’t even go get ice cream without freaking out,” Armin said as the tears began to fall, “I ruined our first date!” 

“Whoa hey, hold on, Armin, love, look at me, it's okay, you're okay and nothing is ruined. I'm not going anywhere and I will be calling you. Shit happens and you already explained. You don’t have to wreck yourself over it. I know what it's like being sensitive to something like that and it's nothing you have control over,” he assured, reaching to thumb away the spilled tears, his eyes warm, full of compassion and earnest sincerity, “Cut yourself some slack. It’s okay if it takes some time. Just relax. You don't gotta force yourself for me. I just want you to be comfortable when you're with me, everyone else can sod off for all I care.”

Armin sniffled and hiccuped as he listened, lifting his hands to rub the tears on the back of his wrists. When Mike finished, Armin managed to smile through his tears and respond with a watery giggle. The Omega couldn’t help but lean forward and wrap his arms around Mike’s broad shoulders and envelope him in a hug, burying his face in the Alpha’s shoulder though he would have preferred it to be his scent gland instead. Of course Armin would never be so bold as to go straight for the neck, he was stretching his comfort zone just hugging Mike, but it felt good. He didn’t want to let go, feeling himself calm the longer he held on. “Thank you,” Armin whispered, giving the Alpha a squeeze. 

Mike wrapped his arms around Armin’s waist, returning the hug without hesitation or expectation, offering comfort, protection, and affection. Breathing him in and just holding him for a long minute, Mike tilted his head a bit, instinctively offering his scent gland to the Omega as he murmured into his hair, “Anytime Angelcake.”

“Michael? Is everything alright?” Lucy Zacharias’ voice chimed a handful of feet from the couple. 

The Alpha pulled back, but only enough to catch his mother’s eyes from over Armin’s shoulder as she looked at them concernedly. “Yeah, s’okay mom. This is--”

“-The boy with the hat,” his mother interjected, coming down the single step and approaching them to properly introduce herself, scenting the lingering anxiety and upset before her own lily-soft scent washed over the immediate area, rolling off the pale, petite Omega in calming waves.

Armin looked up and blushed, pulling away from Mike to give the older Omega a shaky, watery, nervous smile. “Hello! I’m Armin… Mike’s-...” he paused, looking to Mike for guidance. What was he to Mike at the moment. Saying he was the Alpha’s Omega seemed presumptuous, and saying he was Mike’s friend also wasn’t quite true. This was not how he wanted to meet Mike’s Mom, covered in tears and snot and reeking of distress. 

“He’s my Omega,” Mike answered, standing up then straddling the seat next to Armin, looking up at his mother as she came to stand before the two of them, and realizing belatedly that he should probably have made sure before he’d said that. He looked back at Armin, “I mean if you wanna be…”

Lucy raised her eyebrows, lifting a dainty hand to cover her smile as she watched her son and his crush. She could already tell her boy was completely smitten with the delicate young Omega. 

Armin’s blush darkened as he spluttered, “If you… If you want me to be… I’d be… I’d be happy…” With that, his tears had stopped and he was smiling again, so widely, his cheeks were hurting. He wasn’t even embarrassed by their audience, surprisingly, too happy to care. Mike wanted to be his Alpha! 

Mike smiled too, dipping his head bashfully and nodding. Obviously he wanted to call Armin his. 

Lucy shook her head; the pair were really quite adorable together. “It’s very nice to meet you Armin, I'm Lucy,” she introduced, re-announcing her presence, looking between Armin and her son, “Can I get you boys something to eat? It's nearly lunchtime.”

Mike looked at Armin, “I could eat. You hungry?”

Armin thought for a moment and decided to nod his head yes. “I was so nervous this morning, I skipped breakfast,” he explained, the reason for his nerves apparent. 

Lucy smiled and replied brightly, looking between the two boys with her hands folded against her chest gleefully, “Alright then, sit tight, I’ll whip something up for the two of you, any allergies?”

“Yes,” Armin spoke up, practised at this by now to not be embarrassed, “I’m allergic to peanuts… But I thought your bakery was nut free? My mom comes here all the time… She was the little blonde Beta bugging you about expanding to Sina…” Allergies weren’t embarrassing but Armin’s mom certainly was. 

The older Omega tapped a fingertip against her chin a second before she snapped her fingers, “Oh! I remember. You’re the son… She always talks about you. And no, the bakery is not nut free, but we do have nut-free options. We have a second prep room and oven for them, that way we can cater to everyone. I’ll make you something fresh anyway.” She turned around once she’d finished talking, leaving the couple alone as she went back inside to prepare them something for lunch.

Mike shifted closer to Armin on the little bench long legs to either side of the Omega as the Alpha tentatively slipped an arm around him. “You don’t have to worry, mom’ll make sure it’s safe for you. She’s strict about that kind of thing… Are you feeling better now?” he asked even though he already knew from the scent of him that Armin was much better than he’d been.

“Well… I don’t want her to go out of her way…” Armin said, worried about inconveniencing the older Omega, “And… Yes I am…” Biting his lip, he looked down and tilted his head to show the milky expanse of his pale neck. “You really want to be my Alpha?” he asked Mike, blue eyes looking up at ochre coloured eyes, “Like really, really, really?”

The Alpha leaned in a bit further, admiring the smooth porcelain column of the Omega’s neck; so pretty and Mike didn’t think Armin knew it. “Really, really, really,” he hummed in response, meeting the Omega’s crystalline sky gaze and holding it, a lazy half-smile playing on his lips as he gave Armin’s waist an affectionate squeeze.

Armin launched himself forward to tackle Mike in another hug, hanging off the Alpha’s shoulders as he dangled from Mike’s broad frame. Armin was giggling as he rubbed his face into Mike’s shoulder, unable to contain his happiness. Lifting his head to accidentally yell in Mike’s ear, “This _is_ like a romance novel!” He was so excited, he kind of forgot about personal space and nuzzled his nose into Mike’s cheek, unsure how to release this sudden burst of energy. 

The Alpha chuckled and shied away a bit; he was ticklish and the Omega’s touch, though similar in sensation was causing other unusual responses under his skin. He had his arms around the Omega, enveloping him and he might have wanted to say something again, but before he’d even really noticed, he’d shifted to avoid the brush of Armin’s nose against his ear and ended up pressing their throats together. His breath caught and he stilled, holding the Omega and waiting for some kind of cue as to what course of action he should take. He wanted, quite abruptly and intensely to mark Armin, but he would back off if the Omega shied away from the contact; he’d never force him. 

As soon as their throats pressed together, Armin froze in Mike’s arms. He probably would have panicked if the Alpha would have began marking him since Armin didn’t do well with surprises, but oddly enough, Mike was frozen too. The Alpha made no move to do anything, he just held Armin gently, obviously waiting for the Omega to communicate what he wanted. What _did_ Armin want? 

Mike’s neck was insanely warm, or was it that Armin wasn’t used to anything touching his sensitive scent glands? He could feel them, the prickling under the skin of his neck signifying that his body had gone into overdrive to produce a scent to mark with. Armin had never marked anyone before but all he had to do was move just a little and their scent glands would rub together and they’d both be marked. It was easy. Simple. 

Biting his bottom lip as his cheeks flushed red for an entirely different reason, Armin made a slight movement. Keeping their necks together, he slid an inch forward and an inch back, his mouth popping open as he made a little gasp at the sensation. It felt good. It felt really good. Armin hugged Mike harder lifting his mouth to the Alpha’s ear to whisper breathily, “Is this okay?” his lips grazing the shell. 

A gravelly little rumble of appreciative approval crawled up Mike’s throat and his arms tightened ever so slightly around the petite Omega, needing to be closer as soon as Armin had shifted those meer inches. He mirrored the motion in return, rubbing the side of his throat along Armin’s, scent readily and eagerly mingling with the stronger and sweeter Omegan aroma, taking his time as they marked one another. It’d never been so intimate before and never so pleasant, but he wasn’t surprised since Armin had been different from other Omegas from the start. Lazy desire rolled through his blood, colouring the heady scent of his own claim and making his skin heat, pooling low in his belly with a pleasant simmering. 

“Yeah, I’m good, you good with this?” Another question he knew the answer to, but he asked anyway, voice huskier and rougher than it’d been and muffled in Armin’s hair, movements remaining undemanding and tender but no less claiming and thick with wanting devotion. He couldn’t have expected things to turn out like this, wouldn’t have, especially not so early on, but he was not disappointed or complaining. Armin wanted to be his Omega as much as Mike wanted to be his Alpha, and he hadn’t been prepared for just how gratifying it would be to his instincts. He was practically purring.

“Ye-yeah… really good,” Armin breathed, allowing Mike to take control of the pace of their movements. He almost expected Mike’s movements to become frenzied and aggressive, but they weren’t, still gentle and kind, in control of his motions. Armin had never heard of an Alpha so in control of his instincts before, and he would be impressed if he could think of anything else but the slide of their skin. “I like you,” he managed to whisper through the haze, his nose turning into Mike’s scent gland and without thinking about it, his tongue flicked out to get a taste of the scent he was now covered in. Armin hummed as he body began to sag, overwhelmed by the influx of Alpha hormones. Without any Alphas in his family, Armin had literally no tolerance to any sort of Alpha pheromones. 

Mike's breath hitched and an electric bolt shot down his spine as Armin's clever little tongue made contact with the sensitive and vaguely swollen gland on the Alpha's neck, but his movements and touch didn't become more aggressive, fingers kneading at the Omega's back as he simply let Armin do as he liked. Another low growl of encouragement rolled through his chest and he tilted his head a bit more to give the Omega better access for several drawn seconds before the weight of Armin's relaxed and nearly boneless body registered and he gently drew away. Keeping a comfortable hold on the almost drunken Omega and satisfied with the scent of them both clinging to their skins, he smiled down at him, honeyed gaze half-lidded and thickly dilated but still full of that same fondness that had been there since their first meeting as he answered, “I like you too, a lot. I'll take good care of you and you never have to be scared when you're with me.”

Armin’s eyes were glazed over but he nodded his head in understanding. His eyes fluttered closed and he slumped even more though he was trying to stay awake. “I’ve never… been scented by an Alpha before… family or otherwise… It’s… strong…” Armin said, resting his head on Mike’s chest over his heart, listening to it as it beat, timing his breathing with the steady sound. 

“Mmn I haven’t really done this either, not like this. I’ll be smelling you on me for days,” Mike murmured, stroking the fingers of his left hand through the back of Armin’s silk-spun hair as the Omega leaned into him. Not actively scenting the Omega anymore, the Alpha was more aware of what had happened. It wasn’t uncommon for Omegas to experience a sort of high when they were marked by Alphas, and vice versa in a way; he’d had health class. That was why it was important to have consent. Omegas were not weak, but they had weaknesses and it was not for an Alpha to exploit them; Mike’s parents had taught he and Ilse from the time they were small and first began exhibiting predominantly Alpha pre-presentation characteristics. He’d always put Armin first; he’d meant every word he’d said.

A throat-clearing that sounded suspiciously like a giggle came from some feet away from the cuddling couple and Mike perked up, but didn’t push the Omega away from him as his mother returned with a tray. He simply shifted so that Armin could sit comfortably between the Alpha’s legs, keeping contact, but still able to eat once the food was on the table. Lucy smiled at the two boys as she set the plated fancy herb and goat cheese croissants, a pair of fresh brownies and two glasses of her peach lemonade down on the little glass table top.

“The rush will be on shortly, so I won’t stay and embarrass you Michael,” she said, winking at the Omega when he peeked at her finally, “You’re welcome anytime Armin. You boys eat up now.” And she was off again as soon as she’d finished talking.

Mike looked down at Armin warmly, a rosy flush still lingering in his cheeks and ears, “You ready to eat now Angelcake?”

Armin just smiled with a nod, still dazed, but the smell of delicious food drew him in. Today was a good day.


	2. Crimson & Clover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharing is caring... And we thought it was appropriate to update this alternately with the main Ereri fic, Young Blood, since there are some scenes that correlate with the main story line. Enjoy~

Sitting on the beach, Armin looked out at the lake as his fingers and toes curled in the sand. He was wearing his favourite bikini, pink with red strawberries with his hair braided in pigtails and for once, he was actually enjoying the sunshine. Since he’d met Mike, he didn’t hate going out as much; even Eren had been surprised that he wanted to go to the public beach. But it didn’t matter either way, the beach was deserted, so Armin just sat, waiting for his always late best friend, daydreaming about his Alpha he hadn’t stopped texting since they'd began dating. 

Mike had gone to the pier for a swim, walking back along the beach with his flip flops dangling from one hand, phone in his other once he’d finished. He was in navy blue swim trunks with a tiger shark plastered over one side, shirtless with his towel draped around his neck, dark sunglasses and his hair tied back in a lazy bun at the back of his head, looking the perfect picture of a beach bum as he wandered along the warm sand. He abruptly looked up when the breeze carried an unmistakably familiar scent his way and a broad grin spread across his lips, immediately changing course from his truck towards the lone Omega lazing on the beach some meters in front of him instead.

His steps were silent on the sand as he came to stand over Armin, casting his shadow over the petite blonde as he smiled down at him, “Didn’t expect to be seeing you here Angelcake. I thought you were hanging out with Eren today.”

Armin looked up, and up, and up, then blinked, confused for a moment until Mike’s scent reached his nose and he realized it was the real Mike and not just a daydream. Armin beamed at the Alpha, greeting him with an exuberant, “I was just thinking about you!” He scrambled up from the sand and unconsciously stood on the balls of his feet as he looked up at Mike, “Did you go for a swim? I’m not a very good swimmer so I usually wait for Eren… But he’s late… Again…” 

“I did. I go for a swim almost every morning, you should come with me sometime, I’ll teach you to swim better,” Mike answered, dropping his towel onto the sand and tossing his sandals and phone on top of it before he pulled the Omega in for a hug. He pressed his face against Armin’s hair, breathing him in, “I have to go for band practise soon, but I don’t mind keeping you company while you wait for Eren if you want. It’s only been a couple days, but I missed you. Did you get the book I left for you?”

Armin hugged Mike back until he realized that the Alpha was half naked and they were touching skin to skin. The Omega’s face immediately started to burn and he was instantly awkward, not knowing where to put his hands. Mike was so goddamn muscular and hot and he smelled so damn good. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh_ , Armin thought to himself, deaf to Mike’s question since he was too busy worrying he was going to spontaneously combust. 

Mike shifted back a bit to look at him when Armin didn’t answer, scenting a certain honeyed sweetness in the Omega’s usually fresh orchard scent that hadn’t been there a few seconds before. It wasn’t a scent he was all that familiar with on account of the scent blockers his partners had to use to even sit next to him and it was so unexpected and abrupt from the shy Omega that he nearly failed to recognize it. Though he wasn’t quite sure what had aroused the Omega. “Are you okay?” he asked, voice a bit hoarse, lower than he’d meant for it to be and he was watching the pretty blush spread down the Omega’s neck and having a hard time deciding if he should be concerned or listen to the instincts that were restlessly stirring up the heat in his belly in response to Armin’s clear desire. 

“Ya! Yep! Yes! Uh-huh! I’m fine,” Armin said, taking a step back as he nodded frantically then ducked his head in embarrassment. His eyes glanced up a few more times, unable to look at Mike straight on anymore without fear of slicking. The look on the Mike’s face revealed the Alpha had smelt Armin’s desire so there was no way to get out of explaining himself. “You just… you um… You… You-look-good-without-a-shirt!” he finally blurted in a rush, his blush darkening even further, “And it um… distracted me… so I didn’t hear what you said…” 

Mike blinked dumbly for a moment in response to the Omega's hurried explanation, then looked down at himself and back at Armin. Abruptly, his face flushed with colour and his right hand rose to rub at the back of his neck, flattered and abashed by the compliment and just what reaction he’d sparked in his Omega. “Oh… umm… You look really good too. I thought so before when I saw the photo, but it's even better in person. You're skin is really soft and you smell really good,” he rambled awkwardly, unused to receiving such praise from an Omega he was into and definitely not from anyone as lovely and compatible as Armin. “I-ah was asking about the book I left for you, if you got it…” He elaborated further after a second of restless fidgeting; he couldn't even rein in the eager victory and mirrored arousal in his own scent and it was kind of embarrassing and he kind of wanted to touch Armin again, but he didn't want to pressure him when the Omega had retreated already.

“Oh!” Armin said, jumping on the change of conversation, though he would go home and analyze every compliment Mike had paid him probably a billion times once he was alone. “Yes I did,” Armin smiled, “I already finished it…” He looked back up at Mike then down at the Alpha’s lips as he considered. He’d been dreaming about kissing the Alpha since they met, but it wasn’t that simple. He now had the perfect excuse; kiss Mike as thanks for the book. But how the hell was he going to get up there to do it? Running a number of possibilities in his mind, he chose the easiest to implement. “Could you bend over for me?” Armin asked suddenly, lifting on his tip toes and bouncing impatiently. 

The Alpha's brow furrowed in confusion, but he did as the Omega requested, leaning in closer to him as he replied, “Did you like it?”

“Yes… It was lovely,” Armin said, smiling at Mike as his eyes continuously darted to the Alpha’s lips, licking his own as he tried to calculate the trajectory so he wouldn’t miss. Before Mike could move away, he leaned forward to press a kiss to the Alpha’s lips, holding it for a moment savouring the warmth of Mike’s lips before he pulled away. “Thank you…” he said, his breath ghosting over Mike’s lips.

Somewhere in the few seconds Armin's lips were against his own, so soft, featherlight so that the Alpha wasn't even sure if they’d actually touched except for the tingling in his own, his hands had found their way to the Omega's sides. He drew him in and closed the distance again because one kiss was definitely not enough. It wasn't quite chaste, but it was nothing erotic or demanding either, lingering and his reply was breathed against Armin's mouth because he didn't want to pull away again just then, “Anytime…”

Armin flailed a little when Mike drew him in for a second kiss but his hands managed to find the Alpha’s shoulders for balance then even leaned in for a third. It was wonderful, it was perfect! Until someone shrieked from behind them and a flip flop flew to smack Mike in the back of the head. 

“Get off him you bastard!” the banshee screamed, sounding strangely like Eren. Armin pulled away from Mike in surprise and looked around his hulking frame to see it was indeed his best friend, looking more murderous than Armin had ever seen him. 

“Eren no! It’s fine-” Armin tried to say, but Eren wasn’t listening, digging around in his bag to pull out a bottle of pepper spray with one hand and his keys between the fingers of his other, legs spread apart and ready to fight. 

“Armin run!” Eren yelled, beginning to step forward, but Armin was quicker, darting around Mike to get between them. 

“Eren stop,” Armin yelled back, which was enough to make Eren pause from trying to stab Mike’s eyes out because Armin almost never yelled. “This is… This is my Alpha! That’s the thing I wanted to tell you about today!” 

So startled was the Alpha he began to growl as he rubbed his smarting head, none too thrilled about the unexpectedly unpleasant interruption and instinctively on the defensive. The sound cut off abruptly when he connected the dots and could force the indignant Alpha in him silent.

His hand slid from his head down the back of his neck sheepishly as he fidgeted and awkwardly excused, “It's uh nice to meet you, I'm not staying… Think maybe you two need to clear some things up…” He reached out to touch Armin's shoulder, leaning in to murmur in his ear, “I'm gonna head to practice now Angelcake. Your friend looks about ready to castrate me anyways. Call me later though.” He gave Armin a one armed squeeze from behind and pressed a kiss beneath his ear before he reluctantly backed off. He picked up his stuff and gave a little wave before he took off back across the sand towards the parking lot, giving the brunette Omega currently glaring at him fiercely a wide berth.

“You need to tell me about things like that! I thought you were being molested!” Eren yelled, probably within earshot of Mike, “It’s not like it hasn’t happened before!” 

“I… I know… but it was all new and quick… And…” Armin excused, looking down at his toes then back up, “If you would have been on time it would have been fine!” 

Eren huffed and crossed his arms, looking away. “My mom was being a bitch,” he muttered, kicking some sand with his foot. 

Armin deflated and stepped forward, his anger mollified. “Okay… I’m sorry… I should’ve told you,” he conceded, wrapping his arms around Eren. 

“It’s okay…” Eren sighed, hugging the other Omega back. “You fucking reek,” he huffed after a moment, but didn’t let go. 

“Oh shut up! Mike smells wonderful…” Armin whined, pushing Eren away, not wanting the other Omega’s apricot scent to cover the smell of cedar. 

“To _you_ ,” Eren argued with a roll of his eyes, but then he smiled at Armin. He didn’t say it out loud, but he was pretty proud of Armin. He’'d never thought Armin would actually be with an Alpha after everything. 

“He does!” Armin whined, punching Eren in the arm, but giggling himself. “C’mon and sit down so I can finally tell you the story! It was exactly like that romance novel I was telling you about!” 

“Kay,” Eren agreed easily, following Armin back to their spot on the beach. They spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon talking and giggling in the sunshine.

***

Mike sent Armin several texts randomly throughout the afternoon, mostly funny anecdotes, jokes and brainteasers he thought the Omega would appreciate and a few others just checking in with no particular expectation that Armin answer. He didn’t send them to interrupt or steal the Omega’s attention from his friend, but just because he was thinking of him.

It was after dinner and Mike had just returned to his bedroom fresh from the shower when his phone buzzed on his nightstand and he sat down on his bed in his towel, hair still dripping as he opened the new message and hit call a second after.

Armin was in his bed and had been for a while since he’d told his parents after he’d returned home from hanging out with Eren that he was tired and wanted to lay down. Instead he was reading over Mike’s texts for the eighth time, trying to come up with something to text back. He wrote out all sorts of things but ended up deleting them, unable to come up with anything interesting and not knowing how to apologize for his best friend’s actions. In the end, he sent Mike a quick and safely innocuous, ‘hi! :) how was your day!’ without expecting an answer. So when his phone started to ring, he almost dropped it. 

Fumbling with the controls, Armin answered out of breath in his panic. “H-Hi! You didn’t have to call me… I hope you weren’t busy!” he said in a rush, kneeling in his bed and glad Mike couldn’t see how ridiculous he looked in pigtails and his blue night gown with white bunnies. 

The Alpha’s husky chuckle sounded through the line as Mike leaned back against his pillows, unconcerned with his damp state of undress. “I’d always have time for you Angelcake. I just got out of the shower, spent most of the day with the band since we have a gig later this week. Did you have fun with Eren?” he answered easily, voice low and soft, husky like his laughter had been and fond because it always was when he was talking to his Omega.

“Yeah… it was fun once he calmed down… He says he’s sorry! Well… he didn’t actually say that he was sorry because he’s not one to apologize or anything… but I know he’s sorry… It was… Kinda my fault. I didn’t even think to warn him. I was gonna tell him today, but then that all happened and the cat was outta the bag…” Armin rambled, ending with a weak strained laugh. 

Mike hummed; he’d overheard the Omegas as he’d left them on the beach and he honestly wasn’t offended that Eren had reacted that way. Even if he shouldn’t _have_ to. He bent a knee idly, adjusting his towel with one hand while he held the phone against his ear with the other, replying belatedly, “S’okay, I’m not offended or anything; it was a misunderstanding, no big deal... You guys get a lot of unwanted attention, huh?” 

Armin was silent for a moment, biting his lip as he tried to come up with an answer. “A little…” he said then sighed, “I don’t know… maybe it’s just overwhelming because we both aren’t used to Alphas so they always seem like a threat. Or maybe Alphas need to learn to keep their hands to themselves…” Armin smiled to himself as he thought out loud, “More Alphas should be like you… It’d be nice to set Eren up…” 

“It’s the latter. You guys aren’t to blame. Respect should be mutual. Alpha or Omega, no one should be putting their hands on anyone else without their consent. At least now that you are with me, I can do something about those creeps,” he was quiet for a second as he considered Armin’s ending statement, and continued as a certain single Alpha he knew immediately came to mind, “You know, I do know someone. My best friend isn’t seeing anyone and I bet Levi would like Eren. He’s the singer for the band; you and Eren should come to one of our gigs sometime and we can introduce them.” He didn’t usually play matchmaker, but Levi needed a reason to move on and the feisty brunette Omega in question might be just the right one.

“I… I don’t know…” Armin said, his answer to both questions at once. He’d said the thing about Eren not actually expecting Mike to have a friend that would work. “Eren really doesn’t like Alphas…. but um maybe I’ll invite him. I wanna see your show but I don’t really wanna go alone… Except that Eren’s parents are super strict… I don’t think they’d let him go…” 

Mike hummed again, carding his fingers through his still damp and tangled hair, “I doubt Eren’s ever met an Alpha like Levi… You could always meet him first if you want. He lives with me and I mean if Eren can’t make it to a gig with you, and you don’t feel comfortable alone, you guys could always come to one of our practises for now instead. You don’t have to worry about the others either. Hange’s practically bonded to her girlfriend and Farlan’s not into Omegas. If they don’t hit it off, it’s not like it will be a problem, but it’d be kinda cool if they did.”

“I’ll… I’ll think about it… It’d be cool to see a practise… But I really wanna see you play live…” Armin said then huffed, “Plus I gotta make sure all your fans know you have an Omega and you’re off the market!” Armin began to pout just thinking about any Beta or Omega throwing themselves at Mike. He was certain with how attractive the Alpha was, it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence and knowing that made Armin feel… not good. 

Mike snorted, “I wouldn’t worry about that Angelcake, I don’t really mingle with the Omega fans much; they’re usually after Levi anyway. Even if there are some after me, I’m not interested and I’ll be sure they know.” He paused for a moment, laying his head back against his headboard and closing his eyes, picturing the pretty blonde Omega, “You can even mark me some more if you want. I like it when you do it. Like even though I showered, I can still smell you on me. And you smell really, really nice you know.” He really did and his lips had been so soft and sweet like his scent and his skin had been so smooth, delicate and warm under the Alpha's fingertips… And he should probably stop thinking about it… at least while he was on the phone with the Omega.

Armin giggled then made himself comfortable in the small nest of blankets in the corner of his king sized bed. “You must really like apples then… It’s not really a common scent, but most people like the fruit so my scent attracts more attention…” Armin said with a sigh then thought about their scent marking, “Your scent is amazing too… It’s like walking through a forest… I can still smell it on my skin. Eren could barely touch me… He said I smelled bad and getting close made him feel weird. So your mark musta been strong…” Armin thought for a moment as he looked up at his ceiling. “Could your band mates smell me too?” 

“Yeahhh, they were teasing me about it all through practice, but only ‘cause it’s never been a thing before with me. They’re all totally supportive though, can’t wait to meet the Omega that managed to catch hold of me,” the Alpha answered, relieved for the distraction of the conversation, “It’s not like it’s anything to be embarrassed about, though, my mom kept giving me these _looks_ at dinner and I’m pretty sure she put a box of condoms on my dresser while I was in the shower. It had to be her, my dad wouldn’t have left them out in plain view. I love her, but she’s so fucking weird sometimes.”

Armin was listening intently until the word ‘condoms’ filtered through the line. He immediately choked on his spit and coughed and hacked. “C-Con-Condoms?” he finally managed to squeak, feeling like his entire body was on fire from the embarrassment. Armin was so caught up in the newness of their romance, he hadn't actually thought about _that_ part. 

The stuttered and strained response immediately caught Mike’s attention and he realized what he’d said, what it implied. “Shit, um no, I mean, yes, condoms, but like we don’t need them,” he backpedaled, his own embarrassment heating his skin, “Right now, I meant, we don’t need them _right now_...” He shaded his eyes with his unoccupied hand, inhaled and exhaled a harsh breath, trying to figure out how to somehow make the awkward turn in their conversation _not_ so awkward and failing miserably. “No pressure or anything. It’s probably just a good idea to have them in case though. That was probably my mom’s thought, even if we don’t need them yet, if and when we do, we’ll be prepared, you know,” he finished, still covering his eyes and sinking back even further into his bed, sure he was just making things worse. He was so flustered now. It wasn’t like he was a virgin though he was quite sure Armin was, but he’d never felt so strongly about anyone he’d been with before; everything with Armin was so vivid and intense and he really really didn’t want to mess it up. He didn’t want the Omega to think he was only after sex or something.

Armin bit his lip and closed his eyes, feeling his blood race through his veins as his heart pounded in his chest. He shook his head, forgetting that Mike couldn’t see him, mouth gaping at the sudden burst of information. “I haven’t… um… I’ve never…” Armin stumbled, trying to tell Mike he was a virgin, “Have… Have you ever?” 

“I have… I kind of figured that you hadn’t and that’s cool. I’m not… I mean, I’m okay with the pace we’re going at, just so you know,” Mike answered honestly, finally dropping his hand from his eyes, looking up at his ceiling, “Are you nervous about it? It’s okay if you are.”

“Oh…” Armin said, his tone decidedly dejected. He flopped backwards into his bed then grabbed a pillow to squeeze to his chest as he considered Mike’s question. “I haven’t really… You know, thought about it actually um… _happening_ outside of I don’t know… Fantasizing? I guess?” Armin tried to explain then groaned as he chewed on his lip, “That probably doesn’t make sense… It wasn’t… It wasn’t a possibility before… So I didn’t… Consider it too deeply.” Armin felt so awkward, he wanted to scream into his pillow but refrained, holding it in. 

Mike hummed, picking up the dejection in the Omega's tone, but unsure what had caused it in the first place; he must have said something wrong… He frowned as he thought it over. 

“I get it. Honestly, I never really gave it much thought either ‘cause even when I did it, it was kind of I dunno, empty, like something was missing probably because I couldn't use all my senses. Like none of them ever complained, but it was kind of like an obligation for me I guess. I liked them enough not to wanna disappoint them, but like I was kind of detached and numb and the relationship usually ended pretty quick afterwards. I just kind of stopped looking instead of doing it again… Then I met you,” Mike said, voice becoming a quiet murmur again, “And it kind of scares me how much I want you, but like in a kind of good way, like it's supposed to be like that ‘cause you want me too…” He went quiet for a second before he apologized, “Sorry, I'm not trying to be a creep, it's just, everything with you isn't like anything I've felt before. I really like you and I don't want to do or not do anything that might make you reconsider being with me.”

Armin was quiet for way longer than was polite, unaware of how much Mike was sweating on the other end of the line. He was too busy thinking about everything the Alpha had said. Armin was a thinker and he hated responding to things without taking at least a moment to mull over the content. “You’re not a creep,” he finally said, smiling as his face flushed a deep red on his pale skin, “I didn’t think about it before… But I’m thinking about it now… So um… I guess it’s good you have stuff… To be prepared…” Armin hoped the implication was clear; he wanted Mike just as much as the Alpha wanted him. 

Mike inhaled audibly and swallowed before he could figure out how to get his mouth to work as his mind went to all sorts of places it shouldn't have been. Armin had just made it pretty clear that there wasn't an if, which left only a when and the Alpha really liked those options. “That's good then, mm, maybe we should switch to a safer topic now… I'm umm only in my towel and it's kind of… It's just not really _helping_...” Helping _what_ , he didn't say, but he was sure Armin could guess, trying to ignore the rush of heat beneath his skin. And it was bad because he could still smell him and he remembered how his lips had tasted and Armin's voice was right in his ear and if he kept his eyes closed, he could almost believe the Omega was there with him. That definitely wasn't fucking _helping_... And he really didn't want either of them to be uncomfortable.

It took a moment for Armin to understand what Mike meant but his imagination was racing way ahead of his comprehension to supply him with a pretty vivid picture of the Alpha in a towel. “Why are you…” Armin began before he cut himself off because he remembered that the Alpha had just showered. Trying to come up with a different topic he blurted out in a rush, “I’m in my nightgown. It’s blue and has white bunnies on it… It’s really soft!” Was this a safer topic? Armin didn’t know but he needed to stop thinking about Mike in a towel before the burning in his stomach became any worse. 

Mike made a breathy sound, shifting on his bed restlessly. Armin's panties probably matched the nightgown...“That sounds really… I bet you look really cute in that… are you getting ready for bed?” the Alpha asked, pretending he couldn't hear the depth of his own strained voice. The imagery didn't help in the least, but he knew Armin wasn't deliberately trying to tease him and so he did his best to ignore the persistent throb that was now proudly tenting his towel and pressed on so that he could properly wish his Omega goodnight. Hopefully…

Armin couldn’t help but squeeze his knees together at the sound of Mike’s voice. Something about it made his skin tingle and his stomach cramp in a way that reminded him of when he was in heat. “I, um, no…” Armin said, his voice a bit breathy and a touch whiny, “I just… I unno… I like to be comfy so I wear stuff like this often at home… I have delicate skin so I like soft materials like silk or cotton…” His free hand shifted to rub the material of his gown over his aching stomach with a little sigh, “I like how it feels…” 

“Yeahhh, makes sense since your skin’s really soft… really pretty when you blush too,” the Alpha murmured dreamily, spreading his legs a bit and tucking his unoccupied hand behind his head to keep it from wandering as he recalled just how milky and smooth the Omega’s skin was. Armin was really so lovely. Obscurely he made a mental note to buy softer sheets for his bed.

“Well that’s good that you like it,” Armin said with a giggle, unable to stop squirming, “‘Cause I always seem to be blushing around you. I’m blushing right now and you aren’t even here…” 

Mike chuckled huskily, replying in a vaguely teasing, but fond tone, “I can’t imagine why.” He was quiet for a breath, wetting his lips and swallowing again before he exhaled, “I wish you were here right now.” 

“I don’t,” Armin said as he sat up, voice filled with indignation, “You got me imagining you practically naked and having sex with you and now I’m flustered and beet red and… I have an overactive imagination okay? If I go into heat just because of your stupid attractiveness, I’m gonna be angry!” Armin was breathing heavily into the phone after his outburst knowing that he was going to regret saying that outloud but he waited for Mike’s reply none the less. 

The Alpha groaned lowly, unable to keep still in his sheets as the scent of his own arousal mixed with the alluring wisps of Armin’s scent that still clung to him filled his room. He shook his head unconsciously, “That’s… Could I really cause you to...?” He should really stop talking, stop asking because he was starting to forget why he shouldn’t be in the first place.

“I… don’t know…” Armin said, losing his steam since he wasn’t expecting Mike’s question. “I’m… _sensitive_ to Alphas even on suppressants…” he explained even though it was embarrassing. The Omega hesitated for a moment, trying to decide what he wanted to say. “I smelled like preheat after you marked me… My… My mom told me… It’s supposed to be common in compatible matches…” 

“That’s true…” Mike couldn’t even explain the heady sense of pride and satisfaction he got from that knowledge. Health class had covered these things, but he’d never really thought he’d experience it given the circumstances. “Have you… Mmn... What happens if I end up causing you to go into heat?” he bit his lip after the question had fled his mouth and tried to justify that he should know what Armin wanted to do in such a circumstance. If that happened while they were together… 

Armin’s free hand clutched his nightgown as he shifted once again where he sat. “I… I don’t want my first time to be while I’m in heat… I wouldn’t remember it that way,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady as he told the Alpha what he wanted, “I wanna remember having sex with you…” 

“Yeah, I definitely want you to remember… But um, I could, if you wanted, I wouldn’t mind taking care of you if that happened,” Mike replied, voice a little more breathless than it had been as his skin prickled… There were a lot of things an Alpha could do for their Omega during a heat that didn’t include intercourse and knotting and if Armin would trust him with it, Mike was so there for it. Even just the innocent stuff sounded pretty good.

Armin’s eyes widened and he made a little whining sound as he began to imagine Mike taking care of him during a heat. “You… You could control yourself? Not knot me when I’m ass up begging for it?” asked a little breathlessly as his hand began to knead at the flesh of his thigh, “Not many Alphas can resist an Omega in heat…” 

“I think so. I had to learn how to control my instincts when I first started showing signs of scent sensitivity when I was a kid. It’s harder with you, but it’ll get easier over time,” the Alpha’s response was a bit hoarse, picking up the breathy quality to the Omega’s and excited by the imagery Armin’s words instigated, but he meant what he said, “You’d be safe with me Angelcake. I’d take such good care of you.” And now he’d spiralled into just how he would be taking care of his Omega and he _had_ to adjust himself, the hand he’d been stubbornly keeping behind his head slipped down to his lap, just to move the towel. And he didn’t mean to make a sound, but when the barrier was gone and his fingers lingered probably a minute longer than they should have, a husky little growl crawled up his throat.

Cutting the sound off abruptly, he drew his hand away and settled it over his belly instead, apologizing awkwardly, “Sorry, just, I’m… Ummmm…”

The growl pierced Armin right to the stomach, making his breath hitch then a small mewl escaped in answer. “Can we… can we make out next time? I wanna… I wanna feel your tongue in my mouth,” he asked, dazed. It seemed like Armin was much more confident on the phone then he’d ever be in person; how the hell did he actually manage to voice that desire aloud? 

As if he’d say no to Armin’s request, especially when the Omega had that tone in his voice. “Yeah… Yeah, we can definitely do that,” Mike agreed without hesitation, licking his lips and shifting his hips unconsciously, keeping his eyes firmly closed; if he looked at his dick, he was gonna have to touch it and so it was probably just better not too. He’d been craving another taste since the first one. “We can do whatever you want next time, no interruptions… Are you free tomorrow?”

“I am… Can I come over?” he asked, hoping that if they were going to hang out they'd be somewhere private. Armin definitely didn’t want to make out while they were in public. 

“I was just gonna ask if you wanted to,” the Alpha chuckled breathily, hand rubbing up and down his own muscled belly restlessly as he continued, already imagining Armin in his bed, “Everyone should be out of the house by one; I’ll come pick you up, how’s that sound?”

“Good… I’ll see you tomorrow then…” Armin said, suddenly feeling the need to get off the phone, “Have a good sleep…”

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Angelcake,” Mike sighed, feeling heavy and too warm, both disappointed and relieved to be bidding the Omega goodnight, lingering a breath or two longer on the line. He could hear the urgency in Armin’s voice and that only made the throbbing between his legs worse, knowing, just fucking _sure_ that the cause of it was the same one crawling feverishly under his skin.

Armin dropped his phone then picked it back up, quickly sending out a last text before all he could think about was the fire in his belly or the heavy heat between his thighs. 

_Angelcake:_ don’t forget you promised... whatever I want… sweet dreams

Just the thought of what was going to happen made Armin shiver and then a gasp swept through him as his apple scent increased tenfold. Looking down and lifting his nightgown, Armin saw the darkened colour of his slick coated underwear. “O-Oh…” he said to the silence of his dark and lonely bedroom. 

If the text hadn’t come so soon after they’d hung up, Mike might not have gotten the chance to see and respond to it, before he dropped his phone on his nightstand and his hands found other places to be.

**Mike <3**: I’ll remember. Whatever you want… Sleep tight Angelcake <3


	3. Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty boys kissing ahead...

Armin didn’t sleep well, too full of adrenalin after he got off the phone. So suffered through hours of fitful sleep and ended up sitting up in his bed to open his window, watching the sunrise over the lake. He told himself he was just enjoying the scenery, unwilling to think about the number of times he had gotten himself off to the thought of having sex with Mike. Or how excited he was to see the Alpha that afternoon. 

By noon, Armin was already outside sitting on the front step, wearing black tights, and a pink oversized sweater with a white tank top underneath. He left his hair down for once, but he kept having to tuck it behind his ears every few minutes. It was silly to be waiting that early for Mike to show up, especially with how chilly it was that day for August, but he couldn’t help himself. The Omega didn’t want to do anything but wait for his Alpha to show up so they could spend the afternoon alone together for the first time. 

Mike’s goodnight message wasn’t the last the Alpha ended up sending to his Omega; sometime in the early hours when he’d finally been lying still and quiet in his bed, catching his breath again, he’d composed a few inspired poetic lines and sent them before finally bedding down for the remainder of the night. His dreams were filled with blue eyes and sweet saccharine sighs and it was no wonder when he woke up hard again in the morning. 

He didn’t even sleep in despite how late it’d been before he managed to fall asleep. He stripped his bed, showered, tossed the bedding into the wash (considering the state of it), double checked everyone’s plans for the day and left before ten-thirty, heading to the mall. He returned closer to noon with not one but two new sets of sheets and a comforter; it had taken him almost the entirety of that time just to pick something out that he thought would suit his Omega’s delicate skin. They’d been expensive, but Mike had the money and he was more than happy enough to spend it purely for the benefit and comfort of his Omega. He definitely wanted Armin to feel at home in his bed and he thought the soft lavender and cloud grey would suit the both of them just fine.

He took way too much time to dress his bed in them and ended up rolling around in them to cover over the scent of newness that clung to them conspicuously and was too sterile for his liking. By the time he heard Levi’s motorcycle peel away from their driveway, it was half past and he was abruptly in a rush to go pick up Armin. The first and last thought as he pulled out of the driveway in his navy blue pickup was that he hoped the Omega liked the sheets.

Armin had his head in the clouds once again, going over conversations and having imaginary ones in his head. He was startled out of them by the sound of a pick up as it drove up the hilled driveway of the estate. Armin bolted upright, but ended up stumbling down two steps because he’d been sitting out in the cold for so long his feet and hands had gone numb. That didn’t stop him from reaching up to wave at Mike in greeting then dashing towards the truck as soon as it was barely in park. As Mike opened the door and hopped out, Armin threw himself into the Alpha’s arms, unable to stop from purring and nuzzling his chilly skin into Mike’s warmth. The Omega was _so_ happy to see the Alpha again. 

The Alpha’s appreciative approval rumbled in his chest as he caught the Omega, holding Armin off his feet as he gave him a squeeze of his own and inhaled the scent of him deeply. “I missed you too Angelcake,” he exhaled warmly against the side of Armin’s neck, lips warmer against the chill of the Omega’s skin, and his brow furrowed a bit in concern, “You’re cold, how long have you been waiting?” 

“I don’t know! I lost track of time,” Armin answered offhandedly, still nuzzling into Mike’s face, “You’re so warm!” 

“I don’t mind sharing the heat,” Mike said agreeably, rubbing his hands up and down Armin’s sides over his clothing, chasing the chill from his skin. “I kind of lost track of time too. I was almost late. I spent so much time thinking about you coming over that I almost forgot to come get you on time,” he admitted a moment later, giving the Omega a decidedly shy look, watching him from under his lashes and half-smiling. He really wanted to kiss him then and scent him, but he didn’t think it was really a good idea to do it right there on Armin’s lawn; he didn’t want the Omega’s parents getting the wrong idea if anyone happened to see them.

“I guess we have that in common… Both get stuck in our own heads,” Armin said with a smile, giving Mike a quick kiss on the cheek before he started to wiggle, wanting to be let down. Once his toes were set on the ground, the Omega ran around the truck to the passenger side and hopped in, breathing in deeply the scent of his Alpha that now surrounded him. He was already buckled in the front seat and smiled as Mike got in as well. “Sorry… I’m just really excited,” Armin apologized as he vibrated in his seat, “I’ve been waiting all day.” 

“You definitely don’t need to apologize for that. The feeling is mutual, trust me,” Mike said, looking sidelong at the Omega as he turned the key in the ignition and the truck rumbled to life. He buckled his seatbelt one-handed as he pulled out of the driveway and turned back in the direction from which he’d come. “You can put the radio on if you want, I’m not picky,” he offered as he began the drive back across town, grateful that the traffic was pretty mild for the hour; most of the tourists must be having lunch or something.

“It’s okay,” Armin said, looking down at his hands shyly, rubbing them together then placing them between his thighs to warm up as they drove, “I guess I’m one of those people that would rather sit in silence… I do like music… I just never seem to like the radio… Full of ads and stuff…” The Omega wrinkled his nose then added, “My parents have like satellite radio, but it’s even worse… They play the same songs over and over and over again until it makes me wanna scream when I hear the music in a grocery store or somethin’... I guess that’s weird though…” 

“Nah it's not weird, I get you. The band's demo is in the CD player if you want to give that a whirl, it's ad free and definitely doesn't play in any grocery store I've been to,” the Alpha said, flashing the Omega a smile before his attention returned to the road ahead. He didn't really mind either way.

Armin’s eyes widened before he reached forward to press play on the CD. He was going to hear Mike’s music and he was so fucking excited he was trembling again. Holding his breath, he waited for the first notes to begin, then exhaled as the instruments finally rang out. The music was aggressive but melodic, the lyrics were blunt but truthful, and even though Armin had never listened to music like it before, the Omega was instantly captivated. He sat back against his seat with his eyes closed to experience the sound and lost himself in the CD so fully that he was confused when the music was suddenly cut off. When did they get to Mike’s house? Armin was so focused, he hadn’t even realized how much time had passed and how many songs they’d gone through. 

Mike came around the front of his truck and opened Armin’s door for him, peering in over it at the Omega. “You coming Angelcake?” he asked with a charming smile and affection in his honeyed eyes. 

“You write the lyrics… don’t you?” Armin asked, unbuckling his seatbelt and hopping out, looking up at Mike expectantly. From the poems Mike had sent him, he could just tell. 

“Yeah, well me and Levi do mostly,” Mike answered nonchalantly, closing the door behind the Omega before he offered him a hand. “Did you like it? The music I mean?” he continued as he led Armin inside the large, old house.

Armin beamed up at Mike with an enthusiastic nod. “Yeah! I really did… It was so melodic for punk music… Now I really wanna hear you play live!” When they walked into Mike’s house Armin stiffened for a moment as three unfamiliar Alphan scents surrounded him, but he immediately shook it off with the help of Mike’s cedar scent. He looked around for a moment before he toed off his shoes then bent over to place them neatly out of the way. 

The Alpha smiled, one hand raising to rub the back of his neck bashfully, flattered by the Omega's words.”That's good, you're welcome anytime,” he paused a second in debate before he continued, shifting the topic and fidgeting a bit, “Soo do you want the grand tour? Or anything to eat or drink or do you just wanna hang out in my room for a while?” He was starting to get a little nervous and maybe just a little excited; Armin was going to be in his room, his bed, the sheets Mike had picked out just for him and he was sure it would be so much better than what he’d imagined the night before. He would be smelling him on his bed and skin for days after even when the Omega wasn't with him and that made a warm rush roll through his belly. And he wondered if Armin had thought about being in Mike's bed too. He must have; that just made him wonder what Armin had imagined and the warmth in his gut got a little warmer.

Armin stood up straight then looked down as he played with the strings of his hoodie, the eagerness in his scent unmistakeable. “Um… hang out in your room,” he said, looking up at Mike through his long pale lashes, “Unless there’s something else you wanted to do first…” Armin hoped the Alpha said no because all he wanted was to be alone with Mike in his room. But he was too embarrassed to put it that bluntly, especially with Mike in the flesh right in front of him. Where did all the confidence he had on the phone go? Armin could use some right now. 

“Nope, I’m all yours Angelcake, for a couple of uninterrupted hours at least,” Mike said, smiling a bit broader as he reached to take Armin’s hand in his again and tug him along with a boyish eagerness, “My room’s upstairs.”

The Alpha’s room was at the end of the hall on the right, decently sized with Mike’s bed pressed parallel to the wall beneath a curtained window that was partially open and letting in the cool but not uncomfortable breeze from outside, though it did nothing to lighten the woodsy scent of the Alpha that clung to the space. There was a dresser next to a large closet across from the foot his bed, his guitar on a stand with a stool and desk situated on its other side, posters plastered all over the walls for bands, movies, and books. And running the entire length of the right side walls were shelves filled with books, series neatly organized and split up by a number of figurines of mythical creatures Mike had made and painted over the years. The walls were a minty green and there were christmas lights strung up along the ceiling, lending a relaxing bluish hue to the room as he pushed the door open and gestured for his Omega to precede him. 

“Make yourself at home.”

Armin stepped into the room, walking on his tiptoes again without realizing it and moving like a skittish deer. He couldn’t help but take in a deep breath, unable to stop himself from inhaling the scent of his Alpha then sighed, enjoying being in Mike’s space and how his apple scent was mixing with the cedar. 

He spun on spot twice before he turned back to Mike. “I like it… It’s even better than my own room… My room is too big and empty at the lake house,” Armin said, lifting a hand to twirl a lock of hair nervously around his finger. He bit his bottom lip as his eyes drifted down to Mike’s lips, shifting from one foot to the other as a sudden flush lifted on his cheeks. What was he supposed to do now? How did he begin their make out session? Was he supposed to just tackle Mike into the bed? Armin could _never_ be that forward even if he really wanted to. Would the Alpha tackle him? Doubtful, even if Armin _wanted_ him too. 

“Oh yeah… I keep forgetting you don't live here permanently,” Mike answered offhandedly, slipping into the room behind Armin and closing the door quietly. “Mm, do you maybe wanna watch a movie or something and chill in bed?” He asked, shifting awkwardly on his feet and biting his lip, aware and responding to the nervous anticipation in his Omega's scent. Maybe they could just start with a cuddle and see what happened from there. He still wanted to kiss him, _desperately_ , but that was kind of the problem, he was psyching himself out just thinking about it. He needed to just relax before he did anything dumb.

“That’s a great idea,” agreed Armin with a bright smile, jumping on the offer instantly then turning to dash to the bed and hop on. The Omega thought he’d get comfy while Mike set up the movie, especially since Mike’s bed is where he’d wanted to be in the first place. As he crawled to the wall, his hands slid over the sheets, the feel making him pause. On all fours on the bed, Armin looked over his shoulder to grin at Mike, “Your sheets are so soft! Where did you get them?” 

Mike slipped over to his desk as soon as the Omega agreed, retrieving his laptop and opening it while still standing. He glanced over at Armin and his heart did a weird skip, double beat thing in his chest, fingers twitching on the keyboard as his eyes crawled up and down the arch of the Omega's back. And it took way too damn long for him to answer the question; he couldn't remember what it was Armin had asked at first. He took a couple unconscious steps towards the bed and had to swallow twice before he could finally spit out an answer, pretending he didn't hear the hoarseness in his own voice or feel the heat in his skin, “There's a little bedding boutique in the mall… it's called ‘Sleeping Beauty’. I um… just bought them. I wanted you to be comfortable.”

Armin blinked then moved to turn to Mike, sitting back on his ankles. “You bought an entire bedding set for me?” he asked, blush darkening as he cocked his head to the right to display his scent gland unconsciously, “That was so sweet of you! You didn’t… You definitely didn’t have to! But I really appreciate it…” He looked down as his hands smoothed over the sheets once more; they were _nice_. Maybe even nicer than his own. He giggled with giddiness then flopped over and began rubbing his cheek against the comforter. “So _soft_ ,” he mewled, clearly unable to stop himself. 

Mike had to swallow again, and shifted his feet, standing at the side of the bed and looking down at his Omega sprawled over the surface of it; the muted colours suited him just as the Alpha’d thought they would. “I guess I did, but if you plan to spend time in my bed, you shouldn’t be uncomfortable. And I really like the idea of your scent on them. My other ones would’ve been too rough for your skin,” he explained, forcibly pulling his eyes away from the Omega, cheeks flushed with more than just embarrassment and looking blankly at the laptop screen that had netflix pulled up already. He was just trying to buy a little time to convince himself it would be alright to sit on the bed with Armin; he might get an erection, but he couldn’t just remain standing awkwardly where he was and staring. He’d get one anyway. And besides, he really really wanted to be in his bed with the Omega. “What are you in the mood to watch?” he added, fidgeting and pretending to read over titles while his attention was centered around the petite blonde currently cuddling his pillow and comforter and spreading the sweetened scent of apples through the already woodsy cedar that dominated the room.

Armin had a hard time forcing himself to stop rubbing against Mike’s sheets, but he managed, sitting up with his hair a little mussed and his eyes a little glazed. He shook his head to rid himself of the instincts calling him to keep rolling around in Mike’s bed and cover the entire thing with his scent, then tucked his hair behind his ears as he bit his lip, trying to come up with an answer. The question was complicated. He didn’t want anything that would keep Mike’s focus off of him, the movie was just an excuse to cuddle up with his Alpha. Well at least Armin thought of it that way, hopefully Mike did too. “Um… I really like those nature documentaries on Netflix,” Armin said, giving Mike a tentative smile. He’d seen all of them many times, so there was no risk of missing out on anything while he obsessed over the Alpha that would hopefully be sitting right next to him. Thank god Mike had a small bed; there would be no excuse to sit close on Armin’s king at home.

“Sure thing,” Mike answered agreeably, clicking the first one that came up on his list. It wouldn’t have mattered what Armin picked, the Alpha very much doubted his wholehearted attention would be anywhere but on the Omega that was likely to be pressed so close to him pretty soon.

He inhaled, exhaled and slipped onto his bed, settling against the headboard, stretching his legs out and setting the laptop safely over his lap. He felt pretty confident that the placement was the solution to the erection situation and he relaxed a bit, scent spicy with a mix of nervous anticipation, interest and invitation as he finally looked back at the Omega, not touching him, but wanting to. He seriously hoped Armin was a cuddler.

Armin hesitated for a moment before he crawled over to Mike and sat cross legged beside him, his thigh touching the Alpha’s and his arm just shy of contact. He wanted to sit closer, he’d probably even prefer sitting right in Mike’s lap, but he couldn’t get himself to do it. He ended up just fidgeting while he worked up the courage, pulling on his hoodie’s strings, twirling his fingers in his hair and wiggling his toes. Mike looked over at him in question and Armin gave him a nervous smile with a nod then the Alpha hit play. 

His mind raced as the beginning of a penguin documentary started, trying to figure out how to get closer until he realized it was kind of awkward to watch the screen while it was stationed on top of Mike’s lap. _Perfect,_ he thought as he smiled to himself. 

Wiggling closer, Armin pressed himself against Mike’s side and leaned into the Alpha, acting like he was trying to get a better angle to watch the movie. “This okay? I’m not… I’m not blocking your view?” he asked, giving Mike a quick, side-eyed glance, “It’s just… Kinda hard to see…”

It was more than _okay…_ The Alpha intuitively maneuvered his arm around the Omega, drawing him in against his side more comfortably, resting his cheek on the crown of Armin’s head, breathing him in and ignoring the stirring in his belly. “It’s perfect,” he answered, hand settling over the curve of Armin’s hip with tender possessiveness as he slouched down a bit further in the bed so that Armin could rest his head comfortably against Mike’s shoulder and chest. 

And it was good like that, natural, like Armin was supposed to fit there and the Alpha could practically feel the Omega’s scent impressing itself on his skin, experiencing the still unfamiliar sensation again more intimately than the last time, and it was so unbelievably satisfying, unlike anything Mike had had the privilege of experiencing before. It made everything with Armin that much more precious to the Alpha. Armin had what had always been missing and he refused to lose it now that he’d found it. Slow as he generally was, Mike was falling hard and fast for the little blonde.

_SUCCESS!_ Armin squealed in his mind and nearly screamed out loud. His heart was pounding and he couldn’t stop grinning, basking in the firmness Mike was holding him with and the warmth the Alpha was providing. Now onto step three; make out! Unfortunately he was even more stumped with this phase of his plan then he was all the ones preceding it and just the thought made him fidget once again, glancing up at Mike every few moments, hoping the Alpha wouldn’t notice. 

This time, Armin couldn’t really think of anything though, becoming more and more tense as the movie dragged on. Or maybe he couldn’t think because Mike was so close and he could smell the Alpha’s scent so clearly? Either way, the Omega made no progress in the half hour or so since they’d begun to cuddle. It felt like time was ticking away at Armin and he knew it would be so awkward if the movie managed to end without any progress. It was awkward _now_. Especially when Mike was now glancing down at Armin with concern and the Omega was beginning to sweat.

_Shit!_ Armin couldn’t be sweaty when they made out! That was gross. In his panic, the Omega sat up a bit with his hands already on the edge of his sweater before he looked at Mike straight on for the first time since the movie started. “Do you mind if I take my sweater off? I’m wearing a tank top underneath,” he said, hoping to god Mike would say yes, and praying that he didn’t have pit stains. 

“Why would I mind?” Mike questioned with a half smile and a teasing fondness in his tone as his hand slipped to the small of Armin's back when the other teen shifted to look at him properly. He very much doubted he’d ever mind Armin removing layers from between them. It was a funny thing to him for the Omega to even ask his permission for something like that. Mike wasn't likely to ever tell those blue eyes no.

“I don’t know… Just checking,” Armin explained, then stuck his tongue out at the Alpha for teasing him. The Omega pulled the sweater up over his head to reveal a white spaghetti strapped undershirt that dipped low in the front to display the pale soft skin of his collarbones, neck, and upper chest. The shirt stuck to Armin’s pink sweater, so as he pulled, it came up as well, partially revealing his lower back. The Omega was too busy worrying about sweat stains to notice, tossing his sweater to the side and pulling the shirt back down without much thought. He smoothed down his hair since the sweater had ruffled it, then sat back into Mike once again with a deep sigh. Maybe they weren’t going to make out? Maybe Mike didn’t want to. Armin should be happy just being close to the Alpha. 

Mike wanted to kiss him, forgot that his laptop was playing a documentary in his lap and everything aside the Omega when his fingertips met skin as Armin pulled off his sweater. The Alpha leaned forward some unconsciously as Armin adjusted it, chasing the smoothness of his spine beneath the thin cotton. Because he'd shifted, when Armin pressed against him again, it brought their faces closer together; it wouldn't really be any more than a few inches and their lips could be touching...

As he’d been thinking it, the hand on Armin's back climbed higher until Mike's fingers thread through the silky strands at the back of the Omega's head and cradled it as he tilted him back a bit, other hand finding its way to the Omega's waist, just resting there as he finally gave in to the craving desire he’d been delaying stubbornly. It hadn't seemed like the right time before and he’d been too nervous to do it properly, but now he wasn't. It was instinctive, the Omega's scent was a little nervous like his own had been, but inviting and wanting. And he didn't ask him because he already knew Armin wanted him too.

“Mmnf,” was the muffled noise Armin made when their lips met, eyes wide with shock as Mike leaned in since it was completely unexpected. He was just about to give up and Mike had managed to surprise him once again. Armin’s eyes fluttered closed as his hands found Mike’s shoulders for balance, as the kiss continued on while the Omega’s lips began to tremble. They weren't even moving, but Armin swore to god it felt like fireworks. Or a volcanic eruption. Or... something big and earth shattering. He wished it would never end. 

Mike didn't push further, just held him and kissed him, almost chaste at first then open-mouthed, sharing breaths between the press of their lips. Every sense was completely focused on the Omega, sneaking glances through his lashes, listening, tasting, and he smelled so sweet and felt so good everywhere they touched. He wanted to touch him more and when a low growl rolled through his chest, he had to break away before he couldn't. Breathing heavily and tingling all over as his skin flushed darker, hotter than it’d been previously and he definitely had an erection now, as if he could help it; he set his eyes back on the screen, licking his lips and swallowing a couple times, still tasting the Omega in his mouth as he tried to get a hold of himself. It definitely hadn't been such a task before. His scent probably gave him away, but like the erection, he couldn't really do anything about it, embarrassingly telling as it may be.

Armin chased Mike’s lips as he pulled back, but the Alpha turned completely away from the Omega and back to their movie like they hadn’t just been kissing. Swallowing a confused whine, Armin hesitated a moment, catching his breath before he settled against Mike once again, turning so that he was laying on his side facing his boyfriend. It felt amazing, but maybe they weren’t supposed to do it for that long? Armin felt like he could make out with Mike for hours; just the thought had him shifting and squeezing his thighs together. 

Only a couple of minutes had passed before Armin was sick of pretending to watch the screen. He kept glancing up at the side of Mike’s face and wiggling closer, but the Alpha never turned towards him, keeping his eyes firmly on the laptop. So the Omega began to openly stare, mapping Mike’s strong jaw and almost drooling over the hint of stubble. His eyes trailed down the Alpha’s neck, to his broad chest, then down to his abdomen. Armin couldn’t help but lift a hand to gently rest on Mike’s belly, wondering if he’d be pushed away. 

Firm muscle fluttered beneath the Omega's hand and the Alpha's jaw twitched as he swallowed again. He could feel Armin's eyes on him and he could hear the hitch in his own breath. He didn't look at Armin, but he did smile a bit as he slipped his fingers up under the hem of the Omega's tank top to caress calloused fingertips up and down the soft curve of his side in flirtatious retaliation to the tentatively teasing touch from his Omega.

Armin shivered and his back arched as Mike touched his delicate skin, but he didn’t move away, nuzzling his head into where it was pillowed on the Alpha’s chest and bit his lip to hide his grin. His eyes dropped to his hand as he pressed more firmly then slid it upwards to Mike’s chest, his movement achingly slow. He wanted the Alpha to look at him, to give Armin his undivided attention. The Omega would turn those amber eyes on him, and hopefully when he got his way, they would be filled with hunger. 

Mike tilted his head some, glancing at the Omega from under his lashes, a warm, foresty green tint entering the ochered depths, smile broadening ever so slightly as the Omega’s hands began to wander. His shirt rode up as Armin’s hand slid up his chest, revealing the dark blonde hairs that trailed from beneath his navel and disappeared beneath the loose waistband of his jeans, the ticklish sensation in contrast to the pressure of Armin’s delicate hand on the Alpha’s hard torso making the stirring in his gut shift restlessly and the throbbing between his thighs became a little harder to ignore. A guttural hum rumbled in his chest, voicing his appreciative approval as his scent grew heavier with it and his own fingers reciprocated by trailing up Armin’s arm, over his pale shoulder, tracing the finest smattering of freckles that spread so prettily across the milky skin and further still to caress along the Omega’s nape.

Armin’s eyes fluttered upwards at the growl, meeting the Alpha’s eyes as his hand trailed back down to slide over Mike’s exposed skin along the top of the Alpha’s jeans. He could feel the flexing of muscle under his touch so he repeated the motion, Armin’s fingers following the band of the Alpha’s exposed underwear and even daring to dip further down. When Mike’s fingers trailed over his shoulder, Armin tilted his head to the side, purposely baring his neck to the Alpha in invitation. 

Mike turned his head to properly look over the Omega, no longer attempting to remain sly about it. He needed to see, and he abruptly, intensely needed to be closer, touch him more, kiss him more, taste him, _feel_ him. He smelled so good, it made the Alpha's mouth water and he had to do something, preferably one or all of those things he desperately wanted. And it started with moving the damn laptop off his almost aching crotch, it's weight having become uncomfortably heavy on his stiff and way too eager dick. 

He didn't even look away from Armin as he set it aside on the nightstand, neither drawing attention to nor trying to hide the telltale bulge of his arousal in his jeans and then he was still for a moment, like he wasn't sure how to proceed and then all at once, Armin moved and he knew.

The Omega sat up and threw a leg over Mike’s hips to straddle the Alpha’s lap, unable to contain his desire or instinct now that he knew for sure Mike wanted him after seeing the bulge that had been hidden by the laptop. His scent was heady and desperate, over taken by spice as he looked at Mike with dilated eyes and heaving breaths. “You promised,” Armin said, his voice breathy but firm before he leaned in to press a kiss to the Alpha’s lips as his hands lifted to cup vaguely stubbled cheeks. “Mike… _you promised_ ,” he whispered once again into the Alpha’s mouth. 

He _had_ made a promise, and Mike was never so fucking ecstatic to keep one in probably all his life as his large hands settled heavily over the Omega's hips and kneaded firmly. He leaned up to meet Armin’s seeking mouth, his responding growl muffled by the heated embrace of their lips as his hips rolled up beneath the press of Armin's backside of their own accord, unable to keep still when his skin was begging for friction. His scent mingled with the Omega's eagerly, reminding the Alpha of Autumn at the orchard, but headier with mutual tones of arousal. And he couldn't even say anything because he couldn't stop kissing him long enough to form a single word, growling breathily between the presses of their lips and tapering to a dulcet hum when he dipped his tongue into Armin's mouth to better taste him.

Armin gasped at the feeling of Mike’s tongue, his mouth popping open wider to give the Alpha more room to explore on accident. The Omega wasn’t complaining though; this was exactly what he’d wanted, what he’d been fantasizing about since their first kiss. Armin’s hands fell to clutch at Mike’s shirt, fisting in the material and probably stretching out the fabric, trying to pull the Alpha closer. He was so caught up in the delicious slide of Mike’s tongue as it licked into his mouth, he didn’t even notice that he had begun to slick, the unmistakable scent of it flooding the Alpha’s room. 

The rush of honey-sweet slick had the Alpha growling again, louder and with a certain instinctive carnal quality to the tone and his hands migrated. He was lost in Armin’s kiss, breaking for breath only to seek his mouth again, then his jaw, his neck, nipping and lapping at the Omega’s sensitive gland while his hands climbed Armin’s back and slid back down again to palm at his backside, rocking the Omega against his lap lazily in bittersweet contrast to the fevered pace of their mouths. And he had no intention to change that, quite content as they were regardless of the relentless pulsing ache that had taken up residence low in his belly. He doubted he’d be able to go much further with the other male just then anyway, would probably just end up embarrassing himself; he’d never been so turned on in all his life. He’d never been so consumed by another person.

Armin’s breath hitched as Mike teased his scent gland, hips beginning to rock in earnest until he noticed the slick dampness between his legs. Had he… Had he _slicked?_ Armin pushed Mike away hard as he flailed back, falling on his ass between the Alpha’s outstretched knees. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t… I didn’t mean to!” he squeaked, chest rising and falling in rapid succession, his lips red, swollen, and still glistening, while his face was flushed and his hair a mess. “So embarrassing,” he whined, hands coming up to cover his face, his knees pressing together as he squirmed where he sat. 

“Huh?” came the Alpha's _intelligent_ immediate response, blinking down at the Omega in confusion. Slow to understand what Armin's embarrassment and apology were for, he leaned forward, hands already reaching for the Omega again, just wanting to touch him. He inhaled again, his breath hitched as it dawned on him and he shook his head a bit as he moved, coaxing Armin to lay back instead, crawling over him as he answered properly in a low and breathy murmur, “Don't be embarrassed. And don't ever apologize for that. S’good… You want me like I want you and that's a fucking beautiful feeling.” 

“It _is_ embarrassing though,” Armin whined, allowing Mike to press him back into the mattress without much thought but didn’t drop his hands, peeking up at the Alpha through his fingers. Seeing Mike hover above him was even worse for his arousal, having the sudden urge to feel the Alpha’s weight pin him down. Just the thought had him slicking even more, his tights darkening with dampness as he squirmed where he lay. “I’ve… only ever slicked twice outside a heat… right now… and last night on the phone with you…” Armin closed the gaps between his fingers again, hiding from Mike’s reaction. Why did he even say that?

Mike tilted his head, oddly endeared and flattered by the Omega’s admission, proud too that he could incite such a reaction even when they weren’t with one another. A slow smile curved his lips as he leaned in on his palms, just watching the attractively flushed and tousled Omega for long minutes as Armin hid behind his fingers. Dipping his head, breath a heated wash against the Omega’s ear, he questioned huskily and settled his hips against Armin’s, “Would it be less embarrassing knowing that you have a similar effect on me Angelcake?”

Armin instinctively opened his thighs wider to accommodate the Alpha, hands falling from his face and his lips forming an “O” at the heated pressure. “No,” he managed to gasp, legs wrapping around Mike’s hips, “But… but at least… we are embarrassed together…” 

The Alpha hummed agreeably, his lips already sneaking back along the Omega’s neck, rocking his hips vaguely as Armin’s thighs hugged them and lured him in. He could feel the damp heat there against the throb in his jeans and all he could smell was Armin. In his mouth, on his skin, his bed, welcomed and embraced by his own and he _needed_ to touch him again. Leaning his weight on one palm, his other hand snaked down the Omega’s side to grope at Armin’s thigh appreciatively. He was very much enjoying having the other male under him, probably more than he should be; he was getting lost in it. 

“Mike… _fuck_ ,” Armin whimpered, tilting his head all the way to one side to give Mike complete access and arching his back off the bed. Armin almost never swore so the word was foreign on his swollen lips, but the Omega didn’t care, losing himself in Alpha pheromones. He didn’t even realize his hips were rolling up into the hard pressure between them, as his fingers traced the toned muscles of Mike’s back and dug his nails in. 

A guttural growl rolled through Mike’s chest and he set his teeth against Armin’s skin as the Omega’s nails dug into his shoulder blades, and the motion of his hips became heavier. But he didn’t bite down, just rested his teeth there, arguing with himself about where this was supposed to be going. He hadn’t intended to push for more, didn’t want to go faster, not really. Everything with Armin was so different and intense that he just kind of wanted to take his time exploring; there was no rush and no lack of desire between them, but it was difficult to remember when his instincts were rioting over it. He’d never had to fight so hard against them in regards to sex, had never needed to and it was definitely a fucking struggle he hadn’t been expecting or prepared for. But he would manage, with time and familiarity, he wouldn’t have such a desperate reaction, wouldn’t have to worry about going too far too fast. And he _was_ worried.

Abruptly, he pulled his mouth away from the Omega’s intoxicating throat and flipped the both of them back over, rolling easily with the smaller teen’s weight. With Armin on top, he felt like the Omega had more control; he could pull away if he wanted to and Mike felt better about it, like it was safer that way. Just in case he lost his reign on the relentless instinct to claim the clearly compatible Omega. But he didn’t put an end to the intimacy altogether, still grinding up against Armin’s backside, looking up at him and smoothing both hands up and down the Omega’s thighs with reverent desire. Armin was practically liquid on top of him. “S’okay, I got you,” he assured, both himself and Armin, voice rougher, hoarse and strained with his arousal, shifting restlessly, bending his knees and planting his feet on the mattress to provide support for the Omega.

Armin was ignorant to the Alpha’s internal struggle, too busy trying to stop his head from spinning from the sudden roll. Or maybe he was dizzy as a result of the high he was experiencing from Mike’s pheromones. Reaching down, he grabbed the Alpha’s hands and placed them firmly on his ass then began kissing Mike once again, his lips soft and wet as they slid over the Alpha’s. Armin didn’t think he was a good kisser; his movements sloppy and accidentally clicking his teeth against Mike’s one too many times. But his embarrassment stayed far in the back of his mind, trying to coax Mike’s tongue into his mouth with a couple teasing flicks of his own. 

Mike didn’t mind the Omega’s clumsily eager kiss, responding with as much passion in his own, accepting the invitation with a thrumming groan, cupping Armin’s plump rear and kneading as they rocked against each other. Their pace became feverish, though neither of them seemed to notice, building the heat between them as they chased each other’s tongues and let their hands roam. It was so much, so...

And it was sudden when Mike felt the coiled and aching burn in his belly breaking. His fingers twitched and firmed on the Omega as the Alpha arched and whined beneath him. Mike pulled away from Armin’s mouth panting as a shiver slid down his spine to explode into bolts of electric euphoria and he tensed, cursing and growl-groaning the Omega’s name as he quite abruptly came in his pants, shuddering and rutting jerkily against him.

Armin was hyperventilating against Mike’s cheek, his eyes shut right as his hips grinded erratically down onto the Alpha’s erection. “Feels… _good_...” he whined before his breath hitched and his hips stuttered in their rocking. The Omega came in his tights with a rush of slick and cum, soaking them both before he collapsed on top of Mike, trembling and panting through the aftershocks. 

Mike opened eyes he didn’t remember closing, reveling in the weight of the Omega against him, a purring croon resonating in his chest as he draped his arms around Armin protectively, relaxing into the bed as they caught their breath. His skin was tingling, fingertips and toes numb in the aftermath of his impromptu orgasm. His head was calm and quiet, content with the closeness, instincts finally settling, finally satisfied and sated with the intimacy, at least for the time being.

He flexed, giving the Omega a squeeze and tilting his head to press a kiss to the top of Armin’s head as he asked just to be sure, even though he knew from the scent of him that the Omega was more than _alright_ , “You alright Angelcake?”

Armin was quiet for a few minutes before he shook his head into Mike’s chest. “I’m gonna die of embarrassment,” his groaned muffled in the material of Mike’s shirt. Armin didn’t know what to do, couldn’t dare lift his face while he felt the slick and cum trail down his thighs and probably staining Mike’s jeans. “Felt so good though,” he sighed almost as an afterthought, running the event over in his mind already. 

It was a few long minutes more before Armin could find the courage to speak again. Tilting his head up, he finally met Mike’s ambered eyes and said quietly, “Thanks… for not… You know… pushing further… I kinda lost myself in your scent… Didn’t really think about what I was doing…”

Warmth spread through Mike’s chest; he’d made the right call in waiting. The effort it had taken to keep ahold of himself had been worth it for that sigh and those soft words that followed it. “Anytime love. I got a little lost too to be honest, but I don’t want it to be like that. I don’t want to just get carried away. You deserve more than that,” he murmured in response, giving Armin another squeeze before he relaxed his embrace, smoothing his hands over the dip of the Omega’s spine with tender pressure; Armin deserved anything and everything in the Alpha’s opinion. And even if he’d never gotten carried away before, he wasn’t about to start with something so precious as the little blonde Omega that had completely captivated him. 

“Mm, do you want a change of clothes? I’ll put yours in the wash if you want,” he said after a second, concerned for the Omega’s comfort as he shifted a bit under him, beginning too take notice of his own as his wet underwear stuck to his sensitive skin unpleasantly.

Armin just hummed. “I like when you get carried away,” he said, then sat up with a little satisfied smile on his mouth before he grimaced at the feeling between his legs. He wrinkled his nose and nodded his head in agreement. “That’d be nice thank you… Although I don’t think there’s any way you have clothes my size… I don’t even think you were my size when you were an _infant_ ,” he teased, eyes roaming up and down Mike’s torso. “I actually don’t know how we will have sex… I’d probably be stuck looking at your belly button the whole time,” he wondered out loud before a hand popped up to cover his mouth like he couldn’t believe he’d actually said that. 

A husky chuckle slipped between Mike’s smiling lips as he set his hands on Armin’s hips a moment, looking up at him as the Omega sat up, affectionate amusement in his ambered hazel eyes, “I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” He leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Armin’s nose before he lifted the Omega off his lap. He settled him back on the bed so he could get up and go over to his dresser, looking back over his shoulder at Armin as he retrieved one of his over-large t-shirts for his boyfriend. “Maybe we’ll just do it standing up or something, it’s not like you’re heavy,” he said offhandedly though there was a heated glint of flirtatious mischief underlying the timbre of his voice and in the devilish curl to his mouth. He turned back towards the Omega and offered him the black tee with The Punisher logo on it that he’d picked out; he was pretty sure Armin would look fucking adorable in it, considering it was probably going to look more like a dress on his boyfriend’s petite frame than a proper t-shirt.

Armin gaped at Mike’s crude solution, mouth opening and closing like a fish before he snatched the shirt away and hid his face in it. He didn’t move though, still fidgeting in the bed before he peeked up at Mike. “Did you… Was I…” he began, trying to spit out his question. “Did you… Did you cum? Or was it just me?” Armin was really embarrassed. What if he’d left Mike completely unsatisfied? What if, because of his inexperience, Mike _never_ ever got off? Armin’s mind was already jumping to worst case scenarios before his Alpha even thought to answer. 

Mike blinked a couple times, taken off guard by the stammered inquiry, then his grin broadened, endeared by the Omega’s unnecessary concern. “Yeah, don’t worry Angelcake, I gotta change too, just wanted to take care of you first,” he answered, unembarrassed, relaxed and unawkward, nerves chased off by the lingering euphoria of their intimacy. 

“We-ll…” Armin stammered, looking down at the shirt bunched up in his hands, “I thought you had to change ‘cause I kinda soaked you in slick… Not ‘cause you came too…” 

“You worry too much,” Mike hummed, head cocked a little to the side and still smiling boyishly, reaching to unbutton and tug his jeans down with one hand, “It’s definitely a shared blame. Here, see for yourself.” He held his shirt up a bit with his other hand to show off the wet splotch darkening his dark green Yoshi patterned trunks.

Armin looked down and his eyes widened before he blushed a deep scarlet all the way to the tips of his ears, lifting the shirt to hide once again. “You’re… big everywhere, huh?” Armin said, making a statement more so than asking a question. Mike’s size had been apparent when the Omega was grinding on top of him, but seeing the bulge remain so large when the Alpha was soft was still somehow surprising. 

The Alpha unintentionally dropped his pants as he raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck out of habit, and still holding his shirt up with the other, flattered and bashful in response to Armin’s observation. He ducked his head a bit and watched the Omega through his lashes as he replied, “Uh-ha, yeah, I guess so…”

Armin looked up from the shirt and squeaked, falling back against the bed. “You should’ve warned me not to look!” he cried since he hadn’t expected Mike to just _strip_ right in front of him. The Omega’s embarrassment made him flail backwards, but his horniness committed the image to memory to use for later purposes; preferably after he’d gone home and went to bed alone and lonely in his giant room. 

Mike startled, looking down at himself and back at the Omega for a second before he scrambled to pull his pants back up, effectively chastized and apologizing as he shuffled a bit with his jeans held awkwardly up around his thighs, “Shit! Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that… I’ll umm… I’ll just turn around now.”

Armin kept his face hidden under the t-shirt for only a moment before he peeked just one eye out from where he was laying, unable to help himself. _Shit… Mike’s so hot,_ he thought, checking out the Alpha’s tanned muscular back as the taller male threw off his shirt then finally shucked off his jeans. Too busy fantasizing about what they’d just done, Armin didn’t notice that his scent once again was spiced with arousal. 

The Alpha dropped his pants again, swiftly pulling his shirt up over his head before he shucked his drawers off too. He cleaned himself up with practised efficiency, unaware of the Omega's appreciative appraisal until the scent of Armin's rekindling arousal reached him with a fresh spiciness. He half turned his head, foregoing new underwear altogether as he pulled on a pair of black pajama bottoms that featured little pokeballs scattered over the material instead, closing his eyes to avoid embarrassing Armin if the Omega wasn't decent yet. Though he really wanted to look, “Is it safe for me to turn around yet?”

“Oh! I haven’t started yet!” Armin said, jolting out of his daydreams. Scrambling off the bed, he peeled off his shirt, then did the same with his tights, wrinkling his nose at the feeling. He covered his chest, standing just in his drenched pink cotton panties with little bows on the side looking around for a moment then biting his lip. “Do you… I need something to wipe off…” Armin trailed off, lifting Mike’s shirt to shield his body like a towel; it was big enough to be one anyway. 

Mike turned around anyway, but kept his eyes shut, crossing his arms over his bare chest loosely and cocking a hip. A knowing and decidedly smug little grin taking up residence on his mouth before he replied, blindly facing the Omega, “No worries Angelcake, there’re tissues in the nighstand drawer.” The offered box was tucked right next to the bottle of lubricant he kept and the hastily hidden, but otherwise forgotten box of condoms his mother had surreptitiously left on his dresser the night before.

Armin scrambled to the nightstand and opened it up to find the tissues and a lot of other things that made his breath hitch. He shook his head then pulled out about a billion pieces of Kleenex before he rolled his panties down his legs and got to work on the mess of slick that coated his ass and thighs. He tried to work as quickly as possible, using more than half the box and filling Mike’s little garbage can to the brim before he figured that was as good as he was going to get without a shower. 

Armin quickly folded his soiled laundry, tucking his panties between his shirt and tights, then pulled Mike’s shirt over his head. The fabric cascaded loosely down his body, nearly to his knees and Armin looked down at himself then released a high pitched whine of distress. 

Mike cracked one eye open at the sound that came from the Omega, then the other when he was sure Armin was modest. His smile broadened with lazy affection as he looked him over, finding that his prediction had been right. Armin looked so fucking cute in his shirt. “What’s the matter love?” he asked belatedly, indiscreetly admiring his Omega as the little blonde fidgeted and whined.

“I look ridiculous…” Armin groaned, looking up at Mike with wide blue eyes filled with upset. 

Mike’s brow furrowed and he dropped his arms and took a couple steps towards the Omega. “What? What are you talking about? You look perfect Angelcake,” he answered, genuinely confused by Armin’s statement, reaching out to cup his cheek and tracing his still swollen and rosy bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, “Trust me, you get prettier every time I look at you.”

“I look like a little kid! I don’t wanna… I wanna look… Sexy for you,” Armin said, puffing out his cheeks and his bottom lip slipping out. His pouting face wasn’t making him look any less young though. “I’m sixteen and I barely have any curves or anything! I’m just small and skinny,” Armin said, looking down at himself and pulling the shirt tight as if to prove to Mike he was right about his body. 

Cocking his head and lowering his lashes a bit, the Alpha hummed, starting to understand what the issue was. He wet his lips, offering his other hand to Armin as he made his reply, voice a soft murmur, “C’mere.” He tugged the Omega to his feet and settled his hands on Armin’s hips a second before crawling down the outsides of his thighs, smoothing back up under the borrowed shirt. With calloused fingertips caressing tenderly over the Omega’s creamy pale skin, appreciating the subtle dips and curves hidden beneath the oversized shirt still maintaining Armin’s modesty enticingly as he continued talking, “What’s not sexy? You’re wearing one of my favourite shirts with _nothing_ underneath, blushing and smelling so pretty like you do. You’re not small and skinny, you’re petite and delicate and plenty sexy like that, trust me.”

Armin looked up at Mike with wide, awe-filled eyes, then shivered as the Alpha touched his bare skin. He was already beginning to pant before he grabbed Mike’s hands to make them stop. “You’ll make me slick again,” he warned, his blush spreading down to his chest as the shirt fell off of his shoulder when he shifted, revealing more of his pale skin. “Sorry,” Armin said after a moment, “I’m a little self conscious… I’ve always wanted to look like Eren… he’s all curvy and confident… But then he always says he wishes he was like me… Small and cute like an Omega should be…” Looking up at Mike through his lashes, he smiled at the Alpha then lifted on his tiptoes to give Mike a soft kiss on the lips, “Thank you for making me feel better…”

“Mm,” Mike hummed, dipping his head to meet Armin’s lips with his own appreciatively, holding him around the waist. “Anytime Angelcake,” he breathed against the Omega’s mouth and smiled sweetly as they broke apart again; maybe Armin hadn’t figured it out yet, but Mike would do anything for him, “You’re beautiful.” 

“Well I’m glad you think so,” Armin said with a giggle, nuzzling into the underside of Mike’s jaw, “‘Cause you are way outta my league! I still can’t believe a stuttering shy mess that is afraid of Alphas managed to catch your eye! It’s kind of unbelievable. I definitely must be in a romance novel!” 

“We'll have to agree to disagree, pretty sure I'm the luckier of the two of us,” Mike said with a lopsided grin, giving the Omega a playful squeeze, his scent heavy with pride and contentment. “You want to come get a snack with me once laundry’s in? Maybe actually get around to watching something,” he didn't really want to be apart from the Omega, feeling close to him and wanting to stay that way. No one was home yet anyway and the laundry would be done before anyone would be.

“Sure!” Armin said then stepped out of Mike’s arms to grab his soiled clothes, “If you just show me how to use your washer I can throw this in!” 

Mike grinned and gave a nod, picking up his own dirty stuff before he turned to lead the way, unbothered by their state of undress.


	4. As Lovers Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update of this adorable nonsense for the holidays. Thanks for all the love and support! 
> 
> Enjoy~

The laundry room was off from the kitchen down a little hall to the back door and main floor bathroom. The Alpha opened the washer, tossing his stuff in before he reached out a hand for Armin's, making idle conversation to avoid considering the dampness and the strong scent that clung to the clothing, “So what do you wanna munch on?”

Armin hummed as he thought to himself then handed over his clothes. “Fruit! If you have any… Or chips… Potatoes are probably the most delicious thing ever… I could probably live off of a potato only diet,” Armin answered, smiling at the Alpha. 

“Sure, I think we have some,” Mike affirmed, certain that their kitchen was fully stocked; he didn’t think they’d have any trouble finding something to Armin’s liking to snack on. 

As he took the clothing from his boyfriend, and moved to toss it into the washer with his own, the rumpled and slick stained panties Armin had been wearing escaped his grip between the other clothes and fluttered down onto the floor between his feet.”Oops,” he looked down then at Armin with a sort of sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck again before he bent to retrieve the underwear. Swallowing hard and trying not to think about the scent that was everywhere, reminding him how they’d ended up doing laundry in the first place, and definitely _not_ imagining just how his Omega had probably looked in the cute little bow adorned panties. 

Armin squeaked then stammered, “I’ll-I’ll meet you in the kitchen…” With that, he whirled out of the laundry room before he could ask something silly like whether or not Mike liked that particular pair. He dashed to the kitchen, laying his burning face on the cool countertop, hoping to soothe his blush before the Alpha joined him. 

Mike stared down at the panties dangling from his fingertips for a long minute, taking his time because he was pretty sure they both needed it at the moment. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and worried it as he gently put the dainty underwear into the washer on top of the rumpled pile of dirtied clothing already inside and tossed in a soap pod before he closed the door again. He hit the button and finally with one more deep, calming inhale and exhale, he followed after his Omega.

When he got to the kitchen, Mike looked over the Omega with a fond smile; he was just so fucking cute all of the time. “So we got chips and pretty sure we have pineapple, strawberries and blackberries. Anything you don’t like Angelcake?” he asked, pretending not to notice the embarrassment clinging to the Omega’s scent and absolutely distracting himself from staring at Armin’s backside which was just barely covered by the shirt he was wearing considering the position he was in, half-lying on the counter. And he didn’t have anything underneath, but Mike wasn’t going to think too hard about that…

Startling, Armin jumped up from the counter and turned around. The counter had done nothing for his blush, but there was nothing really to be done about it. “Oh! I love strawberries! But they can be messy… I understand if you don’t want us to eat them in your bed…” Armin said, tugging on his borrowed shirt without realizing it, pulling it close to his body as he twisted it around in his fingers. 

Mike's eyes were glued to the Omega's thighs, bowl forgotten in his hand halfway to the counter. If Armin tugged his shirt up any higher… He swallowed and licked his lips unconsciously before he assured in a vaguely strained tone, “Nah, it's no big deal. I bought a couple sets of sheets.”

Armin bounced up onto his tip toes. “I really _really_ love strawberries. Have you ever had them with some fresh whipped cream? It’s like one of my favourite desserts…” Armin said, licking his lips at the thought. “But truthfully… I have a sweet tooth… Anything sweet and I’ll be happy…” Tilting his head, Armin thought back to Mike’s former question. “I don’t like spicy things…” Armin said, wrinkling his nose, “Like a little spicy is good… but when it makes your mouth hurt and your eyes water… I don’t like that…” 

“Seems we have similar tastes, and whipped cream is pretty much a staple in our house,” the Alpha said with a grin, pulling himself out of the daze he’d been in and moving to retrieve the berries and the bowl of whipped cream his mother had probably made earlier that morning from the refrigerator. He lingered in the open door for a minute longer than was really necessary, willing his dick to remain relatively soft before he could turn back around to look at his Omega again. 

He set the basket of strawberries and chilled bowl of whipped cream on the counter and reached up to pull two more from the cupboard overhead, settling them next to the others before he opened the drawer on his right and pulled out a knife and spoon to prepare the snack familiarly. Glad for the distraction as he rinsed the berries and started to cut them up, continuing to talk idly, “Oh yeah, I meant to tell you, my mom made the house totally peanut free, so you’re completely safe to eat here any time.”

Without really thinking about it, Armin hopped up on the counter to sit and watch Mike cut up the strawberries. His borrowed shirt was riding dangerously up Armin’s thighs as he swung his feet but the Omega didn’t realize it. “Oh! That was very sweet of her… I didn’t really think about it, to be honest. I haven’t had an allergic reaction in so long, the only time I’m worried about it is if I’m at a restaurant or something…” Armin explained hoping Mike didn’t think he was irresponsible, “I’ll have to thank her…” 

“Yeah, I told her you could probably handle yourself, but she insisted. She’s always worrying about people like that. Her exact words were, ‘Accidents happen Michael. It’s better to be safe than sorry’ which is probably the same thing she’d say about the condoms that _mysteriously_ appeared in my room,” Mike replied with a chuckle, glancing over at Armin. He stilled abruptly, holding the knife in one hand and a strawberry in the other, swallowing hard and sucking his lip between his teeth again. He didn't think Armin was doing it on purpose, but all that skin was really fucking distracting…

“Michael… So that’s your full name?” Armin said, still swinging his feet and looking up at the ceiling, completely oblivious. Looking back at Mike, he gave the Alpha a teasing smile and asked, “Should I call you that too? Or would I just remind you of your mom? Are you a big mama’s boy?” He giggled, pulling the shirt up to cover his shoulder, the fabric lifting to teasingly reveal the smooth skin of his hip before falling back into place when the shirt immediately dipped down as it slipped off his shoulder once again.

It took Mike a second to work his mouth to respond, exhaling a slow breath through his nose as he watched the skin appear and disappear beneath the cotton of the shirt Armin was wearing as the Omega adjusted it unconsciously and he had to swallow again. “You can call me whatever you want Angelcake. My whole family calls me by my full name, so it wouldn't really be that weird,” he shifted his feet restlessly and forced his eyes away from the tantalizing portrait his Omega made to finish cutting up the strawberries, continuing to talk and ignoring the hoarseness in his own voice, “I guess I'm a mama’s boy, but not as much as like Levi is. My family is pretty close in general and my mom is like the heart of it, I guess. What about you?”

“Mmn, it’s kind of hard to explain. I love my parents and we have a really good relationship, but they both work all the time, so I am alone a lot. They are supposed to be on vacation right now, but they both have been holed up in their offices once again. Definitely workaholics…” Armin explained with a shrug, “That’s probably why I read so much… Especially when Eren can’t hang out… But even when we do, most of the time I read and he plays games on his phone. Sometimes we watch trashy tv together though.” Armin smiled to himself like he was remembering a particularly fond memory of the time spent with his best friend. 

Mike hummed, finished with the strawberries finally and moving on to scooping some whipped cream into the second empty bowl as he replied, “Yeah my parents aren’t home as much now as they used to be since Ilse and I are older and ‘doing our own thing’ but we still have family nights and brunch and stuff, you could come sometimes if you want if you’re you know, lonely or whatever... So have you and Eren been friends a long time?”

Looking up at Mike, Armin gave him a warm smile and a nod. “I’d love too,” he said then looked down as his eyelashes fanned over his rosy cheeks, “I’ll admit it’ll be hard being around more Alphas, but if they are anything like you… I’m sure I can cope…” Crossing his legs, the entire line of the underside of his thigh was visible as the Omega leaned back on his palms. “We’ve been best friends since we were four…” Armin said with a grin, “So we’ve basically been together our whole lives… Plus he spends so much time at my house when he’s not grounded… We have always been inseparable….” Looking off to the side Armin bit his lip, “He’s been a little jealous ‘cause you are all I can seem to talk about lately…” 

The Alpha cocked a grin, rewrapping the leftover whipped cream and purposefully not looking directly at Armin as he moved to put it away in the fridge again. He knew if he did, he wouldn’t make it there. And he answered as he moved to keep his mind from wandering when he caught a glimpse of the Omega from his peripheral, “I bet... Levi’s been sulky too. I’ve known him probably about as long as you’ve known Eren. It would really be kind of perfect if they hit it off. And I think so long as my mom’s around, you’ll probably feel more comfortable when you come over. She’s really good at neutralizing other scents with her own ‘cause like I had a really hard time with scents when I was little. Hers mellows out everyone else’s. She had to homeschool me until grade two after I’d been in scent therapy for a couple years.” 

Mike finally came to stand in front of Armin, and looked down at him as he finished talking, unable to keep his hands from smoothing up the sides of the Omega’s legs appreciatively. And just like that, he forgot what they were talking about again, “You have really pretty legs you know.” He hadn’t meant to say that out loud...

Armin blinked, uncrossing his legs to look down at them as he watched Mike’s hands rub up the sides. “You-You think?” Armin asked, tilting his head up and exposing his scent gland in question. He couldn’t help but press his knees together and squirm where he sat on the counter, wondering where this sudden compliment attack came from. 

Mike’s mossy ochered eyes sought Armin’s, his brow furrowing a bit and he cocked his head, thumbing along the smooth curve of Armin’s hip beneath the borrowed shirt as he answered in a soft and vaguely breathy murmur, “You really don’t know do you?”

Armin’s breath hitched and he looked up at Mike with wide innocent eyes. “I’ve never really thought about it… I’ve never… Tried to _attract_ an Alpha before…” Armin said, biting his lip, “Like I said… I just thought I looked skinny and small…” Armin looked down for a moment, biting his lip, before he slowly opened his legs and reached forward to tug lightly on the strings of Mike’s pajama pants to pull the Alpha forward. “If you like them though… Then that’s all that matters… I don’t _want_ anyone else to like them,” he said, pressing his inner thighs to Mike’s hips and looking up at the Alpha shyly like he didn’t know what to do after he got them in this position. Armin was suddenly very aware of his lack of underwear; if Mike pressed in any further their fronts would be rubbing together once again and Armin thought he might just die. 

Giving the Omega’s hips a squeeze, Mike smiled lopsidedly, leaning into Armin as his soft thighs closed in around him, “You’re beautiful Armin. I’d think so even if I wasn’t your Alpha. And I doubt I’m the only one that does. I’m just the lucky one that gets to know how beautiful.” He shifted his weight again and dipped his head to kiss the Omega, “It’s hard to think straight around you, but I wanna be around you all the time.”

Armin chased the Alpha’s kiss but then frowned as Mike’s words filtered through the haze in his mind. “Is my scent too strong? Are you sure I don’t need to wear blockers… I don’t mind,” he said, misunderstanding what Mike meant about not being able to think. 

“No,” the Alpha said immediately, no hesitation in his tone as he pulled back a few inches from Armin’s lips. He wasn’t used to the alluring scent, but he didn’t want Armin to cover it up; now that he’d experienced it, he didn’t ever want to go back. “I’ll get used to it. It’s just because it’s never happened before. It’s not that it’s too strong, it’s that I like your scent… A lot,” he tried to elaborate, ears burning with the admission as his fingers kneaded at soft skin.

Armin blinked then looked down as he bit his smiling lips. “I’m surprised you can still smell me…” he answered, looking up at Mike through his lashes, “All I can smell is you…” Tilting his head to teasingly display his neck, Armin looked off towards Mike’s bedroom, “Wanna go scent mark some more?” 

“Yeah… yeah, let’s do that,” Mike agreed distantly, his gaze on Armin’s mouth, lip trapped between his teeth attractively, only shifting as the Omega showed off the milky column of his neck that was already mottled with red-violet hickies from their previous makeout session. And all he could think about was leaving a few more. It took him a handful of seconds to convince his body to move away from the captivating display, reaching with unadmittedly shaky hands for the bowls he’d filled, mostly so that he wouldn’t be tempted to touch Armin again before they made it back to his bedroom. 

Armin giggled, watching Mike stagger away from him, then hopped off the counter. He followed Mike back to his room on slightly weak legs himself then flopped on the bed and held his hands out for Mike to pass him the bowls. 

Handing off the bowls, Mike slipped onto the bed next to the Omega and immediately wrapped an arm around him, shifting until they were comfortably curled together before he reached for a strawberry, hoping to keep himself busy for a few extra minutes so that he could get his heart to stop racing. Armin was back in his bed and the sheets still held the scent of his arousal and he _wasn’t_ wearing anything under Mike’s shirt… The Alpha could feel the heat between the Omega’s thighs against his hip where Armin had draped one of his pretty legs over Mike’s for optimum snuggling and he was having a hard time catching his breath.

Taking a piece of strawberry and dipping it in the whipped cream, a sudden idea crossed Armin’s mind just as he was about to lift it to his own lips. Changing the course of his hand, he held it up to Mike’s mouth and said “Ahhh!” It was embarrassing, but Armin thought it would be romantic. Isn’t that what couples did? Feed each other? 

Mike got the idea pretty quick when the strawberry Armin offered him bumped against his lips and he opened them to admit the blonde’s fingers without too much thought. He hummed his approval as he lapped the excess whipped cream from them and his lips as he released the delicate digits again and immediately offered the berry he had in his own hand to the Omega.

Armin smiled, then opened wide, accidentally licking Mike’s fingers when it popped into his mouth. “ _Mmn_...” Armin hummed, chewing happily then swallowing, “That’s really good… Your mom must use fresh cream…” Picking up another strawberry to dip in cream, Armin got _another_ idea. This one was inspired by one of his favourite romance novels. “Okay I wanna try something… Hold this with your teeth… Don’t eat it yet,” Armin said, holding up the strawberry to Mike’s mouth. When the Alpha complied, Armin grinned then leaned forward to kiss Mike, stealing the strawberry back. He chewed and swallowed quickly, regretting his impulse, his embarrassment _intense_. “Oh my gosh… I can’t believe I just did that…” Armin cried, covering his face to hide. 

Mike chuckled and gave the Omega a squeeze. “You’re so fucking cute, honestly, you’re killing me Angelcake. Here,” he said affectionately, reaching for another berry and placing it between his lips again, watching Armin with flirtatious mischief in his handsome, hooded gaze, perfectly content to continue, more than happy sharing their snack so intimately, regardless of how cheesy it may be. Probably the best damn strawberries he’d ever had, honestly…

Armin peeked then slowly lowered his hands, moving to place the bowls on the nightstand. He then sat up to throw his leg over Mike’s hips to seat himself in the Alpha’s lap once again. The Omega leant forward, going slowly then smiled right before he took the strawberry, “This is like pocky but with strawberries,” then grabbed it with his lips, not even touching Mike’s mouth at all. He sat back with a smug look on his face, like he’d won even though they weren’t even playing; teasing and playful in a way he didn’t even know to be possible for himself. 

The Alpha watched him from beneath heavy lashes, his own grin tugging at his mouth before he abruptly leaned up to capture those sinfully sweet and teasing lips again with a playful growl. And promptly forgot all about the strawberries and the movie they were supposed to be watching again.

Armin startled, not expecting the kiss, but a moment later was melting into Mike with a little sigh. Wrapping his arms around Mike’s neck, he tilted his head to the side to give the Alpha easier access as their slow kisses became more heated. As Mike’s hands came to rest on Armin’s exposed thighs, Armin made a little hum of pleasure into the Alpha’s mouth as his back arched instinctively. 

Though there was potential and the Omega was definitely receptive, Mike didn’t do anything more. He just kissed him, deepening it as he mapped Armin’s skin with calloused fingertips, undemanding in their caress, but there was wanting promise in the touch. It wasn’t as desperate as it’d been, although his arousal hadn’t wasted any time in resurfacing fully as Armin rocked lazily in his lap, probably not even conscious of the vague motions while they got lost in each other’s lips.

Eventually the need for breath won out and Mike drew away, laying back on his bed, breathing hard, dilated and lidded eyes hazy with heated desire and affection as he looked up at his Omega. His hands slid up and down Armin’s sides unrushed with no particular destination, reverent and soothing as he smiled up at him and murmured breathlessly, “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of kissing you.”

Armin nodded his head, blond hair bouncing in his enthusiasm, almost like he couldn’t find the words to agree. He flopped face first into Mike’s chest, rubbing his nose into the soft skin. “How do you know when you’re ready to have sex?” Armin asked, voice muffled into Mike’s skin, unable to stop rocking his hips into the Alpha’s. The Omega’d never thought he had poor impulse control, he always thought things through slowly and carefully before he felt like he was ready for anything. But right now, with his Alpha’s pheromones coating his skin, and his arousal right between Armin’s legs, all the Omega could think about was pulling Mike’s pants down and just shoving it in. He’d never had urges like this before outside a heat and they were super hard to resist. 

“Mnn, probably when you aren’t afraid to let me see you naked, and you don’t cover your eyes when you see me in my underwear anymore,” Mike murmured, a hint of fond teasing in his quiet tone as he reached up to run his fingers through Armin’s tangled hair and down his nape tenderly before repeating the motion, hoping to help pacify both Armin’s and his own riling instincts. He didn’t want to push his Omega into an unexpected heat or lose himself in a rut and do anything either of them might regret, finishing his response more seriously, “There’s no real set timeframe for that kind of stuff; I think it’s okay if we take our time.” 

“I want you to bite me and knot me and to have your babies,” Armin suddenly breathed in a rush before he looked up at Mike, abruptly and acutely bashful, “But I guess those are my instincts talking, huh? They’ve never been so… strong before…”

Mike’s unoccupied hand found its way to his own hair as he looked away, ears and cheeks burning, flattered and suddenly just as bashful as his Omega appeared to be. “Yeah, that’s definitely them. And mine totally agreeing with them. And honestly, it’s not like I’m against them, just they could stand to have some patience, you know?” he chuckled breathily, resuming petting Armin’s hair, “If I had to guess, it’s probably just because neither of us has been with a compatible potential mate and we’re both experiencing it for the first time. Our instincts will probably mellow out as we bond more.” At least he hoped so; it would be awfully difficult to take the Omega anywhere if he ended up with a hard on every time they saw one another.

Sitting up, Armin clutched at his chest, fisting Mike’s shirt in his hand. “I’m… frustrated,” he said, looking down and pouting, “Don’t you wish you could just like… Fast forward in time and be an adult and be ready for everything!” 

Mike set his hands back on Armin’s hips, thumbs rubbing adoring circles over the soft curve of bone as the Omega sat up again. He tilted his head a bit on his pillow, looking up at the sulking Omega with a lazy grin, “Well I’m not that far off. I turn nineteen this year, so I’m kind of an adult. Taking the year off to work on music and help out with the bakery and stuff, probably go to college after that if nothing’s changed. But I guess you meant further than that huh?” He hummed, shifting under Armin some before settling again, “You know though, there’s other stuff we can do in the meantime, like what we did earlier. There’s other kinds of sex that don’t involve mating that we could… _explore_ if you want, when you feel comfortable enough.”

Armin’s mouth popped open before he covered his face, but kept his eyes visible. He had never even thought about how old Mike was, if he was honest with himself, he didn’t really care. But somehow he was even more embarrassed with his child like insecurities. 

“It doesn’t bother you… Like that… I don’t know…” Armin floundered, sure he had already asked this question, “I’m so inexperienced? Don’t you wish we could just… jump to the good part?” Armin scrunched up his face, feeling like he wanted to run away since he was being so ridiculous. “I feel so behind,” he whined finally, looking down and biting his lip, “I almost wish I had been with other Alphas so I could just be ready for when you came along!” 

“No you don’t. It’s good just like this,” Mike answered immediately, elaborating after a long second and a deep breath, “This way you won’t ever have to know what being with an Alpha that doesn’t treat you right is like. There isn’t a better Alpha for you than me and there isn’t a better Omega for me than you. I don’t know what I’m doing any more than you do; but I do know that. Everything with you is different; there’s no comparison. I’ve never fallen in love before, but if that’s what’s happening here, then that’s the best part and everything else will be perfect.” He paused, looking back up at Armin before he reached up to draw him back down so he could say the rest against his skin, “Trust me, I think it’d be pretty good to make a family with you someday, but I wouldn’t give up falling in love with present you to be there right now.”

Armin was quiet for a long minute, stunned silent by Mike’s tangent. “You’re… falling in love with me?” he asked in a whisper, feeling Mike’s heart beat fast in his chest. Armin could feel his heart, pounding in his chest as well, and he realized he agreed with Mike, he wouldn’t give this moment up for the world. 

Mike smiled against Armin’s temple, giving him a squeeze, “Probably. I’ve never written poetry for someone else before. I’m completely smitten.”

“I’m falling in love with you too…” Armin said, his voice serious, “And I’m so soo very jealous of the Omegas you dated before… Do you get jealous too?” Mike was so mature, Armin couldn’t picture the Alpha being possessive. 

“You have nothing to be jealous of love, none of them had me like you do and I wouldn’t say I’m jealous, but I don’t have much trust in most other Alphas to know when to back off,” the Alpha replied; he wasn’t the type to get jealous, but he definitely wouldn’t be taking kindly to any other Alphas cozying up to his Omega, especially knowing how uncomfortable and anxious it made Armin.

Wiggling his way up Mike’s body, Armin ended up straddling the Alpha’s belly, not even noticing his lower half was now skin to skin with Mike. “Be my Alpha for forever,” Armin said, his scent giddy with infatuation before he kissed Mike again, open mouthed and hungry. 

The victorious pride in response to the Omega’s demand was so potent that it made Mike’s skin tingle and his arousal throbbed twice as hard. He could feel the heated and intimate press of Armin’s plump backside against the firm and fluttering muscles of his lower belly with vivid clarity and his hands had found their way up under the loose fabric of the Omega’s shirt, palming at his sides, back, hips, everywhere he could reach as he growled gutturally into the kiss, chasing Armin’s tongue with his own. He wanted to say something in reply, but he couldn’t seem to break away long enough to take a breath, let alone force words out.

Armin whined into the kiss, unable to stop the way his body was rolling against his Alpha. Pulling back from Mike’s mouth, Armin looked at him with wide blue eyes filled with naive innocence, willing to trust the Alpha no matter what. “Do you… Can I be yours forever?” he asked, almost like he was pleading for Mike to say yes. 

Mike licked his lips, swallowing before he could manage to answer though he already knew what he would say. “I was planning to keep you from the start Angelcake. Forever sounds pretty good to me,” his voice was gravelly and breathless, but honest with desire and devotion, large hands wrapping themselves around the Omega’s slim hips, thumbs rubbing over the smooth protrusion of bone while his fingertips met and kneaded appreciatively just above the dip of Armin’s tailbone as Mike met his gaze.

Armin’s pupils dilated so wide, there was only a sliver of a blue left to be seen in his eyes. “Really? Really, really, _really?_ ,” he asked as his scent became even stronger, the smell of spiced apples filling the room. It smelt like Armin was in heat, but not at the same time; the Omega had just lost any control he had over his raging instincts. “ _Alpha_ ,” he whined, leaning forward to rub his too strong scent across Mike’s face then buried his nose in the Alpha’s scent gland as he began to slick once again, coating Mike’s abdomen in the substance. 

“Really, really… really, really,” the Alpha echoed, breath hitching as Armin enthusiastically nosed against his scent gland and slippery warmth subsequently spread beneath the Omega. Mike made a sound, somewhere between a groan and growl of approving encouragement. His right hand firmed in its grip, steadying the Omega as his left hand migrated, fingertips tracing the divot of the Omega’s tailbone, and boldly down between smooth cheeks. He couldn’t even stop them if he’d tried, desperate to feel, to explore the source of that slick sweetness that he was tasting on the back of his tongue along with the tart-sweet spice of Armin. The Omega didn’t want him to stop anyways. Just a bit more was good…

Armin froze for a moment before his lips lifted to Mike’s ear with a whispered, “ _Fuck_...” He pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against the Alpha’s, staring into glowing amber eyes as he breathed, “I… can you… Inside… a little?” His question was a little disjointed, so he reached back with his own hand to press against Mike’s, trying to guide the Alpha into fingering him. He’d only ever done it by himself, but it never felt like enough. He wanted to feel Mike instead. 

Though the request was vague, Mike understood and didn’t need the guidance, but appreciated it regardless since it made clear just how desperately Armin wanted it as his fingers made contact with the slippery and fluttering opening. He pressed the rough pad of his middle finger against it and rubbed curiously, caught in the Omega’s stare as their heated breaths mingled between them.

Armin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as a fully body shiver swept through him. “ _Please_?” he begged, his voice already wrecked, hand pressing against Mike’s insistently. He was so close, _so close_ , he just needed to feel it go in. 

Mike hummed, the sound low and thrumming in his chest as he catered to the plea from his Omega, dipping his fingertip just inside the eager and inviting entrance. And he tipped his head to catch Armin’s lips again and swallow the sounds the Omega made as the Alpha’s finger pushed deeper, sliding back out and in again.

Armin’s gasps and cries were devoured by Mike, the feeling of his finger pushing in enough to send the sensitive Omega over the edge. He came so hard, his vision whited out with a rush of slick and cum pooling onto the Alpha’s abdomen. When he was finished, Armin collapsed, panting and whining in a heap on top of Mike. 

A purring croon rumbled from the Alpha, holding Armin tightly as the Omega came, throbbing around Mike’s finger with a rush of slick that wet Mike’s skin and dampened the waistband of his pajamas. His scent was so heavy and so full of possessive adoration and proud desire, embracing the Omega’s as he continued to make the sounds and pressed his face to Armin’s hair. He withdrew his finger a few seconds later, smiling into the soft blonde strands atop his Omega’s head as Armin shivered in his arms, ignoring the anxious and imploring pulse of his own cock impressively tenting the loose material of his sleep pants. He didn’t care to do anything but hold onto Armin while the Omega recovered from his orgasm, unconcerned with his own gratification at the moment; it was easy enough to ignore while he was too busy listening to Armin’s breathy whines, feeling the erratic rhythm of their hearts and the goosebumps rising under the caress of Mike’s fingertips as aftershocks skittered beneath the Omega’s sensitive skin. So pretty and so perfect and Mike didn’t think he’d ever felt so lucky.

It took awhile for the aftershocks to abate, but as Armin’s breathing evened out, he could feel his eyes droop and his body go lax on top of the Alpha. “Sleepy…” he mumbled into Mike’s neck then promptly passed out, unable to even get up and try to clean up. He was much too comfortable nestled in the warm embrace of his Alpha’s arms. 

Mike breathed a chuckle, giving the Omega a squeeze as Armin dozed off still draped on top of him. And he didn’t move for a while, just listening to the Omega’s breath even out, catching his own with eyes closed. He idly pet at Armin’s hair until his own erection begrudgingly subsided and he carefully maneuvered the sleeping teen off of him. Armin hardly stirred and Mike hummed huskily as he cleaned the both of them up, taking extra care as he gently handled the Omega. He even managed to change the sheets and dress him in his tights again once the laundry had finished drying. Then he’d crawled back into the bed with Armin equipped with his lyric notebook and pen, smiling and drawing him against his chest and side when the Omega cuddled up to him. 

He spent he didn’t know how long, a couple of hours at most, composing some lyrics and poems, feeling inspired as his Omega slept peacefully against him. It was quiet and calm and it felt natural and right like that and Mike was pretty sure he would have no complaints if he could have Armin in his bed permanently. 

The peace was abruptly shattered when a knock came at his door, familiar as the scent that started to seep into the room, alerting Mike to the other Alpha’s arrival. A low growl rumbled in his chest unconsciously as he shifted, unentangling himself from Armin and throwing the comforter over the stirring blonde protectively as Levi knocked again. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Levi or thought he was a threat, but his instincts were particularly sensitive at the moment, possessive and overprotective of his decidedly vulnerable Omega.

Eyes fluttering open, Armin blinked awake at the sudden movement and noise, sitting up with his hair a mess and his scent startled. He looked at Mike with drooping eyes, like he didn’t know where he was or what was going on. “What’s… what’s wrong?” he asked, his voice soft, looking concerned as his soothing Omegan scent attempted to surround the Alpha and stifle Mike’s irritation. 

Mike smiled at the sleepy-eyed Omega, shaking his head a bit and reaching to ruffle his already mussed hair as he assured, “Nothing you need to worry about Angelcake. It’s just Levi, but I’m not all that thrilled about the interruption.” He could practically hear Levi’s impatience from behind the door and huffed a sigh as he turned away from Armin to go answer it. 

Levi was leaning against the doorframe on one palm, head cocked to the side with a vague frown on his mouth as Mike opened the door to him, holding it with one hand and using his body to block the other Alpha’s view. Levi raised a brow at him, “What are you all bristled up for? I already know he’s in there. The whole house reeks man, just thought we might wanna deal with that before everybody else gets home.”

Mike pursed his lips. “Shut up, I can’t help it,” he defended, shifting restlessly with tension as his scent clashed with Levi’s unconsciously. He glanced back over his shoulder at Armin and back at the other Alpha, “Give us a few minutes and we’ll be down.”

“Whatever, just don’t take forever. I opened the windows, but I think we’re gonna have to use the spray neutralizer. It’s fucking strong dude,” Levi complained before he turned around to head back downstairs and Mike rolled his eyes as he closed the door again. 

He turned back to his Omega. “Hey so, I gotta go help Levi descent the house; I kinda lost track of time and everyone will be home soon. Do you wanna come downstairs with us or would you be more comfortable staying up here for now?” he asked, tilting his head a bit and watching Armin fondly.

Armin shifted in the bed, suddenly wide awake and filled with anxiety as the scent of another Alpha wafted into the room when Mike opened the door. Taking a deep breath, the Omega calmed himself down. It was Mike’s friend. Armin couldn’t just hide from the Alpha’s friends and family if they were going to be together forever. Giving Mike a nervous smile, Armin began trying to smooth down his hair then tucked the errant strands behind his ears as he said, “I’ll come with you… If you don’t mind… Maybe I can help… And I should meet your friend properly… And apologize for the… The scent…” Armin looked down, biting his lip with a blush. His scent had been pretty _strong._

The Omega was about to get up when he remembered his clothes. “Oh! I have to change!” he said, before he pulled off the blanket then realized he was already wearing his tights. He frowned in confusion down at his legs; Armin was pretty sure the clothes had still been in the wash when he fell asleep. 

Mike looked down, cheeks heating as his hand reached up to rub the back of his neck, “Ah, yeah, I cleaned you up and dressed you. You were pretty out of it. Just thought you’d be more comfortable like that when you woke up. You can keep my shirt though. And of course you can come with me if you want to. You can help spray.”

“O-Oh…” Armin said, his blush darkening, “Thank you…” Trying not to think too deeply about what Mike might and might not have touched and seen, Armin got up out of the bed on wobbly legs. He managed to straighten though, trying to swallow down his embarrassment, giving Mike a firm nod to lead the way out of the safe haven that was the Alpha’s room. 

“You’re welcome. I um, didn’t _look_ ,” Mike said, feeling the need to assure the clearly embarrassed Omega as he offered him a hand, opening the door with the other when Armin took it. He closed it again behind them and lead his tiny boyfriend down the hall and steps towards the kitchen where Levi was already vigorously spraying scent neutralizer.

 _You could’ve, I wouldn’t have minded…_ Armin thought but didn’t say out loud, following Mike to the kitchen. He fought with himself, trying to force his body out from behind Mike but he couldn’t move, beginning to tremble. But he stiffened his lip and stuck his head out to say in a rush, “Hello, I’m Armin! Sorry about the smell!” before he immediately hid again, pressing his face into Mike’s back. 

Mike grabbed two of the other bottles Levi’d lined up on the countertop as Armin hid and introduced himself from behind him. Levi jumped and cursed, obviously not having noticed their arrival, before he turned around to face them, blinking as he only saw the other Alpha though the Omega had been the one that spoke. 

He looked up at Mike and raised a brow, a vague smile starting to pull at his lips. Mike narrowed his eyes at him in return and Levi’s grin broadened. The two of them were way too fucking cute. “It’s nice to finally meet you Armin and don’t worry about it. Shit happens,” Levi said, choosing not to tease the couple for the moment. Mike had told them all already that Armin was shy and nervous around Alphas and Levi was honestly happy for his best buddy, even if he was salty about relationships at the moment; he wasn’t going to be a dick and make Mike look bad in front of his Omega. It was pretty obvious that the other Alpha was serious about him. Mike didn’t say anything, and he didn’t move either, but he relaxed a little.

 _Oh… he seems… not bad…_ Armin thought to himself, working up the courage to peek out at Levi again. “Thank you… for um… helping with the spray…” Armin managed to splutter, his hands fisting in the back of Mike’s shirt. He was quiet for a moment, looking the Alpha over. Levi _was_ completely Eren’s type. Armin knew enough about his friend that he’d think twice before rebuffing the bad boy look Levi had going on. “Weird question, do you like brunettes?” he blurted out, not quite thinking the question through then realizing how awkward it sounded. “Nevermind, you don’t have to answer that!” he said in a rush, swiping a bottle from Mike’s hand and dashing from the kitchen to get away, spraying furiously as he went. 

Levi would have answered if the Omega had stuck around long enough to hear it. Brunettes were good; just no redheads… How it was relevant, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to know, so he didn’t ask. He looked at Mike who was looking in the direction his Omega had fled with a sort of dazed fond look and Levi chuckled. His friend had it bad for the little blonde… 

“So that’s him huh?” he said, still watching Mike as the other Alpha reluctantly returned his attention.

“That’s him,” Mike answered, shifting antsily, obviously already wanting to follow Armin.

“You guys are good together,” Levi replied simply before he returned to spraying and Mike didn’t wait more than a second before he took off in the direction Armin had went.

With the three of them working their way through the house, they managed to eradicate the lingering incriminating scent before anyone else arrived home for the day, just barely. And everyone was suspicious, but were willing to believe it when Levi covered for the couple by saying he’d come back from visiting his mom irritated and went on a cleaning binge to clear his head. Even so, Mike found _another_ box of condoms on his dresser that evening when he’d gotten home from taking Armin home for the night.


	5. Gasoline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Armin shivered as he got out of the car he’d called to drive him to the club, wearing a little black dress, tight at the chest with a sweetheart neckline and flared at the hips along with some black strappy wedges. He had gotten his mom to curl his hair again, and she’d even taken pictures of him all done up before he left. 

After a couple days of stressing over whether or not he was going to see Mike play live, he decided he would surprise the Alpha at his show, keeping the whole thing a secret through every phone call they’d had. 

Unfortunately for the shy Omega, he had really underestimated how many people loved Mike’s band. The venue was bursting with people inside and outside, and the Omega had to dodge people left and right to get in line to pay at the door and get a stamp on his hand to notify the bartenders he was underage. He ended up standing in a corner, trying not to draw attention to himself and tensing every time an Alpha scent wafted by him. 

He watched from his corner as two other bands played, becoming restless and hoping Mike would be up next. And finally it happened, seeing his Alpha walk confidently onto the stage as the crowd screamed, and it drew Armin out of hiding. He was still separated from the large crowd, but he could see Mike much better than from the corner, standing under the lights, his blue eyes sparkling with affection. Mike looked so good on stage, it was unbelievable. 

The club was packed, stuffy and damn hot, but even so, they couldn’t complain. They were getting paid for this show and the turn out was good for their rep; they were only getting bigger and even he was convinced that it was only a matter of time now before they were approached by a label. His fingers moved with practiced familiarity over the strings of his guitar, playing facing Levi as the other Alpha played the rifts along with him, fanfare that somehow was fun while they were up on stage. It was the energy, the adrenaline, the beat, whatever; it was awesome and Mike was grinning right along with the rest of the band as they played a grungy cover of Closer by Nine Inch Nails, which admittedly had been his suggestion.

The lights were too bright at first to see much, but as the mass of bodies rolled with the dirty lyrics, and the tech changed settings on the stage lights for them, forms could be seen, faces too, familiar and not. And one that stood out to the tall Alpha in fierce contrast to all the others when his gaze found him and stayed. He hadn’t expected to see Armin among the crowd, but it was unmistakably him; Mike could tell. He could practically smell him even though it was impossible at the moment since he’d used scent neutralizing nasal spray before they’d come inside the club. There were way too many scents for his sensitive nose to handle with such a crowd and it was too distracting when he was trying to play.

Armin for a moment thought Mike was looking at him, so he smiled brightly but fought the urge to wave just in case the Alpha _wasn’t_ looking at him. His eyes were glued to Mike’s fingers on the guitar, moving fluidly and the Omega drifted closer to the crowd without even realizing it… That is until two completely Alphan scents engulfed him. 

“Hey baby… What are you doing over here all alone? Want us to buy you a drink,” one said into his ear, while the other boxed him in on his other side, sniffing at his neck. 

Armin immediately shrank back from the two, shaking his head so hard that his curls bounced around his face erratically. “No thank you!” he managed to yell above the crowd as he backed up, but tripped over his heel and fell back into the arms of a third Alpha that he hadn’t seen sidling up behind the Omega. There were hands on his hips that he didn’t know and he was trying to stand up and get away, but the hands wouldn’t let him regain his balance, digging into his dress and leaving imprints on his skin. “Let… let me go! Please!” he begged, panicking.

“Aw, _please_... that’s so cute,” one of the other Alphas huffed as the one behind him wrapped an arm securely around Armin’s waist before putting a hand directly over his mouth. 

“We should help him out,” another suggested, leering down at the Omega before they began dragging him backwards towards the bathrooms. No one even seemed to notice since everyone was looking at the stage, and Armin was so frozen in fear, he couldn’t do anything but tremble and begin to cry, tears streaming down his face. 

But not everyone was looking at the stage; Mike had looked away for a moment, sure he would find Armin again without trouble as he moved across the stage. And he did, but he did not expect to see _three_ other males crowding him and herding him away from the floor. It wasn’t even conscious and it happened in the span of just a few seconds as he stopped playing and pulled his guitar off, barely handing it off to Farlan before Mike jumped off the stage. Levi was quick to follow him a moment later as the tall Alpha swiftly waded his way through the crowd, his scent dominate and warning, forcing the crowd out of his way as he moved with determined purpose. 

And then he could hear him, could hear his panic though Armin wasn’t screaming. He grabbed the first of the assailants he could reach by the shoulder with one heavy hand and when the other Alpha turned to snarl at him, his other fist found the guy’s jaw, the force of it knocking him stumbling back. And his two friends immediately turned their attention to Mike, letting go of Armin in order to retaliate. Levi quite abruptly was next to Mike and then he was taking out one of the two, while the other took a step and a swing at Mike. The club’s security had been alerted by the commotion as the two band members had leapt off stage and were trying to wade their way through the crowd that was unhelpfully spectating as Levi and Mike taught the three Alphas a rough lesson in respect.

As soon as the unknown Alpha let go of him, Armin lost his balance and hit the ground, twisting an ankle funny as he went down. He ignored the sudden searing pain, scrambling on his hands and knees to get away from the violent scents of angry Alphas. The Omega managed to duck under a table and chairs, his body wracking with shaking sobs, but he forced his eyes up to see who had rescued him. 

_Mike_...

As the bouncers finally broke through the crowd and took over for the two teens, Mike sought out his Omega, having some difficulty without his sense of smell, but he found him after a handful of panicked searching seconds. He shook out his hand as he approached the table Armin was hiding out under, his scent leveling out into something possessively protective and soothing. He crouched down to talk to his Omega.

“There you are Angelcake, it’s okay now, you can come out. It’s safe,” he coaxed, voice muted, but audible over the static of the crowd in the background. He opened his arms to Armin in case the Omega wanted to be in them and held his breath as he waited patiently. Armin was so scared; Mike didn’t need his nose to tell him that. 

Bawling even harder, Armin shakily crawled out from under the table and into Mike’s arms, sobbing into the Alpha’s chest as he clutched onto his boyfriend’s shirt. He could smell the other Alphas on him enough to make him want to gag, so he slowly began to rub his tear soaked face into the Alpha’s chest, trying to cover it up. 

As soon as Armin was in his arms, Mike wrapped them around him firmly, rubbing soothing circles over his back and crooning as the Omega nuzzled into his chest, scenting each other heavily though Mike couldn’t smell it. He carefully pulled Armin to his feet as he stood up again, practically carrying the smaller male as he hugged him close and shielded him from the onlookers. Already moving as he sought out a quiet, private place to take his Omega, Mike settled for the nearest bathroom. 

There were a handful of Omegas inside the first door he shouldered open, gossiping and hovering around the doorway just inside the bathroom. “Get out,” he ordered and they did without argument, filing out quickly before Mike took Armin inside, lifting him physically off his feet and setting him up on the counter between the sinks as the door closed behind them.

He cupped Armin’s face in his hands, thumbing away the tear tracks as he finally looked down at him again, concerned and gentled as he spoke quietly, “It’s alright Armin. I got you. Just breathe love.”

Big fat tears were falling from Armin’s eyes, rolling over his cheeks and then Mike’s hands as they fell. He was sniffling like he was trying to ebb the flow but couldn’t, shaking and sobbing so hard, he couldn’t stop. The whites of his eyes were red and bloodshot by the time he was actually able to speak. “S-So-rry… W-w-wanted… sur-prise… y-you,” he stuttered, having a hard time getting the words out. 

“Shh, you don’t owe anyone an apology. That shouldn’t have happened and it’s not your fault that it did. Those dicks will be on our blacklist. We don’t tolerate that shit… I um, I was definitely surprised to see you…” the Alpha paused in his response, sincerity in his ambered hazel gaze, tilting his head a bit as he smoothed his hands down the sides of Armin’s neck, tenderly kneading at the base to help soothe him, “Maybe next time, if you want to try again, we’ll go together instead and you can come backstage with Hange’s girlfriend Petra, then you won’t have to deal with that kind of shit and just enjoy yourself.”

Armin blinked tears away then his head fell to hide in Mike’s chest. “I ruined your show!” he suddenly cried, ruining any progress he made trying to calm down, sobbing even harder, “I’m so sorry… sorry…” 

Mike frowned and shook his head. “Hey, shh, no you didn’t. It’s not the first time something like this has happened, just the first time it’s happened to one of our own. Don’t you worry about it love, you’re more important than the show,” he assured, carefully curling his fingers back around the Omega’s nape with even, tender-firm pressure as he leaned in to press his forehead to Armin’s. 

The pressure on Armin’s nape was soothing, allowing the Omega’s hysteria to calm and letting Armin just breathe in the Alpha’s scent. His bloodshot eyes met familiar amber and he said between hiccups, “You… Looked amazing… on stage. Was so… captivated… I didn’t even see them surround me…” Armin bit his lip at the memory, “I won’t… come alone next time… I really wanted to… to just surprise you…” 

“Well, you succeeded Angelcake. I don’t know if I’ve ever moved so fast in my life,” Mike chuckled breathily before he tipped his head to give Armin a soft kiss, pulling away again just a second after, “I’m glad you came though.”

“I want to… go home…” Armin said haltingly, rubbing his face and ruining his make up even further, smearing it across his skin. “Do you have to stay?” he asked, looking up at Mike, his eyes still tinged with fear that wouldn’t go away. 

“Nah, I’ll take you home love,” Mike answered, drawing away again, reaching to wipe away some of the smudged makeup from Armin’s face. 

There was a knock on the door before Levi poked his head in. “Hey, the club’s paying double and offered us another gig as compensation. I’ll stick around with the others, pack up and collect the cash if you wanna take him home. People gotta pee,” he said, looking at the couple with vague concern and understanding, probably affected by the Omega’s distress as much as any decent Alpha would be and completely willing to cover for Mike while he got the two of them out of there. “You can go out the back.”

Mike nodded, glancing at the other Alpha before he turned his attention back to his Omega, “Can you walk love?”

“I twisted my ankle… when they… they dropped me,” Armin said, looking down at his right foot to see how it had doubled in size within his heel and turned purple from the impact. He whined when he tried to move it, clearly in pain. 

Mike looked too, reaching down to gently inspect the injury and pry Armin's shoe off with a low hiss. “S'okay love, I can carry you, here,” he assured quietly as he passed Armin his shoes and swiftly untied the black NIN sweater from around his hips, draping it over the Omega's shoulders before he reached to pick him up. 

Setting his shoes in his lap and quickly threading his arms through the oversized sweater, Armin reached forward to wrap them around Mike’s neck, nuzzling into the soft skin behind the Alpha’s ear as he was lifted up princess style. “Every time I dress up to impress you… I end up crying…” Armin pouted as Mike carried him from the bathroom, hiding in the Alpha’s neck just in case anyone was around. He really didn’t want anyone but Mike to see him like this. 

The Alpha was vigilantly aware of Armin's modesty as he carried him, sure that his sweater obscured where the pretty, but short dress didn't from view, humming his reply, “S'alright Angelcake, just makes me wanna make you smile twice as much.”

Levi held the door for them, not even looking at the Omega, though he shared a quick look with Mike before he slipped the other Alpha's keys into his back pocket for him as he passed. Mike inclined his head; he’d owe Levi another one, but it wasn't like he’d mind returning the favour. That's what friends were for after all. Then he turned one way with Armin in his arms and Levi turned the other, keeping everyone else back long enough for Mike to get his Omega outside from the exit at the end of the hall. And Mike's pick up just so happened to be parked right there; bless Levi. He made a mental note to buy the other Alpha the newest Deadpool comic he’d been waiting for as thanks. 

Mike opened the passenger door then carefully set Armin in the truck but when he went to let go, the Omega held on. “Don’t leave me,” he said quietly, knowing he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t get himself to let go of Mike’s shirt. He didn’t even want to think about getting home and having to say goodbye. 

Bending and leaning into the truck awkwardly as Armin clung to him, the Alpha smoothed his hands up and down the Omega’s sides, a husky croon rumbling in his chest. He tilted his head, baring his neck to Armin without complaint as he tried to assure his still anxious Omega, “I’m not going anywhere Angelcake, but we can’t stay here.” And he meant it; he’d stay with Armin as long as the Omega wanted, but they couldn’t linger at the club, otherwise they were sure to attract more unwanted attention. Mike just wanted to take Armin somewhere quiet and safe, just them and no one else.

Armin nodded his head in agreement, but still had a hard time letting go, having to force his hand finger by finger to release Mike’s shirt. “O-Okay…” the Omega finally said, sitting back in the truck and allowing the Alpha to step away.

Mike smiled at Armin and brushed his knuckles lightly over the Omega’s flushed cheek before he stepped back and closed the door. It was probably less than a handful of seconds later that he joined Armin in the cab, pulling his keys out of his pocket and starting up the truck before he shifted the middle console up to free up the centre of the seat. He looked over at his Omega again, expression soft as he said, “C’mere love. We’ve a bit of a drive, might as well get cozy.” 

Armin was already moving before Mike even finished his sentence, wincing as he jostled his ankle, but still plastered himself to the Alpha’s side. He buried his face in Mike’s rib cage and wrapped his arm around the Alpha’s abdomen, squeezing him tightly and wishing that the night had gone better. “You should drive really slow… don’t wanna get there too quickly,” Armin mumbled. Even if the drive was long, the Omega didn’t want it to end. 

“Mm I wasn't planning to rush. I can stick around awhile if you want, there's nowhere else I'd rather be,” Mike replied, glancing down at Armin, settling his arm around him comfortably while the other hand steered with a relaxed grip on the wheel. “How’s your ankle?”

“It’s okay… Just feels numb now… Probably from the swelling,” Armin said with a sigh. His adrenaline was quickly fading away, leaving him exhausted. The Omega snuggled into Mike then dozed to the hum of the engine and the steady pace of the Alpha’s heart beat.

Mike hummed in response; Armin would likely need to ice it once he was home, but for the time being, the Alpha was perfectly content to let him doze. He began crooning a low melody as Armin snuggled against him. It took probably half an hour or so to get back to the Omega’s house from the club which was actually in the next town over, but Mike was hardly paying attention to the time, continuing to hum and sing quietly as Armin slept the whole way there and probably for an extra twenty minutes in the Omega’s driveway too because he just wanted to keep him to himself a little longer. 

“Hey Angelcake, time to wake up,” he coaxed finally, brushing back the wayward curls from Armin’s forehead as he attempted to wake him.

Armin never completely fell asleep, half aware the entire time, so when Mike tried to rouse him, Armin frowned and snuggled further into the Alpha. “Don’t wanna,” he whined, hiding his face in Mike’s side. 

The Alpha chuckled huskily, hopelessly endeared by the petulance he’d received from the Omega in response. He gave Armin a squeeze and leaned his head on his crown as he replied, “Mm, I know love. But we can’t stay in the truck all night; you’d be more comfortable in your bed and you need to get some ice on your ankle. I’ll take you inside and tuck you in, doesn’t look like your folks are even up.”

“Mm, if they are, they’re probably working in their offices… if they aren’t, they are passed out at their desks,” Armin said, finally lifting his face to look at his tall and dark home. He heaved a petulant sigh then sat up straight to say, “Okay… Let’s go then…” Armin didn’t want Mike to leave and he didn’t want to be alone. But maybe he’d spend the night reading under the covers instead. 

Mike frowned a bit, aware and concerned by the lonesome undertones in the Omega’s response, but he didn’t say anything, slipping out of the truck instead and coming around to Armin’s side to pick the smaller male up once again. “Where’s your room love?” he asked as Armin opened the door for the both of them and Mike carried him inside the dim-lit foyer of the spacious summer home. He’d been to the Omega’s home a few times, but never inside Armin’s room and if he’d had use of his sense of smell, he probably wouldn’t have had to ask for directions at all, but the spray hadn’t worn off yet. And he did want to see Armin’s room… Maybe he could stay and keep him company awhile; he didn’t want to leave, especially after what had happened. 

“Upstairs, third door on the left… My window overlooks the lake,” Armin directed, biting his lip as he realized Mike would be seeing his room. It was a little embarrassing considering he hadn’t redecorated it since his parents bought the house when he was small; with pink walls, white fluffy rugs, a mountain of stuffed animals on every surface that wasn’t piled high in books, and a king sized bed with pink sheets and a white canopy. As soon as Mike carried him up the stairs and got to his room Armin blurted, “Don't laugh okay… My room at our house in the city is much more sophisticated… Well, okay, not really, it’s more of the same, but with more books…” Armin couldn’t help but ramble, trying to explain away his childlike room. 

The Alpha chuckled, looking around as they stepped inside. “Mm, no need to be embarrassed, it suits you Angelcake,” he assured as he moved to settle Armin on the large bed, taking his shoes from him and setting them aside it. “Do you want me to get you some pajamas? I can go get ice for your ankle while you’re changing, just tell me where the kitchen is,” he offered, standing next to the bed and watching the Omega fondly, instinct and affection fueling his desire to take care of Armin and stay in his company as long as possible.

“Okay… My nightgown is in the walk in closet on the floor… The one with the blue bunnies…” Armin said, pointing to the door on the opposite wall that lead to his bathroom and closet. The closet was mostly empty since there was no way Armin would bring that many clothes to fill it. “You don’t have to go all the way to the kitchen downstairs… there’s a kitchenette at the end of the hallway that pretty much has everything…” Armin added, looking down at his hands, “I could basically live on the top floor without leaving for weeks! My dad got into this whole doomsday prepping thing a couple years ago…” 

Mike smiled and shook his head amusedly, moving to the closet to retrieve the Omega’s sleepwear, “Well at least I’ll know where to find you in the event of an apocalypse.” It probably took a few seconds longer than it should have for him to return to the Omega’s side with it because as soon as he picked up the soft apparel and looked it over, he was revisting what he’d imagined Armin looked like in it previously. He concluded that his Omega was probably going to look even more adorable in it than he’d thought and finally brought it back over to Armin, a little red in the cheeks.

“Here you go love,” he said, offering the nightgown to his boyfriend, pretending he wasn’t the least bit as eager as he was to see him in it and ignoring the heat in his face, “Do you umm… Need anything else before I go get that ice?”

Armin cocked his head up at Mike, unable to think of anything at that moment. “No, I’m okay… If you are hungry though, you can grab a snack… I read that Alphas expend a lot of energy when they get angry and defensive,” Armin said, without really thinking about it. Then suddenly he perked up as he remembered how hard it had been to get his dress on. He had to go bother his mom in her office to help him since he couldn’t quite reach. “Oh wait! Could you unzip my dress?” he asked, twisting in the bed gingerly so he didn’t hurt his ankle. 

“Sure thing,” Mike agreed, reaching to do as Armin had asked, knuckles brushing along the pale skin of his back as he carefully unzipped the dress the Omega was wearing. He swallowed unconsciously as more of the smooth, unblemished porcelain was revealed to him and had to force himself to step away again once the zipper had been undone, reminding himself that he had ice to get.

Before he could manage to leave him altogether (even just to go down the hall) and to soothe his suddenly piqued instincts, he leaned down to press a lingering kiss between Armin’s shoulders, hands caressing up and down the Omega’s upper arms. “I won’t be long,” he murmured before he pulled himself away entirely and swiftly left the room in search of the kitchenette Armin had mentioned, trying not to think about crawling right into Armin’s bed with him instead.

Mike’s lips sent a shiver down Armin’s spine, sending the Omega’s breath hitching. But before he could even react to the contact, Mike was gone out of the room to get ice, leaving Armin a blushing, whimpering mess. He managed to shake himself out of his stupor to pull off his dress then throw on his nightgown, the soft cotton fabric falling over his skin to drape over his subtle Omegan curves. Armin didn’t move, sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for Mike to come back and trying unsuccessfully to squash down his sudden anxiety over being alone. 

Mike found a tea towel in one of the drawers, wrapped a handful of ice from the dispenser on the refrigerator in it and snagged a protein bar from the stockpile (no doubt Armin’s father’s), then made his way back to his Omega as quickly as possible. Already half-eaten protein bar hanging from his mouth, he slipped back into the room and closed the door behind himself with a soft snick before he crossed the room to Armin again. Holding up the wrapped ice triumphantly, he finished off his snack, chewing and swallowing quickly, not even really tasting it before he crouched down in front of his Omega. “Hey, you okay?” he asked, reaching with his unoccupied hand to cup Armin’s cheek tenderly, his scent genuine with sincere concern and desire as he tried to catch the Omega’s gaze with his own.

“Just anxious,” Armin answered, rubbing his cheek into Mike’s hand. He didn’t lift his eyes though, keeping them lowered as he bit his lip. “Are you leaving now?” he asked, since there was no real reason for Mike to stay since he was in bed and the Alpha had brought the ice.

“Depends,” Mike replied softly, tracing his thumb along the flushed curve of Armin’s cheekbone as the Omega leaned into the touch. He drew away after a moment to instead reach down for Armin’s injured foot, gripping it carefully as his other hand brought the ice to rest against the bruised and swollen joint, looking up at the Omega through his lashes, “Do you want me to stay?”

Armin flinched and hissed at the shock of cold on his sore ankle. He was quiet for a moment turning his head away, still avoiding Mike’s gaze. “I don’t wanna be alone,” Armin mumbled, before he finally met Mike’s eyes in panic, “But you don’t have to stay! You should… Should go home and sleep or whatever!” Armin waved his arms then hid his face in his hands, hoping that Mike wouldn’t feel pressured. He hadn’t even meant to say that out loud! 

Mike cocked his head a bit, a warm smile ghosting his lips. “Armin,” he called, trying to pull the flustered Omega out of his sudden embarrassed panic. Using one hand to keep ahold of the other teen’s foot and the ice, he raised his other again to brush back tousled curls and coax the Omega’s hands away, “Don’t worry about what I should be doing, I’m not. Do _you_ want me to stay?” Armin didn’t want to be alone and Mike definitely didn’t want to leave him. 

Lowering his hands, Armin finally revealed his red face, blue eyes meeting amber. “Yeah,” he said finally, blushing even brighter. 

“Then I guess I'm staying,” Mike said, winking at the Omega cheekily before he ducked his head, busying himself with shifting the ice to the other side of Armin's ankle carefully. “Is the ice helping a bit?”

“It’s… cold,” Armin answered, watching as Mike moved. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders then buried his face in Mike’s neck. “Thank you… for staying with me,” he said quietly into the skin behind Mike’s ear, breathing in his Alpha and holding him close. 

A low, appreciative hum sounded in Mike’s throat, one hand threading loosely in the back of Armin’s hair as the Omega hugged him and buried his face in the Alpha’s throat. He turned his head a bit to press a kiss behind the Omega’s ear in return, murmuring a heartfelt, “Anytime Angelcake,” as he just held him for awhile.


	6. Possum Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Last one for now, but hopefully we'll have some more updates for this and others soon! Enjoy!

“That should about do it for now, time to get tucked in love,” Mike said as he removed the ice from Armin’s ankle a few minutes later, drawing back and carefully warming the Omega’s tender-numb skin between his hands. After another second, he set the ice in the little flower-patterned waste bin next to the bed before he maneuvered both of Armin’s legs up on to the mattress, shifting him over effortlessly so that Mike could climb up onto the mattress next to him. It didn’t matter that the Omega’s bed was so spacious, he wanted to be close to Armin. He was starting to pick up wisps of apple and spice and it only made him want to be closer, seeking out more of the scent as the neutralizing spray finally began to wear off and he didn’t waste any time drawing the Omega right back into his arms again. 

Armin smiled as Mike pulled him close. “Have you kissed me yet tonight? I don’t… I don’t remember…” Armin said, clinging to Mike’s chest. Something about having the Alpha in his bed was exhilarating in the same way it had been when he’d been in Mike’s. Depending on how long the Alpha wanted to stay, they could be together all night. Armin didn’t feel tired at all.

“Is that your way of telling me you want a kiss?” Mike questioned with a lopsided, playful grin. He couldn't really remember if he had kissed the Omega throughout the chaos of the last couple of hours, but it didn't matter whether he had or hadn't, it wasn't like he would ever get tired of kissing Armin. And he already knew what Armin's answer would be, and didn't bother to wait for him to verbalize it before he swooped in to steal his lips, hands finding their way to his back naturally and coaxing him closer as he kissed him.

Armin hummed happily into the kiss then turned his head so that he could deepen the liplock with a sigh. He didn’t even notice when he threw a leg over Mike’s side, trying to get closer to the Alpha, but he _did_ know when his hand snaked up Mike’s shirt to feel his muscles. The Omega was never going to get over how ripped his Alpha was. 

Muscle flexed under warm skin as the Omega’s fingers crawled up Mike’s chest, but he didn’t stop him, finding the sensation pleasant and a bit thrilling given where they were right now. Even so, he felt more in control than he had the last time they’d done this, maybe because their scents were dulled still or maybe because he was starting to get a little more used to it. Either way, it was good because he didn’t feel any need to dissuade Armin from his exploration and was content to reciprocate by sliding his hands up the Omega’s sides and back beneath the airy cotton of his nightgown, maneuvering him more firmly onto his lap. He growled into the kiss encouragingly as his thumbs ghosted over the soft peaks of Armin’s nipples.

Pulling his mouth away, Armin gasped as his back arched into the sensation. He blinked for a moment then looked down at his chest with curiosity; he had never thought someone touching his nipples would feel so... “That felt weird… Good weird… Like... Make me slick weird,” Armin said, his voice breathy as he looked up at Mike. “Is that an Omega thing? Or do you like it too?” he asked, hands lifting under Mike’s shirt to knead at the Alpha’s pectorals.

“Mnn, I don’t not like it,” Mike murmured roughly, rolling his hips up against Armin’s backside unconsciously in response to the stimulation, “Though might not be as sensitive as you are. Omegas are generally more sensitive, but probably not all of them like being touched by their Alphas the way you do by yours.” He repeated both motions again for emphasis and smiled at the noise Armin made and the sting of the Omega’s nails prickling against his chest. He definitely _liked_ that. 

Armin whimpered when Mike’s thumbs stopped rubbing then took a deep shuddering breath to try and calm down. When he felt like he could speak, he looked up at Mike through his lashes, smile coy, but a bit shaky like he was unsure of himself. “S-So… I noticed you liked the panties I wore at your house,” he began, hands pulling out from under Mike’s shirt to play with the end of his nightgown for a drawn out moment. “What… Do you think about these?” he asked, pulling his nightgown up passed his belly button to reveal his blue and grey laced panties, “Are these… Do you like these too?”

Mike’s hands slid down to Armin’s hips of their own accord, thumbing along the sides of his belly, caressing subtle curves and the soft protrusion of bone beneath a perfect milky complexion. “Hnn, what I like is you in them,” he answered as he fingered along the lacy bits rimming the waistband of the cute, almost wintery panties, “How’d you guess blue and grey are my favourite colours?”

Armin squirmed under Mike’s hands with little whines escaping him. “I-I didn’t,” he gasped, looking up at the Alpha with glazed eyes, “I just… thought they were cute… So I… I hoped you’d think they were cute too…” 

“I do… You’re very cute in them and I probably shouldn’t, but I really like that you picked them out with me in mind, like my sheets at home I guess,” the Alpha answered throatily, still rocking up against Armin’s backside lazily and teasing along the waistband, fingertips dipping underneath coyly.

“Every time… I get dressed now… I put on things I think you’ll like… Even if we won’t be seeing each other that day,” Armin admitted, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth to suck on for a moment before it popped back out, red and glistening. “Um… I read that Alphas like to um… Pin their partners,” he said then began to tug on the hem of Mike’s shirt pulling it up to reveal the Alpha’s toned abdomen, “Do you… Do you want to pin me?” It was a question and an offer at the same time since Mike hadn’t seemed to want to do anything that Cosmo said Alphas would want to do. 

“Sometimes…” Mike smoothed his hands up and down Armin's sides and down his thighs, gripping beneath them possessively. He tilted his head a bit, looking up at the Omega from under his lashes and wet his lips before he spoke further, “You want me to? I don't want to scare you.”

“I think…” Armin said, slowly turning his head to bare his neck, “I’d like it…” The Omega dropped his eyes for a moment then looked back up through his lashes, “Is that weird?”

Mike hummed gutturally, a little smirk quirking his lips before he quite abruptly gripped Armin's thighs and flipped the both of them over. Leaning in and sliding his hands from the Omega's silky thighs to catch his hands instead, pinning them to either side of Armin's blonde head, grinning down at him and breathing along his collar as he rolled his hips into the Omega's,“Nah it's not weird love. Just means you trust me and that's not weird at all.”

Opening his legs wider to wrap around Mike’s hips, Armin breathed, “I trust you… I trust you completely…” Just the weight of Mike’s body on top of the Omega, holding him down had the tingle in Armin’s belly turning into an all out blaze. With every roll of Mike’s hips, the fire grew deeper until Armin’s breath hitched and his eyes rolled back as a rush of slick began to leak out of him, coating his ass, thighs, and the bedspread beneath him. When Armin was finally able to open his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Mike smirking down at him, and still completely clothed. That wouldn’t do no matter how distracting the roll of the Alpha’s hips was. 

“Could you… please take off your shirt…” Armin requested in a whimper, desperate to feel Mike’s skin against his own. 

Mike leaned back, eyes dilated thickly as the scent of Armin's slick and arousal cut through the last lingering effect of the nasal spray and he grinned breathlessly as he replied, “I can do that.” He pulled his shirt off over his head, ruffling his hair as he removed it and tossed it aside on the unoccupied half of the Omega's bed before he was back over Armin. He dipped his head to nip at the exposed arches of the Omega's collarbones and hummed his appreciation with a low thrumming growl as his hands found their way right back up under Armin's nightgown.

“Mmn…” The Omega hummed at the feeling of Mike’s roaming hands, but he wasn’t finished yet. “I wanna take off my nightgown… so I can feel your skin against mine… but you… you gotta turn off the lamp,” Armin said, compromising with his own insecurities. 

The Alpha sat back on his feet, hands around Armin’s thighs, not groping, but simply holding them as he shifted between them, the tenting of his loose jeans rather obviously on display as he looked over the Omega. He swallowed and licked his lips unconsciously, eyes slow to make contact with Armin’s (only because he kept getting distracted by the rest of him) as his petite boyfriend issued his order. “Okay,” he agreed belatedly, voice a rough murmur before he reached to turn the bedside lamp off. He knew what that meant; Armin wasn’t ready to be seen yet and that was okay. Mike wasn’t planning to have sex with him in the dark, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t do other things there and since Armin had made it pretty clear he didn’t want to stop… Mike didn’t have the will to either, not after the earlier events of the evening. He wanted to be closer to his Omega. The Alpha in him was violently protective and aggressively possessive; he wanted to impress himself onto Armin to warn off any other Alphas. Mike wasn’t hostile by nature, but he wouldn’t be a bystander either and he didn’t lose often; they should all know it and think better of touching the Omega that wore him on his skin.

As soon as the light went off, his hands sought to assist in removing the nightgown, pushing it up as he smoothed his palms up Armin’s belly, eyes adjusting quickly in the dark and reflecting back what little light was available in golden green glimmers as he watched the Omega. And when Armin was furiously tugging the fabric the rest of the way off, he bent forward to press his mouth where his hands had just been.

“ _Alpha_!” Armin moaned, back arching beneath the press of Mike’s body. He began to pant harshly from the feeling of the Alpha’s mouth on his sensitive chest, but his mission wasn’t over yet. Figuring out where his hands had ended up (clutching at Mike’s shoulder blades) he trailed them down the Alpha’s back to find the top of Mike’s jeans. Following the band around the Alpha’s hips to his front, Armin managed to avoid his boyfriend’s aching erection to struggle with the button fly. Mike didn’t seem to notice Armin’s wandering hands, now sucking marks around the Omega’s nipples, but Armin was getting frustrated when Mike’s pants wouldn’t come undone. 

“Off…” Armin whined with a surprisingly strong tug to Mike’s jeans then added belatedly, “Please…” 

Mike grumble-growled his reluctance to abandon what he was doing, but obeyed after a moment, drawing back just enough to snake a hand down between them and pull his pants open with familiar ease. He pushed them down as far as he could and let Armin do the rest until he could shimmy out of them and kick them away entirely, not bothering to concern himself with how quickly they were losing barriers; he didn’t really mind anyway. If Armin wanted him naked, he wasn’t going to complain about that. He wasn’t embarrassed in the least right now. Half-sat back on his heels again with his dick quite proudly tenting the Harley Quinn trunks he was currently wearing, he wrapped his hands around Armin’s hips and traced his thumbs along the taut and slick-damp fabric to either side of the Omega’s groin. And even with the light off, Mike could see him; he was so fucking lovely, like a porcelain doll. Only Armin was warmer than any doll and not made of glass, delicate as he may be. Mike could practically smell the flush on his pretty, milky skin and he wanted to map it with his tongue rather abruptly.

Armin could see the outline of Mike’s frame above him and he squirmed, resisting the urge to try and cover his body with his hands. “We are basically naked,” Armin stated the obvious, like he was in awe of the fact before his hand lifted to clutch at his chest. “My heart is beating so fast… It’s pounding in my chest,” he added, his voice shaky and breathless as he looked up at Mike. The Alpha looked so calm, so collected, where as Armin felt like he was falling apart. 

“Mine too,” Mike murmured, still rubbing his thumbs along Armin’s hipbones and down further, “You’re so beautiful and I like you so much… I want you so badly, but I need to protect you too… It’s my privilege to get to touch you. I could break you if I ever forgot that for even a second, but I won’t... Because you trust me, I’d never break it.” His voice was quiet and a little hoarse in the dark, still watching the Omega, still touching him as he rocked his hips forward, leaning in again, boxing Armin in as he breathed against the Omega’s lips, “You’ll always come first for me.”

“You _could_ break me… Take me right now and knot me even if I didn’t want you too… Which is actually kinda hot in a way,” Armin said, then smiled up brightly at the Alpha, “But you won’t… You’d never… I _know_ you wouldn’t… Which is even sexier.” The Omega giggled then lifted his arms to wrap around Mike’s neck, trying to pull the Alpha down, “C’mere… I wanna feel you…” 

Mike hummed, resting more of his weight on Armin, though he was careful not to crush him as he roughly rubbed his erection against the Omega’s slick soaked backside. And he pressed his mouth along the underside of Armin’s jaw, nipping and kissing his way along the smooth curve as he inhaled him deeply again. And exhaled against his skin as his lips brushed over Armin’s scent gland, “I missed your scent.”

The Omega couldn’t help but purr at the feeling of the Alpha on top of him. But Mike’s words confused him. “You’ve been smelling it for hours now,” Armin said, his tone teasing as he wrapped his legs around Mike’s hips. 

“Couldn't before... I use nasal neutralizer before shows, couldn't smell you, myself or anyone else,” the Alpha answered between kisses to Armin's throat, a dulcet throaty croon echoing in his chest in response to the purring of his Omega. He shifted his weight a bit, muscle flexing to hold him so he could freely touch Armin again, groping along the Omega's thighs and rocking his hips lazily against Armin's.

“O-Oh… I didn’t think about… that,” Armin replied distractedly, shivering from Mike’s touch. “You should… Grab my ass,” he suddenly suggested when the Alpha’s hand pressed over the widest part of his hips and he dug his nails into Mike’s shoulder at the thought. “Only… only if you want to though,” Armin amended, blue eyes meeting amber in the dark.

As if he wouldn't want to… As if he’d pass up the opportunity to touch any part of Armin. Mike growled his approval as blunt-sharp nails sunk into his shoulders and did as he’d been told, slipping his hands beneath the Omega to grip his perfect little backside. And as he began to knead the supple flesh, he started mouthing along Armin's collar and chest again, already missing the taste of his skin.

“Feels good,” Armin whined, but couldn’t fight the sudden urge to roll. “I wanna try something… If that’s okay,” he said, squirming and pushing on Mike to signal he wanted the Alpha to get up. 

Mike hummed in mild complaint, but obeyed, drawing back so that Armin was free to move. He fidgeted and had to force his hands still as he watched the Omega with piqued desire. He had a feeling he was going to like whatever Armin had in mind.

Armin took a deep breath and held it in as he rolled onto his belly then lifted his hips in the air in a classic presentation pose. “I read… I read that Alphas like this too,” he explained, before he buried his burning face in a pillow. He felt so exposed, knowing that his wet panties were clinging to his soaked ass cheeks. But he couldn’t deny the instinct to get into this position; it felt right. 

The Alpha was quiet aside the heated rush of his breaths between his lips as he ran his eyes along the arch of the Omega’s back. Even in the dark, the posture was unmistakable and Mike was having a seriously difficult time getting his brain and mouth to communicate so that he could properly answer his boyfriend. Armin definitely wasn’t wrong. It stirred him right down to the core. He shuffled forward on his knees, bowing over the Omega and pressing his trapped and straining cock snugly against Armin’s presented backside. He _had_ to run a hand down the slope of his spine, the pressure firm, but undemanding, settling at the Omega’s nape as he leaned in to breathe gutturally in Armin’s ear from behind, “I could give a fuck about other Alphas, but I definitely like you like this Angelcake.”

“That’s…” Armin moaned, his voice muffled by his pillow, arching his back even more and widening the stance of his knees to accommodate Mike behind him. He pulled his face away from the pillow to turn his head and look up at Mike, “That’s good… You should… You can touch me again… Like, like last time… If you want to… I'd… Like it…”

Mike hummed his agreement deep in his chest, still hovering over Armin as his hand slid back along his spine, hips shifting minutely to allow for his fingers to slip under the back of the Omega’s soaked panties. “Like last time… You mean like this?” He murmured, a vague teasing to his husky voice as he pressed the pads of his fingers against the eager little opening between the slick and spread cheeks. He made a sound somewhere between a growl and groan as fresh wetness coated his fingers, that same heady pride and arousal spiking his scent and heating his skin. And he really _really_ wanted to find out if Armin’s slick tasted as sweet as it smelled. He was already pressing open-mouthed kisses along the path his hand had taken before Armin had even had a chance to answer, instincts pressing him follow through on his desire. He didn’t think Armin would mind.

“ _Ah_...” Armin gasped, hands fisting in his sheets as his hips shifted back into the pressure, “ _Yes!_... yes please...”

The Alpha made another of those guttural sounds, reveling in the Omega’s heated response, rewarding and obeying him as he slid his middle finger inside with little resistance. As Armin arched under him, he trailed his tongue down the dip in his spine and lapped up the honeyed sweat that collected in the ticklish little divot of his tailbone. And as he progressed lower, shifting back on his knees to better reach his intended goal, his unoccupied hand slid to Armin’s hip and began to tenderly draw the panties down further, torturously slow paced in case the Omega decided he’d rather they stay on fully. Armin didn’t stop him and Mike began kissing and mapping a trail of love bites along the small of his back and the swell of his backside as his fingers, not one, but two now sunk a bit deeper. 

Armin began to pant, his eager hole tightening then loosening around Mike’s fingers. He was so lost to the feeling, he didn’t even notice the Alpha slip off his underwear; he was too horny to be embarrassed. His apple scent was tinged with spice, thrown into preheat once again, and Armin couldn’t help but arch his back even more as he pushed back harder into the penetration. “M-More,” Armin whined, his mind becoming clouded as his scent cried out for a knot. The Omega couldn’t seem to control himself around Mike, his instincts already pushing him into wanting to bond even though neither of them were ready for it. 

The scent was familiar though Mike was sure he’d never smelled another like it before, a subtle spiced bittersweetness like cocoa and cinnamon accompanied by the tart-crisp apple that was his Omega's. He knew it but he didn't and he abruptly understood it on an instinctive level. His scent remained steady, aroused, but protective, and possessively soothing. He didn't stray from his original course and instead sunk his fingers in as far as possible, spreading them a bit and quite suddenly his tongue joined them. A low growl of approval echoed in his chest as he pressed in; he could taste that same bittersweetness in Armin's slick and greedily lapped it up, unable to quell the instinctive desire to consume and be covered in the alluring scent. His unoccupied hand snaked along the Omega's belly to tentatively grope the straining and neglected length nestled between his thighs and his fingers began to work in time with the motions as he coaxed more slick from the nearly delirious Omega.

Armin moaned long and loud at the sudden unfamiliar feeling. It felt weird; wet and cold but warm at the same time. It was strange enough to shock the Omega out of his trance, his hips falling to the side as he ripped his ass away from Mike with a panicked squeal. “What are you… _What are you doing?_ ” he squeaked in question, reaching over to turn on the lamp as he grabbed his nightgown to cover himself. Armin looked at Mike with wide eyes filled with sheer bewilderment and a burning red face, noticing slick drip from the Alpha’s chin. _My slick_ Armin’s mind provided, _He was licking up my slick_. 

Mike blinked fatly dilated eyes at the Omega, licking his lips and swallowing unconsciously as he sat back on his heels, hands curling on his thighs to keep from immediately pursuing the suddenly skittish Omega. Maybe he should have warned him first…

“Mm I was… just,” he was trying to come up with a delicate way to put what exactly he’d been doing, but he was coming up blank and his mouth just moved on its own, “Didn’t mean to startle you, I just wanted to taste you… You taste really good.” He fidgeted restlessly, breath short as he continued to stare at the Omega, just waiting though he desperately wanted to keep touching him, especially now that he could see him in the light.

“I… I do?” Armin asked, beginning to squirm where he sat. He knew what blow jobs were, but the Omega had never thought about the Alpha’s mouth on him _there_. It was hard to think with his heart pounding in his ears, but the more he thought about how good it had felt, the more willing he was to let the Alpha try again. “You should… ask me before we try something new,” he scolded half-heartedly, but began to sink down to lay in front of Mike once again though he stayed on his back this time. He felt the need to watch the Alpha now to make sure he didn’t do anything else strange, but slowly opened his knees once again in invitation. 

Mike tilted his head to the side some, effectively chastised and repentant as he watched Armin make himself comfortable again. “I’ll remember next time love, I promise,” he murmured as he shuffled between Armin’s spread knees. Finally smoothing his hands along his boyfriend’s outer thighs again, Mike bent to press apologetic and doting kisses from the inside of Armin’s left knee. And working his way lower slowly, Mike looked heatedly up at Armin through his heavy lashes as he lazily sucked a mark into the pale skin of his inner thigh. He’d do anything Armin wanted so long as he would get to finish what he’d started.

Armin let out a shuddering breath and relaxed even more, letting his thighs fall open fully as his nightgown fell precariously off his side. “I… forgot to turn off the light…” Armin breathed, but made no move to rectify the issue, holding Mike’s amber gaze with his dilated blue eyes. “I should… I should leave it on… Make sure you don’t do anything… strange,” the Omega excused, grasping for a reason to keep the light on. Really, he wanted to see Mike clearly instead of just a blurry shadow in the dark like before. 

“You should,” Mike agreed in a husky timbre, his breath stirring along the dampness from his kisses and the slick on Armin’s skin. And he smiled with his mouth still against him and hardly idle, eager tongue already chasing after the Omega’s flavour again. “Is it okay now if I continue?” he questioned gutturally as his hands began exploring again, interested in what was still coyly hidden behind the falling fabric of Armin’s nightgown and maybe helping it fall a little quicker in the process. 

Armin bit his lip then nodded his head yes, not trusting his voice to remain steady. He opened his legs even wider with nervous anticipation, but was stopped by his stretched panties, still clinging to his knees awkwardly. He pulled one leg out then flicked his other leg to launch the underwear across the room. Armin looked back at Mike and nodded again for good measure; he was ready for that wet cool feeling now. 

Mike easily shifted to accommodate the Omega as he moved, watching the underwear fly with raised brows and a breathy chuckle, endeared by Armin’s impatient enthusiasm. Returning his nod with a pleasant hum and a little grin of his own, Mike wasted no time in accepting the Omega’s invitation, ducking down between his legs again, guiding the lithe limbs onto his broad shoulders before his hands slid back down to Armin’s hips, tilting them up with one as the other wandered back to the Omega’s pretty, blushing cock. 

Armin whimpered, immediately pushing Mike’s hand away from his little cock that looked ridiculous in the Alpha’s large hand. “I’ll cum,” he said in explanation, “I don’t, I don’t want to yet… ‘Cause then I’ll be too sensitive…” He didn’t fight the press of Mike’s hand on his hips though, tilting them the way the Alpha wanted. His knees naturally lifted towards his head while his feet rested on Mike’s shoulders, trying to bite down his embarrassment at such an exposed position. Mike could see _everything_ and there was no place to hide when he was literally inches away from Armin’s fluttering entrance. The light was on and the only thing keeping Armin in place was Mike’s glowing amber gaze, steady and reassuring to the Omega. 

The Alpha hummed, but didn’t argue, settling his hand over Armin’s belly instead as he dipped his head, doing his best to hold the Omega’s gaze as he pressed his tongue back to the fluttering entrance. He made a throaty sound as soon as the slick coated his tongue again and couldn’t help but bury it deeper inside.

“Oh my _gosh_ ,” Armin gasped, rocking his hips into Mike’s tongue as his hands fell down to grip the Alpha’s hair without realizing it, “Mike, _oh my gosh_!” He’d never felt something like it before in his life, and it felt _amazing_. Armin’s nightgown fell off his body completely as he arched off the bed, his feet rubbing up and down Mike’s back and pulling his hair with every movement of the Alpha’s tongue. 

Mike growled and purred his approval deeply as Armin tangled his fingers in his hair and tugged and his thighs alternated between hugging his head and spreading in an attempt to draw him in deeper. The Alpha breathed heavily through his nose, groping the Omega’s hips, thighs, backside, chest, anywhere and everywhere he could reach, avoiding Armin’s anxious erection almost teasingly as he began to thrust his tongue in and out, lewd sounds rising to mingle with the rest while Mike lost himself in his desire to both devour Armin and completely wreck his Omega. It was so satisfying watching, hearing, _feeling_ Armin come undone under him and to know that he was the only one that had ever been given such a privilege.

When Mike’s hand brushed over Armin’s nipple, the Omega’s hand whipped up to hold it there, forcing the Alpha’s hand to squeeze the flesh. “Mike, _ah_... Fuck… Feels good,” Armin cried, then snapped when Mike’s tongue pressed against something sensitive. His orgasm was so strong, the Omega’s entire body spasmed, cum splattering over his stomach and slick sloshing out to cover the bottom half of Mike’s face and drip down his chin while Armin’s thighs gripped the Alpha’s head as tightly as possible. 

Armin was still gasping and trembling moments later when he finally released Mike from between his legs. 

Mike was crooning again, the tone dulcet and husky as he stroked his hands along Armin's sides and thighs soothingly while the Omega rode out the shuddering aftershocks of his orgasm. He pulled away slowly, licking his lips and looking the spent Omega over with an adoring eye as he picked up the discarded nightgown. He gently cleaned them both of the excess slick and cum as they caught their breaths. He couldn't even be bothered by the lingering throb between his own legs, high from the intensity of Armin's climax and the thick rush of gratification he'd gotten from it. 

As soon as he finished wiping the last of the wetness from the Omega's flushed skin, he dropped the soiled nightgown next to the bed and crawled up aside Armin. He settled the covers over the both of them and immediately curled around the Omega. “You okay love?” he asked finally, voice still a little strained and quiet as his fingertips drew lazy patterns across Armin's skin beneath the sheets.

“Better than okay,” Armin mumbled with a sigh, turning his body towards Mike’s, rubbing his face into the Alpha’s neck. His hands were absently rubbing up and down the Alpha’s torso when he accidentally brushed Mike’s erection and his eyes blinked open and his hands hesitated in their movement. Pulling away from the Alpha’s neck, Armin looked up at Mike and asked, “Do you… I wanna touch it…”

As the Omega’s clever fingers ghosted over his cloth-clad cock, Mike hummed throatily and looked down at Armin, meeting his eyes as the other teen looked up. He hadn’t been expecting anything, was actually pretty content just as they were, but… “You can if you want,” he wasn’t about to deny his Omega; if Armin wanted to explore, Mike definitely wasn’t complaining.

Watching Mike’s face for the Alpha’s reaction, Armin placed his hand over the twitching appendage, but his touch was teasingly soft. The Omega didn’t mean to tease Mike, but he didn’t quite know what to do other than touch it. 

Mike’s belly fluttered, tensing and relaxing as his thus far ignored arousal strained against his underwear for more contact. He swallowed and looked down at Armin, shifting his hips with unconscious restlessness as the Omega shyly (torturously) touched at the hardness. He let out a harsh breath and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth for a second, trying to calm the sudden buzzing heat rolling under his skin, before he released it and assured quietly, “S’okay love, feels good…”

“I wanna… make you feel amazing… Like you made me feel,” Armin declared, looking up at Mike with determination. A hand job didn’t seem like enough, and a blow job was much more intimidating. Armin was sure there was no way he could even fit a quarter of Mike’s length into his tiny mouth. He began to frett, thinking that he should have watched more porn for reference, but then an idea sparked in his bright blue eyes. 

Rolling over, Armin turned his back to the Alpha and ordered, “Pull down your underwear… And, and… put _it_ between my thighs…” When Mike didn’t seem to follow, Armin looked over his shoulder to explain, “It’s still.. slick… Should feel good to… Rub against me… Or is that no good?” 

The confusion didn’t plague the Alpha for long. “No, s’good,” he breathed, blood rushing. He completely understood what Armin was inviting him to do and he had his underwear halfway off before he’d even made a conscious decision to accept. He slowed his movements purposefully, forcing himself to reign in his _enthusiasm_ lest he get carried away and end up embarrassing himself and his Omega. He dropped his shorts off the side of the bed behind him and sidled up behind Armin. 

He didn’t immediately shove his dick between the Omega’s thighs, but leaned in, brushing blonde strands away from Armin’s pale shoulder and nape to press his lips there. His arousal bumped against Armin’s backside as he shifted closer, still leaving open-mouthed kisses across Armin’s shoulder as his hand slid down the Omega’s side, beneath the covers to settle heavily on Armin’s hip. “You sure this is okay for you?”

“Yeah,” Armin said, looking at Mike out of the corner of his eye with a coy smile, “Probably _too_ okay… My instincts are screaming at me to let you shove it in… This is the next best thing… Isn’t it? I read about it in a magazine once…” Armin hoped it felt good for the Alpha, especially since Mike’s heated erection near the Omega’s delicate bits was making Armin feel horny once again. 

“Mm, uh yeah, it’s definitely not bad… Um, I just… I don’t want to instigate your heat you know, not yet anyway,” Mike murmured, breath balmy against Armin’s flushed skin as he gave the Omega’s hip a squeeze. He was having a hard time articulating when he could feel his cock slipping up between the slickening cheeks of Armin’s ass and he could smell the fresh arousal beginning to seep from his boyfriend’s skin anew. And he couldn’t even help it when he rocked his hips a bit; he just needed to move a little.

Armin pressed his knees tightly together, and whimpered at the feeling of Mike’s erection rutting up against him. “You… don’t have to hold back,” Armin said, his voice a little breathless, “I can take it!” 

A rolling growl echoed in Mike’s chest in response to the Omega’s declaration, but he was sure that he could trust himself with Armin, so he didn’t try to stifle the instincts to continue and encourage the Omega. 

His hand slipped from Armin’s hip for a long moment, his other joining it to maneuver his manhood down between the Omega’s thighs, fitting it snuggly in the delicious little space where they met Armin’s plump rear. Aided by fresh slick and precum, his cock practically glided between the hot press of slippery, smooth skin and it felt seriously similar to the thing it was in imitation of. And he couldn’t prevent another throaty growl-groan from escaping him, mouth against Armin’s shoulder. He bit him too, harder than he’d meant to, but not hard enough to do any real damage, spreading one hand over the Omega’s taut belly, groping his hip with the other to hold him steady as the Alpha’s cock peeked out from the slick tunnel between his thighs and rubbed up against Armin’s perineum and the underside of his small sac. It felt way too good and Mike was sure he wasn’t gonna last longer than a few minutes, maybe five if he was lucky…

Armin’s breath hitched when Mike bit his shoulder, wishing it had been his neck and harder, hard enough to break the skin. The Alpha’s hands on his hips were bruising, and Armin knew he was going to be black and blue in the morning, but he didn’t mind. Actually the thought of being marked up by his Alpha made him want to purr. “Does it… Does it feel good?” Armin asked, turning his head to mouth at Mike’s ear while the Alpha buried his head in the Omega’s shoulder. 

“Yeah Angelcake, feels good, really… really good love,” Mike breathed harsh and hot against Armin’s nape, hardly aware of what he was even saying, closing his eyes as he began to move again. He couldn’t not anymore, he had to just… He growled again quietly, mouthing at the Omega’s nape as he rutted himself between Armin’s thighs, drawing the Omega back into his thrusts, losing himself in the sensation of being closer to Armin.

Mike began thrusting against Armin so hard, he was pushing the Omega across the bed with every movement. The Alpha was _powerful_ in ways that Armin couldn’t have imagined before since Mike was always so gentle with him. He couldn’t help but touch himself to the rhythm of Mike’s thrusts, slicking even more so that the Alpha could glide effortlessly in and out. He bit his lip, trying not to voice his want for the Alpha to take him, but it was definitely in his scent. 

The Alpha was making more sounds, breathy grunts, growls, and hitched moans, quiet, but unable to silence them completely; he wasn’t really aware of them and hardly coherent enough for proper speech at the moment. Armin’s scent was so heavy with his wanting and his own reciprocated the sentiment in full and it was such a potent cocktail that Mike was fast approaching his end, couldn’t stop it if he tried. His instincts were on overdrive, pressuring him to claim the obviously willing Omega, but also to protect him, mindful of Armin’s boundaries; the Omega’s instincts were definitely fueling his scent, begging for a bonding despite Armin’s previously expressed desire to wait. He wasn’t worried; he just couldn’t hold on when every sense was consumed by his Omega, in his lungs, on his skin, his lips, squeezing tight and slick around him.

He slid a hand down from Armin’s belly to cover over the Omega’s where he gripped his rekindled arousal as Mike’s thrusts became shorter, almost frantic and his mouth left marks all across Armin’s shoulders. And with abrupt clarity, right before it happened, he knew he was going to pop a knot. “Fuck,” he breathed, already starting to tense up. It’d only ever happened a handful of times and never when he was with anyone, but the sudden tightness in his gut and the pulsing heat that flared at the base of his cock was unmistakable. Maybe because Armin’s scent was so desperately calling out for a knotting…

Mike smelled so good and was thrusting so hard, when the Alpha swore, Armin gasped, arching his back and cumming all over their hands. When Armin came back to his senses, the Alpha was still pounding away and a small part of Armin hoped they wouldn’t fall off the bed because they were quickly reaching the edge. “Cum for me Alpha… Cover me in it,” Armin breathed into Mike’s ear then added with a sigh, “Wish it was in me though…” 

That was it, all it took and Mike was careening off the edge, obeying his Omega’s command without hesitation. He made an embarrassing whining sound, burying his face against Armin’s nape and stiffening as he came in thick spurts all over the front of the Omega and the bedspread and his knot wedged itself pleasantly between the cheeks of Armin’s plump rear. His hands tightened their hold on his lover, keeping him still for long moments until the waves stopped crashing over him, dulling to a warm, lingering throbbing and he could actually breathe. Then his touch gentled again, fingertips kneading at Armin’s belly despite the mess, forehead pressed to the Omega’s back and eyes closed as he tried to come up with something appropriate to say as he caught his breath.

Taking a hand to dip in the milky substance, Armin lifted it up to examine, rubbing it between his fingers and watching as it dripped down his palm and then his wrist. “You really did cover me… I forgot that Alphas are supposed to cum so much,” Armin said, surveying the damage to himself and his bed. He giggled brightly, “Just think… if you spilled inside of me, I’d be pregnant! ‘Cause like! Look at all this stuff!”

Mike groaned, finally pulling his face back from where he’d buried it between Armin’s shoulders and peering over them instead. “Yeahh, sorry about that. It’s not always like that, it’s just… ‘cause of the knot…” He could feel heat in the back of his neck and it wasn’t from the exertion, a bit embarrassed as he explained, “If I was inside you, it’d probably happen again too…” If he’d been inside Armin, the Omega would definitely be pregnant; he didn’t doubt it for a second.

“Nah, I like it,” Armin said, turning his head to try and look at Mike, “I got you off! I was worried I wouldn’t be able to…”

The Alpha looked back at Armin through lowered lashes, a flattered and mildly embarrassed little smile quirking his lips as he replied, “I don't think you'll ever need to worry about that love. Your scent has a really um… _potent_ effect.” And as if to assert his point, his dick twitched, still stiff between Armin's thighs and he shifted his hips back a bit, jostling his knot and humming in response to the sensation as soft squelching noises accompanied his movements. “We should… probably get cleaned up and change the bedding,” he said sheepishly, trying not to draw any more attention to the awkward hardness.

“Just my scent?” Armin asked, sounding put out by the answer. He heaved a big sigh then said, “Okay…” quietly before he wiggled out of Mike’s embrace to sit on the edge of the bed. With his back to the Alpha, Armin grabbed a hair tie out of the nightstand drawer to pull his ruined curls up and out of his face and into a messy bun. His entire torso was dripping with cum but the Omega didn’t mind, standing up to head to the shower then immediately sitting back down with a whine of pain; he’d completely forgotten about his ankle.

Mike recognized the tone, and the disappointment stuck out in the Omega’s scent like a flashing beacon at the moment and he wasn’t an idiot; he’d obviously said something that was misunderstood because he hadn’t meant any of it as a complaint. He could guess what it was considering how conscious the Omega had been every time they’d gotten intimate. He might have stopped him if Armin had actually managed to flee the bed, but he didn’t have too. 

As soon as the whine sounded, the Alpha was immediately moving to assist, a low croon building in his throat as he reached to pick his boyfriend up. He shifted awkwardly as his knot throbbed and obnoxiously reminded him it was still very much present and he wet his lips and swallowed as he looked down at Armin to belatedly reply. Because he should; Armin should never be left wondering. 

“You judged yourself just then didn’t you,” he started quietly, not waiting for a response from Armin as he began to shuffle awkwardly towards the ensuite bathroom and continued talking, ignoring his own embarrassment, “I’ve never gotten a knot for an Omega before, you know… Your scent… if it has that much of a hold on me, what do you think the rest of you does to me love? Considering I couldn’t smell anything for half the night and I still lost my mind over you… It’s kind of… so uncool. I never meant for it to sound like your scent is the most or only attractive thing about you. It’s not, but it does set you apart from everyone else.” 

He hadn’t really meant to say so much, but the words had kept coming despite his best effort to stop while he was ahead. He was sure he was just embarrassing himself and doing a terrible job of explaining. Maybe he _was_ a little bit of an idiot…

Armin blinked up at Mike, mouth open like he was waiting for a moment to respond, but the Alpha kept talking and the more Mike spoke, the redder Armin’s blush became. “I think you’re cool,” Armin finally cut in, looking quite embarrassed over the admission even though he was literally naked and covered in cum. 

A breathy chuckle escaped the Alpha, a sort of relief washing through him followed by the now familiar pride he felt whenever Armin praised him. He hadn’t made it worse, so that was good. 

“S’okay love. I don’t really mind being uncool in front of you anyway, especially when you look at me like that,” he said, voice a bit hoarse, but with a fond smile on his lips as they finally made it into the bathroom and the dim lights turned on overhead.

He looked over the large clawed tub and back at Armin, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth a second in debate, fidgeting unconsciously as he asked, “D’you maybe wanna have a bath together? I feel really weird right now, like I gotta stay close to you, but it’s like really awkward with my dick in the way...”

Looking at the bathtub then back up at Mike, Armin bit his lip for a moment, considering. The Alpha had seen him naked and had came all over him, there was really no reason for him to be shy anymore. Even if he told himself that, he still felt shy, but he pushed it down. “Okay,” Armin said with a nod and the Alpha set him down on the counter while he turned on the taps to fill the bathtub. 

“What… What way was I looking at you?” Armin asked belatedly, his eyes roaming over Mike’s naked form bent over the side of the tub to check the water temperature. The Alpha was so muscular and since they were both naked, there was really no way to hide in the lit bathroom. It made Armin squirm from where he was seated on the counter. 

Mike hummed and looked back over one broad shoulder at Armin. “Like that... like I’m something special,” he answered, lowering his lashes as he watched his Omega fidgeting on the countertop.

“But you are,” Armin said, his expression firm and urging like he needed Mike to know, “You are very, _very_ special…” The Omega looked down then back up, giving the Alpha a shy smile, “At least to me…”

The Alpha straightened his posture and came towards Armin. “I know,” he murmured quietly, his smile and expression soft, hopelessly endeared as his hands settled on Armin’s hips familiarly, muscle flexing in preparation to pick the Omega up again, “It’s the same way I feel about you.”

Armin had been avoiding looking at Mike’s knot and had been successful until the Alpha put it right in his line of sight and he couldn’t ignore it any longer. It was swollen and vaguely purple and Armin stared at it with wide eyes. “Does it hurt?” the Omega asked looking up at Mike with concern. 

“Hm?” Mike answered, mildly confused until he followed Armin’s gaze to his prominent manhood still proudly standing at attention on account of the thick and throbbing knot at its base. “Uh-hah, no, not really… Doesn’t hurt, though it’s mm, not exactly comfortable. Just really sensitive,” he elaborated, raising a hand to rub at the back of his neck, and ducking his head embarrassedly, “But it’s okay, it’ll probably go down soon, so don’t worry.”

Armin bit his lip but then lifted his arms, silently asking Mike to pick him up. “I’m sorry… I’ll try not to give you a knot next time… Maybe… Maybe the hot water will help? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” said the Omega, clearly worried even though the Alpha had just said not to worry. 

Mike laughed again softly and shook his head, settling his hands back in place to pull Armin from the countertop, vigilant about not jabbing him with his persistent erection. “You’re definitely not supposed to apologize for that love. I’ll be fine, it’s mostly just embarrassing… Normally, it wouldn’t be out on display, you know?” the Alpha assured as he hefted Armin up and turned back towards the tub to set the Omega in the steaming water, ignoring the dull pulsing between his legs as he plucked a plush washcloth from the low shelf to the right of the tub and climbed into the deep basin with his Omega.

Armin brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on top, sighing to himself as he relaxed in the warm water. Mike’s legs were long enough that the Omega was encircled by them when the Alpha got in the tub, but Armin didn’t mind the lack of space. “Do you like baths?” Armin asked offhandedly, looking up from where he rested his head on his knees.

Mike smiled at the Omega, wetting the washcloth in his hand and searching out Armin’s soap before he leaned forward to run it in lazy circles over the Omega’s shoulders and back as he answered, “Yeah, they’re relaxing. I like to read or work on lyrics in the bath usually. What about you? With a tub like this, you must like them too.”

“I do like baths… I hate showers…” Armin said, wrinkling his nose. Forgetting about Mike’s knot, he suddenly flopped back to rest against the Alpha, but then was immediately stabbed in the back. Hurling himself forward then around, Armin looked back completely mortified. “Oh my gosh! Did I hurt you? Did I crush it?” he squeaked, looking down through the water to make sure the appendage was still attached. 

A soft grunt sounded from Mike when Armin leaned back, trapping his still sensitive knot between them for a brief handful of seconds. He chuckled and shook his head when the Omega jerked away and looked back at him concernedly. “S’fine love, it’s not _that_ fragile. Sorry it’s in the way,” he said, shifting a bit in the water, ignoring the flare of warmth that curled in his belly as the Omega stared down at the nuisance in question which vaguely twitched under his gaze. 

Armin visibly deflated, smiling in relief at Mike. “I was just worried I hurt you,” he explained, then looked down as he bit his lip and fidgeted for a moment. “So…” Armin started, glancing up at Mike who was waiting patiently for him to say whatever he wanted to say, “I can rest against you? It’s not too uncomfortable for you? I don’t mind it pressing into me and I feel like I need to be closer to you, but I can deal with it if you’ll be too uncomfortable…” 

“Oh, uh, yeah, it’s cool if you wanna,” Mike agreed, flattered. As if he’d refuse even if it was a little awkward. Really, the pressure of Armin’s weight might actually help to soothe it faster and he wasn’t going to complain about having his Omega closer to him. He leaned back a bit in the tub, inviting Armin to lean back against him again and watching him with fond interest.

“Okay… yeah it’s cool,” Armin said, trying to sound nonchalant when he was internally having a meltdown. It was way too embarrassing to tell Mike that he _liked_ having the Alpha’s knot pressing against him. The Omega moved at an almost glacial pace, watching Mike as he turned around, giving him time to change his mind. “I’m going to lay back now,” Armin warned, then inched his way down before he paused for a moment to say, “Tell me if it’s too uncomfortable…” Armin waited until Mike gave him a reassuring smile and a nod, then finally laid all the way back, feeling the Alpha’s knot press in between the top of his cheeks and his lower back. 

Mike hummed lowly, wrapping his arms around Armin and drawing him back snugly against him as his knot throbbed between them. “S’good Angelcake, just relax,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Armin’s temple in assurance before he settled back comfortably with the Omega against him. He closed his eyes and drew idle patterns with his fingertips over Armin’s chest, changing the subject in an attempt to cover over the awkward embarrassment between them, “What do you wanna do when you graduate?” 

Even as Mike drew him in and tried to help Armin relax, the Omega was tense in the hold, his heart beating fast in his chest, and his cheeks burning so brightly, even his ears were turning red. _Don’t get horny, don’t get horny, don’t get horny_ , Armin chanted to himself, thinking that Mike just wanted to relax and cuddle while Armin was trying his best not to think about the Alpha’s touches that were like fire on his skin. He’d already came so many times tonight, why couldn’t his sex drive just give it a rest. 

“I don’t… I haven’t really thought about it…” Armin said belatedly to Mike’s question, “I thought I’d go to university and major in English or something… Maybe become an editor… But mostly I’ve really… Really wanted to have a family of my own… Have a full house with lots of kids… I never liked being an only child…” 

“Yeah? You’d be a good mom,” Mike smiled and gave Armin a squeeze, shifting against him some, “I always imagined having a big family too. My parents actually have the fewest kids out of our family. I have several aunts and uncles and like a brood of cousins.” He could imagine having that family with Armin; he had no doubt the Omega would be a wonderful mother and their home would never be lonely.

Armin listened, smiling wider and wider as Mike spoke. The Omega could see the Alpha surrounded by children; Mike would make such an amazing father. That thought was like a shot straight to his insides and the heat he was trying to avoid began to burn and roll deep within his belly. The Omega bit back a whimper, trying to take deep breaths through his mouth and blocking his nose. He was trying to stifle his scent but Mike was so close, Armin was probably hoping for too much for the Alpha not to smell his sudden and potent arousal. “How many… how many would you want?” Armin asked, his voice a little whinier than he would have liked. 

Another gravelly hum of appreciation echoed in Mike’s chest, nostrils flaring vaguely as Armin’s scent spiked with unmistakable arousal again, but he didn’t comment, his own reciprocating with simmering desire and promise while his knot throbbed in time with his heartbeat. He slid his hands down further to cover Armin’s belly beneath the water and murmured his answer huskily, “Mm I dunno, at least three I think. But in the end it’d be up to you ‘cause you’d be the one that has to go through pregnancy and birth. I think I’d be happy no matter what.”

Armin curled in on himself slightly, embarrassed because he knew Mike could smell it just from the rumbling in the Alpha’s chest. “It’s like… Impossible to get anything passed you…” Armin whined, wiggling unhappily, “You can read my mind by just smelling my scent… Do you have a super power or something?” 

Mike chuckled breathily, keeping ahold of the Omega despite Armin’s squirming. “Nah, just a super sensitive nose and good instincts. My otherwise charming character is a product of my upbringing,” he answered playfully, curling in around the Omega so he could look at him over his shoulder, “You don’t have to be embarrassed though… It’s natural I think even if it’s a bit… awkward at times, like my knot situation. It’s not like we can do much to help it when it’s biological. Like you don’t even know how good you smell when you want me...”

Turning in Mike’s lap to frown directly into the Alpha’s eyes, Armin stuck his feet out the side of the tub and crossed his arms with petulance. “It’s not fair though! I can’t read you at all! And I’ve never been this horny in my life and I’ve been going through heats since I was twelve!” 

Sitting back a bit as Armin shifted around, Mike tilted his head as he watched the Omega, letting his hands drift in the water. “I’m not sure if I should apologize for that or not… I can’t really say I’m sorry for having that affect on you love,” he said, a vague smile ghosting his lips, “As for reading me, I think you probably just get too flustered; scents can be overwhelming and that can make them confusing.”

Armin wrinkled his nose at the Alpha then leaned over to sniff at Mike’s neck. “You _do_ smell divine…” Armin breathed after a moment, unable to help himself from nuzzling into the Alpha’s scent gland, “Makes my head feel all fuzzy… But it’s a bit better since I upped my suppressants… And I’m on birth control now as well… Just so you know…” 

“Oh… um, that’s good, probably best to… be prepared,” Mike answered awkwardly, breath hitching as Armin nuzzled against his throat and trying not to consider too deeply what the implication behind that information was as he resettled his hands on the Omega. His knot gave a handful of particularly intent throbs then abruptly deflated and he hissed out a harsh breath as the pressure broke and the tension finally ebbed, leaving him feeling tingly and warm all over. The exhale was followed up by another rumbling purr as he pulled Armin in a little closer, lulling his head to the side invitingly to give his Omega full access to his neck and the cedar spice of his scent.

“My mom… Took me to a doctor the day after we hung out at your house… ‘Cause of the way I smelled,” Armin said into Mike’s skin, “It was _so_ embarrassing… I kinda thought she would be mad… But she seemed happy I was able to get close to you…” 

A lazy half-smile took up residence on Mike’s lips and his hands smoothed up and down over Armin’s sides and back. “I guess we’re at _‘that age’_ , she’s probably happy you found an Alpha you can be comfortable with… I must have made a good impression on your folks though which is like half the battle. And I know my mom adores you already. I mean it wouldn’t stop me from pursuing you if we didn’t, but it’s nice to have their blessing,” he murmured breathily in response, proud that he had somehow proved himself to the Omega’s parents just as well as he had to Armin himself. He wondered what the Omega must be saying about him.

“Good,” Armin said, smiling smugly into the Alpha’s skin. They fell into silence, enjoying each other’s proximity for a long while, long enough for the water to cool and for Armin’s eyelids to droop then snap open as he tried to keep himself awake. It must have been close to sunrise at that point, purple light filtering through the window. They had managed to stay up all night together, but Armin couldn’t bring himself to regret it; everything was perfect and the Omega didn’t want the night to end. 

The Alpha chuckled softly, startling the Omega as he’d been beginning to nod off again and he decided it was time they finally got out of the bath. He pulled the plug from the drain and maneuvered the sleepy Omega from the tub, wrapping them both in fluffy towels and taking his time drying Armin with care as he slumped on the counter and leaned heavily against his Alpha, seemingly content and too tired to complain or be embarrassed about being pampered. Mike just found it adorable like the last time and he couldn’t say he minded if it was becoming a habit. 

He didn’t bother redressing the Omega this time, but managed to redress the bed with fresh linens and duvet from the top shelf of Armin’s closet while the blonde in question curled up on the numerous pillows from the bed. The Omega had his eyes closed, but every so often he’d make a little purring sound that Mike would immediately reciprocate as if Armin was making sure he was still there and the Alpha instinctively assured him; he wasn’t going anywhere. He doubted Armin’s parents would barge in, likely wouldn’t even surface before he and Armin were up anyway and he was pretty sure being that they were both Betas and his Alpha scent was pretty strongly suggesting _everyone_ stay away at the moment… Really, it didn’t matter even if they did because he still wasn’t leaving, especially when his Omega so clearly wanted him to stay.

He tucked Armin into the freshly made bed first and tidied up a bit, piling the dirtied laundry in one corner, figuring they could deal with it later in the morning. Then he crawled into the bed with him, slipping under the covers and wrapping himself around him comfortably skin to skin as close as they could be to one another. And sure Armin was safe in his arms, Mike closed his eyes and crooned softly until he fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s311.photobucket.com/user/XanderBradeshaw/media/SNK%20arts%20by%20me/IMG_20180915_0002_zps22eagsjt.jpg.html)   
> 


End file.
